Love Therapist
by Dokument
Summary: I hate him because he's hurting other people for his own pleasure. I hate her because she's ruining my life.
1. Found you

I do not own Vocaloid or anything mentioned in this fic

But the plot belongs to me (unless I stole it from someone e_o)

**I am sorry for the suckish summary! Does anyone have a better one? **

No twincest

You are warned: SWEARING AHEAD

* * *

Chapter one: It's your own fault

"_Love is a word with no meaning."_

Rin's POV

"He dumped me last week but now he wants to get back together! I don't know what to do Rin!" a teal-haired girl hugged the pillow next to her on the couch across from me.

"Don't go back to him, if you do, he'll always think that you'll come back" I picked up my orange juice on the coffee table between us and took a sip then placed it back on the coaster.

"But he says that he loves me" cried the twin tailed girl while clutching the pillow tighter.

"If he loves you as much as he says he does then he wouldn't have left you in the first place, Miku" I said in my bored monotone voice.

Miku thought about it for a second and loosen the grip she had on the couch pillow. "You're right…" She got up, walked around the table and hugged me "thanks Rinny!"

I hugged back and smiled "anytime Miku, what are friends for? Although, we should head to school before we're gonna be late." Miku nodded "okay!" she then poked my cheek delicately "but don't you mean 'Best Friends?'"I looked at her and smiled "right!" we both grabbed our bags and walked out the door of my house and headed our way to school.

Yes, Hatsune Miku was my best friend even though we have extremely different personalities. She was outgoing, popular, optimistic but most of all, happy. She might've felt sad or mad sometimes, however, her bright mind-set doesn't keep her in those stages for long.

I, on the other hand, am quiet, a loner most of the times, choose not to communicate with people and "not" happy. I used to be like Miku but when my parents divorced when I was in fifth grade, my life went all downhill.

I saw my mom lose trust in my unfaithful dad and seeing her hopeless made me depressed. We soon moved to a different city and I started a new school. Instead of being the happy, talkative girl I used to be, I was cold to everyone and closed myself off from the world. The only good outcome from this was that I was more focused on school besides the latest gossip.

We walked onto the school grounds and a few students came up to me and asked for appointments. What for, you may ask. Thanks to Miku, I'm now known as "The Love Therapist." Since Miku was very popular, she had a lot of boyfriends, each that happen to hurt her in a different way. She told me about them once and I gave her a thought that came in my mind, more like advice, and when she followed what I said, the situation turned out to be true. They're either, he's cheating on you, he's close to a break up, or he just wants you because you're popular.

She was so impressed with so many correct outcomes, that she put my advice up for business last year, saying "you should help other people too!" I still remember the flyer she prepared on those green pieces of paper.

"_Having some problems on love?"_

"_Need help but not sure where to find it?"_

"_Well Rin the Love Therapist is here to help you!"_

"_Everything will be confidential so you don't have to worry about your precious secrets being exposed!"_

"_To set up an appointment, meet Miku 15 minutes before lunch ends in the cafeteria."_

"_© Hatsune corp." _

It finished off with a picture that had a random, but pretty, girl positioning the peace sign with her fingers and saying "Mikuo approved." Since Miku, as the intelligent person she is, put "© Hatsune corp." a lot of people asked for help because Miku and her older brother Mikuo were the most popular people in the whole district so anything recommended by them is like a new fad.

Most of the people who asked for assistance were girls but that doesn't matter.

Later on in the year, people began a rumor that started with me having more boyfriends than Miku and that's how I know so much about "love." It lasted for a week because Miku has her evilly sweet ways of killing or rising gossip.

For some reason, I wished those rumors were true. Why? It's because I never felt "love" before. I only felt it from my parents, until they decided to not be part of my life anymore, and from Miku. I always wanted to feel that beating in your heart, the heat rising to your face, and the butterflies in your stomach but was never able to. The closest and probably only way for me to experience those feelings is by listening to my patients explain it to me.

Now isn't that just sad?

Len's POV

While I gently stroke the brunette's thigh, I look at her in the eyes and kissed her passionately. As she put her arms around my neck, I let my free hand go up her shirt. Feeling her shiver by my touch made me smirk a little in the kiss. I checked the clock that was hanging on the wall and softly pulled her away from me.

"I'm sorry, Meiko, but class is about to start" I gave her my signature smirk and she blushed.

"Aw… can we meet after school then?" she put her head down and looked up at me like a little child.

"Forgive me, my little Meiko, but I have practice today" I attempted to kiss her lips but she turned her head and I kissed her cheek.

"What's wrong?" I looked at her with a helpful smile on my face. Meiko took her arms off of my neck and slapped me. Astonished from the sudden move Meiko did, I just stared at her while she ran out yelling "there's no practice today stupid! I checked! Rin was right about you! Liar!" When the door slammed closed, the only thing I could think about was _"Rin, you fucking bitch."_

That was the tenth girl to _"leave"_ me because of _"Rin."_ I clenched my hand and tried not to punch the wall whenever I think or hear of that name.

I decided to deal with this annoying asshole but the thing is… I don't even know what she looks like. There are probably 25 Rins in this damn school so looking up her profile on Google or something won't work. I thought about how to find this _"Love Therapist"_ while opening the door to my class and sitting down.

I was deep in thought until I saw a hand wave in front of my face. I looked up to see Miku, the only girl who didn't want to date me after I asked her out. I remember when I asked her.

I asked her last year in the hallway after school but she laughed at me and said no in a polite way, after she was done choking on her laughter. I kindly asked her why and she gave me a weird answer "it's because you look a lot like my best friend and if I went out with you then I would be going out with her" she started laughing again but softer this time.

I could tell she was annoyed by the fact that I was ignoring her so she left.

As I went back to spacing out, someone dropped a history book on top of my desk and I jumped at the amplified sound ringing from the slam of the book. I looked up to meet with the blue eyed, pink haired person standing in front of me.

"What was that for Luki?" I stood up in anger.

"Just trying to wake you up" Luki flashes a smile.

"Well thanks! I needed to wake up from that nightmare anyways" I shrugged

"But… it's daytime" Luki pointed to the ceiling to prove his point.

I punched his arm "I know that, you dumbass!"

"Good, now we're on the same page!" Luki held his punched arm and smiled.

For having "naturally" pink hair, he's a pretty cool guy. I mean, if I was a girl, he'd be my best friend.

The teacher came in and _commanded_ us to sit and quiet down.

When we were reading pages from our history books, I was tapping my pencil lightly on my notebook. I never pay any attention to him or my other teachers until he said "Rin, can you please read from where I left off?" A girl with medium length, brunette hair and had two, half-up-half-down, ponytails tied in little black ribbons stood up and read the next paragraph. It made me cringe and grip my pencil.

I was lost in my own little _"I-hate-Rin"_ world until a crumbled piece of paper hit the side of my head. I turned to my left to see Luki motioning me to open the note. I did and read it in my mind _"hey, are u alright?"_ I rolled my eyes and wrote _"what r u? My mom?"_ and tossed it back to Luki. He snickered a bit but wrote something down and flings it back. I opened it, reading _"you don't look ok and if I was your mom then you'd turn out better looking than you're ugly ass does now xD jk jk but seriously, are u okay?"_ I held in my laughter, this is why he would be my best friend, but soon I got serious and wrote down _"actually, I'm looking for someone, wanna help?"_ Tossing the note back, I waited for a response and a crumpled piece of paper appeared before me. Opening it, I read, _"sure but only for 5 mins lol"_ I replied _"5 mins is all I need"_ and throwing the note back. I looked at Luki and he gave me a thumb up. I answered with another thumb up.

Rin's POV

Well at least classes are over, for now.

I packed up my stuff and went to find Miku in the cafeteria, since we don't have the same classroom.

Going through the crowded hallways, I hit into someone hard "I'm sorry" I didn't make eye contact and continued to walk to the cafeteria, making it on time. I can see Miku and her group in line so I just sat in my usual spot with my bagged lunch, waiting for them to come back. Everybody already knew that this table was ours so I didn't have to save any seats.

I sat there and peeled my orange, staring down at my food.

Luki's POV

When I was walking back to my classroom with a banana in one hand and a tuna salad sandwich in the other, I accidently bumped into a cute girl. That wasn't the first thing that came to my mind when I saw a glimpse of her face though.

I almost ran to my classroom and opened the door at lightning speed. Once I saw Len sitting in his seat I sighed in relief while thinking _"phew, I thought he was cross dressing."_

"LEN!" I said panting heavily and walking over to him.

"Dude, are you ok?" Len said with a smirk

I sat down in my seat that was next to his and gave him his banana. "Here and I'm fine" now regulating my breathing.

"Alright then but if you're lying then I'm going to punch you" Len said while peeling and taking a bite out of his banana.

"Ok, ok, sheesh! By the way, who are you looking for?" I opened my sandwich from its plastic cover and took a bite.

"Oh yeah…" I see Len's face turn from a bored expression to a disgusted one.

"Let me take a guess, you hate this person but don't know how he or she looks like so you can't do anything about it" I took another bite out of my sandwich.

"Damn, right on the dot… again" Len sighed in dissatisfaction and slowly ate the next bite off of that poor banana. _"That's what she said."_

I smiled at my thought and the fact that I know Len really well.

"So… what's this person's name?" I asked and finished my sandwich. "Man, tuna is great."

"Rin" Len seemed to clench his hands when he said her name.

"Oh so you hate a girl? But you never hate girls! Ever!" I managed to keep my voice down so it doesn't seep through the walls.

"Yeah… but this girl's special" Len made an angry face and tighten the grip on his knuckles.

"Dude, settle down, I'm sure we'll find this Rin girl you're looking for" I patted his shoulder reassuringly.

"Do you have any other info on her besides her name? Cuz there's like a thousand Rins at this school" I added.

"Yea… she's titled "The Love Therapist" Len looks at me and I just stare back at him thinking _"you hate the Love Therapist? Is this a play on words?"_

"I don't know much but how about we just ask around? The girls are sure to know a thing or two" I smile.

"Or ten" Len said quickly after I was done with my sentence.

I pat his head and he looked at me still a bit angry. "Ok at least tell me WHY you're mad at the Love Therapist" I tried to avoid actually saying _"Rin."_

"That bitch is taking my girls away and now she has to pay" Len said in a low voice so no one else could hear but us.

"_Well it is kinda your fault too. I mean, you ARE cheating on them… CONTINUEOUSLY" _I wanted to say that but seeing how angry he is now, he'll probably kill me so I replied "oh, well let's start right now then."

We threw our finished lunches in the trash and went to the cafeteria. Len used his charm and asked a few people until this one girl who had red eyes and long white hair tied in a loose ponytail with a purple striped ribbon said "Rin? The Love Therapist? I visited her once. But if I remember, she looks kind of like you but with a ribbon sitting on the top of her head." She pointed at Len and I could swear that my eyeballs were about to pop out of my head from trying to process this.

"She's also Miku's friend, even though everyone is her friend but she has a closer relationship to Miku than, uh, me" she added.

"How close?" Len leaned in and gave her his best smile.

I can see her blush but I think she looks drunk, not cute.

"Um… well… you can probably say… a best friend… at most" the girl looked away and so did Len.

I looked at his face and saw that he looked confused so I took his shoulder and walked away but said thanks to the girl, of course.

"Ok Len, I think I know who we're looking for" I said to cheer him up.

"Yeah I think I do too" Len mumbled

"Here I'll show you her so you don't have to stand there and sulk" I grabbed his arm and dragged him to Miku's table. I scanned the many heads and found her near the edge of the table and pointed her out.

"There, the blonde, short haired one, with the ribbon." I looked at Len checking if he's actually looking. I see him staring at her and looking back at me.

"I'll get her after school" Len gently lifted his arm out of my grasp and walk away.

"You're welcome" I muttered sarcastically to myself.

* * *

This chapter was actually supposed to go with chapter two but I was afraid it was going to be a LOOONG chapter one so I split them into two chapters! X3

Muahahahahahaha! I used Luki! Why? Cuz everybody already has a role…

Rin, why so angst?

Len, are you always a player/play boy?

Miku, mehhhh, either you're a friend or an enemy :P

Review if you wanna, not cuz you hafta!


	2. Why?

I do not own vocaloid (but I wish I did ;_;) or CSI: Miami

Yes, there's swearing.

* * *

Chapter two: what's the difference?

"_The body cannot live without its mind."_

Rin's POV

It was the end of the school day and Miku had to go to her singing lessons so I was walking home alone. I went to my locker to put back a few books and tried to go outside until a blonde boy was walking in my direction but I ignored him, just like I do to everyone else. I know his name, Kagamine Len, in my records; he's the worst, overused dishrag, player in the history of stupid people. Many of my patients talked about him and I started to grow this hatred inside my heart, just for him. But I can't believe that we both have the same surname, this makes me hate myself for being a Kagamine and dad for not changing his last name because he thought ours was 'unique.' Unique. My. Ass.

I was a bit too caught up with hating that I didn't notice Len was waiting at the door looking straight at me.

I don't like eye contact, never did, it just made me feel awkward, especially if the person looked back, so I didn't make eye contact with Len and tried to pass him but he grabbed my arm and said in a kind voice "wait, Rin, please." I wasn't surprised if he knew my name, half of the people here just know me as _"The Love Therapist"_ but some from the same grade know me as _"Rin."_

"Okay" I took out my note pad and a pen "when do you want to schedule your appointment?" My words were as cold as ice.

I stare at my note pad waiting for an answer and trying to avoid eye contact but all I heard was a laugh. It wasn't a full hearted laugh, more of a chuckle. I looked at Len and furrowed my eyebrows in confusion and disgust. Len looked at me and I quickly looked back down at my note pad.

"_Awkward, awkward, awkward, awkward, AWKWARD!"_ I repeated in my head completely tuning out the rest of the world.

I felt a hand placed under my chin and I saw Len's arm connected to it.

"_Ew."_ was my only thought.

"Let's talk somewhere else, somewhere more private" Len tried to say in a sexy voice but failed in my opinion. It sounded like he was gasping for air, kinda wispy, a little bit too wispy.

"_Ew."_ This guy is more disgusting than I thought. Even though his filthy hand was touching my chin, I didn't change my emotionless face.

"Speechless I see? Then I'll just have to take you by force then." Len smirked.

My mind didn't process this fast enough and Len picked me up like a bride. I knew I couldn't get free so I didn't fight it, I put logic first.

Len carried me to a classroom and closed the door, locking it. I knew this couldn't be good so I immediately looked for a different exit. I saw an unlocked window and made that into a mental note.

Len's POV

I lead her right into a trap. Locking the door, I put her down. I can already tell that she's going to be harder to seduce. I smiled at her but she tried avoiding my eyes.

"Shy, aren't we?" I cupped her face and made her look at me but she advert her eyes away.

I tried not to punch her pretty little face because most girls would've at least blushed from my touch. Instead, she looked bored and blank. I couldn't read her facial expression so I was a bit lost at what to do.

"What do you want?" she asked in an uninterested tone and shrugged her shoulders.

"I would like to ask you a favor" I said in a hushed tone and leaned next to her ear "please?" I almost felt like throwing up when I tried to say please to a girl like her.

"Depends on what it is" her bored expression and cold words made me hate her a little more.

I took this chance to take her wrists and pin her to the wall. She didn't look at me nor did she try to fight to get free. She didn't show any expression. I was trying my best not to bash my fist in her face.

"Could you please stop your company?" I used my sexiest voice, smile and look on her, hoping she'll at least fucking show some emotion.

"No" she quickly replied.

I was frozen in shock from her sudden answer.

"May I ask why?" I was trying to not make an angry face.

Well something new happened, she looked at me. I smiled and she answered "because people like you are hurting the hearts of innocent people."

She stared at me blankly and I replied in discomfort "Ms. Love Therapist, I also know love for your information."

"Yes but your love is _physical_ and pointless while I interpret the _mind_" her cold stare spoke the truth.

I loosened the grip on her wrists and they fell down to her skinny sides. "What's the difference?" I muttered.

"Yin and Yang" was her only answer before she jumped out the window and ran away. I stared at her and her bouncing ribbon while thinking _"damn she's fast, I didn't even see or hear her go to the window."_ I looked out and saw that it was the second floor also. She's just lucky she's light or that fall would've hurt.

I looked at my hand and thought _"she's extremely soft, softer than the other girls I've touched. She's also light, I wonder if she's eating ok…"_ my thoughts trailed off from that until I realized that I was caring for her. I face palmed myself and walked out the door after unlocking it.

Taking my time to go home, I went to a park and sat on a bench. There was nobody there so I stretched my body and rested on the bench, looking up at the clouds.

"Yin and Yang my ass, go burn in hell you bitch" I whispered.

My phone vibrated and it was my dad. I didn't pick up because I lied that I had practice so I waited for a voicemail. After receiving the voicemail, I mouthed the words that I knew my dad would say "hey Len! Just wanted to call and say that I'm going to come home late (like always) so you can start dinner without me! Ok bye!" I quickly deleted the voicemail and decided to go home.

Unlocking the door, I saw no one and nothing new so I set my school bag down and went to watch TV.

Rin's POV

When I arrived home I flopped on my couch, winded from the exercise.

That damn Len probably wants me to stop helping people because they realize what an ass he is.

I walk to the kitchen and took out an orange dream bar from the freezer. While biting on my ice cream, I noticed a note on the fridge. I took it and it read

"_Dear Rin,"_

"_I'm going to be going away for a business trip. It'll be at least a month and I put enough money into your bank account. Stay safe!"_

"_Love mom"_

I stared at the note and put it back on the fridge.

"Thanks mom" I smiled and threw away the Popsicle stick.

"See stupid Len, this is called love, even if she's not here to say goodbye…" I hugged myself and stood there in the middle of the kitchen.

I wasn't particularly thinking anything. I just stood there until I heard a beep coming from my phone. I went to my bag and opened it, taking out my phone. There was a text message from Miku and I clicked on it.

"_Kasane Teto wants an appointment on Wednesday, is that ok?"_

I texted back _"sure I have nothing scheduled that day"_ and took out my over stuffed planner then opened it to this Wednesday and wrote "Kasane Teto." Closing it, my phone beeped again.

"_Great! Teto says Thank you!"_ I smiled. Miku is loved by many and I can see why.

I closed my phone and chose not to reply then went into my room. I turned on my laptop and opened a blank document. I began writing nonsense starting with the weather.

After about an hour, I noticed it started to rain a little so I went into the kitchen for an orange. I looked at the fruit basket and saw nothing in it. I started to panic and look outside.

"I can make it if I run" I grabbed my jacket and wallet then ran outside to the store.

Len's POV

I got tired with watching CSI: Miami and went into the kitchen to look for ingredients to start dinner. I know I don't seem like the guy to cook but I'm actually pretty good at it.

"Damn, I don't have any of the fettuccini noodles" closing the pantry and putting on my jacket.

I looked outside and noticed it's raining a bit so I grabbed an umbrella just in case and walked out the door.

Walking into the air-conditioned grocery store, I closed my umbrella and went to the pasta aisle then grabbed two boxes of fettuccini noodles. I decided to grab some bananas so I went into the fruit area. There I saw that bouncing ribbon going to the oranges. I could swear that my eye was twitching.

I grabbed some bananas and put it in my basket but my curiosity got the best of me and I slowly walked towards the ribbon.

I was about to use one of my pick up lines until I turned the corner.

I saw pure beauty.

Rin's appearance wasn't bored or emotionless like I remembered. She was holding an orange next to her lips which were forming a soft, yet beautiful, smile. I'm also pretty sure that her eyes were sparkling. I felt my face burning and looked away.

"_This store's stupid air-conditioning must've broken down or something"_ I looked back wondering if she noticed me but saw her go into a checkout line. I quickly followed and ended right behind her.

I didn't try to talk to her until we were done buying our items.

She went to the doors and stopped right in front of them. I looked outside and saw that it was pouring rain. This was my chance, so I went behind her and leaned into her ear.

"Need an umbrella?" Rin turned around and gave me the same bored expression she had in school.

I wanted to see that smile again.

"If I run then I won't get that wet" she put on her hood and held her grocery bag tight.

I grabbed her hand and she looked at me with no expression but I'm pretty sure she's thinking _"what the hell do you want?"_

"Let me take you home" I held out my umbrella and smiled.

She shrugged and tried to get her hand out of my grasp but instead I intertwined my fingers with hers and grinned. I could tell she was annoyed but lost the battle and gave up.

I opened my umbrella and walked besides Rin with our hands still intertwined.

We were near a street corner and I saw a car driving extremely fast. He splashed the street puddle and I immediately jumped in front of Rin. Still holding both of us under the umbrella, I looked at my soaked jacket until I heard someone laugh. I turned around and saw Rin's smile. The only thing that made it better was her laugh, it sounded like an angel's.

I felt my heart rate speed up so I laughed with her trying to hide my heart's amplified beating.

Maybe she's not as bad as I thought.

Rin's POV

Len had me imprisoned with his hand and led me to an unknown neighborhood. He looked at me with that practical smile on his face.

"Would you like to come in for dinner?" his words came out like a soft pile of shit.

I'd rather die but I also don't want him to know where I live.

"If you rape me, you're dead" was my only choice.

"Fine, fine" he smirked "I'll wait till next time."

I hit my head into his chin and he laughed.

"_Great… he's one of those people who laugh at their own pain"_ I mentally face palmed myself and followed Len to his house which looked a little bit bigger than mine.

He opened the door and there was no presence in the house at all. I sort of felt bad for Len but this is probably why he has girls come over.

"Wait for me in the kitchen ok" Len took his shoes off and ran upstairs with the umbrella.

Damn he's smart. If he left that umbrella here then I would've just left.

I took off my shoes and took a quick tour of his house starting with his living room. I noticed that his house was very clean.

I looked through picture frames of when he was a kid and saw him and his dad only. I got curious at why he doesn't have any picture of his mom so I grabbed a photo album from a shelf near the TV and skimmed through them.

I heard footsteps coming from the stairs to I quickly put the album back and silently ran to the kitchen.

Len came back with a yellow jacket, a plain black shirt underneath and some light grey jeans.

"Sorry did I take long?" Len smiled and I felt like puking.

"Nope, not at all" I took a seat at the counter next to the sink and put my oranges next to me.

"Guess I'll start cooking" He cracked his knuckles and set the bag from the store on the counter near the stove.

He took out a pot and boiled some water then threw some noodles in. Taking another pan, he started to cut up some chicken breast and began to roast it. He turned off the stove boiling the noodles and emptied a can of sauce in the chicken's pan. After straining the pasta, he took out a plate and scooped up some of the noodles with a fork. Pouring the sauce with the chicken onto the plate, he set it down in front of me and got himself a plate. From the smell I could tell it was going to taste good.

"Chicken Alfredo" Len smirked.

"How do I know you didn't poison this?" I said while Len was handing me a fork and sitting across from me.

"You saw me cook it" he smiled and rested his elbow on the counter while placing his chin in his palm.

"You can try it first" I was afraid he did poison mine with that evil smile on his face. Maybe something to make me drowsy so he can rape me later.

"Then feed me" Len opened his mouth and smiled at the same time.

"You have hands" I stared at him coldly

"So do you" Len smirked and I lost the battle… again.

I took my fork and swirled some of the noodles onto it then held it in front of his mouth. He smiled and opened his lips and bit down on it. The little pulsation from his chomp vibrated through my arm and through my chest, causing my heart to beat a little faster.

Once he was done eating he commented "see its fine" and grinned.

"Could you get me a new fork then?" I held up the one I had.

"Why what's wrong with it?" Len added looking kind of confused.

"It has your spit and probably 80 other girls" I gave him a stern look.

"Its fine princess" he laughed at his sentence.

Princess? I was a little angry and I took his fork, dropping mine in his plate.

I twirled some of the noodles and the faint smell of garlic entered my nose. I could feel my mouth begin to water so I took a bite and was surprised. A person like Len can cook! I quickly swallowed what was in my mouth and ate more quickly.

When I was half finished I looked at Len and saw that he was looking at me eat the whole time. I looked back down at my food thinking about how embarrassing that must've been. I glanced back up at him and noticed a little bit of food on the right side of his face.

I motioned for him to wipe it off but since he was stupid, he did it to the left side of his face. I was a bit irritated after a few minutes so I just took a napkin next to me and wiped it off.

Touching his face made my heart beat fast again.

I looked away because my face felt warm. I took a quick peek to see that Len turned around also.

"_He's probably laughing at me and trying to hold it in"_ I thought to myself and turned back around.

Len's POV

"_Damn! I was looking like an idiot for wiping the wrong side of my face for five minutes!" _I used my hand to cover my mouth.

My face was burning, I'm pretty sure I'm hella blushing right now.

I hear Rin shift from the chair and I turned around seeing her faced towards me but looking back down at her food.

I sat facing her and pretended to fix my jacket.

"I think I should go home now" Rin shrugged and I looked at her a bit surprised.

"Oh come on, you barely ate" I smirked but she grabbed her grocery bag, put on her shoes and ran out the door with my umbrella.

"Damn she's fast!" I slipped on my shoes and put on my hood then chased after her.

I really enjoyed her company; I wanted her to stay a bit longer but when she turned the corner she disappeared.

She's too fast for her own good. I stood in the rain for a while and walked back home.

I closed the door behind me and sat down with my elbows resting on my knees while in my drenched clothes, holding my head with one hand.

"_Why did I even invite her here?""_ I thought.

"_Why am I feeling this way?"_ I gripped some of my bangs in my hand.

"_Why does it have to be her?"_ I grew angry with myself and stood up going into the kitchen.

I saw her unfinished plate of food and I grabbed her fork. It was still warm but I dropped it back down, now realizing what I was doing.

I threw away her food and finished mine in silence. Even though she doesn't talk a lot, she was just fun to have around.

After I was done doing the dishes I sighed and looked outside the nearest window to see a rainbow.

"Tomorrow is going to be a long day"

* * *

Yes, only Rin and Len POVs! And 3000 words too! *dies*

I'm sorry if this seemed rushed, I actually had a lot of time to write this but I had to get the ending of this chapter out of my head or else I'll forget it *dies again*

Review if you feel like it!


	3. Perfect match

I do not own vocaloid or the umbrella factory.

Ok… I'm just gonna have to tell you before you all get confused.

Chapters 1 &2 was on Monday so today's Tuesday

Rin and Len (and everyone else in the same age group) is in 10th grade

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: Love sick

"_Love is an acronym which stands for, __L__ots __O__f __V__arious __E__motions"_

Miku's POV

"I bet that lazy Rin is still sleeping" I took out my keys and grabbed the one for her front door.

I unlocked it and took off my shoes before running upstairs to her room. Opening the door slowly, I saw Rin still snuggled in her blanket.

I ran and jumped on her bed yelling "Rin! You have to get your lazy butt up for school!"

She nodded and put the blanket over her head but I pulled them off and threw it on the floor.

"I knew I shouldn't have given you a copy of my house key" she got up lazily and dragged herself to the bathroom.

I smiled and fixed her bed while thinking _"that's what you always say Rinny."_

After the bed was clean, I went downstairs to the kitchen and began to cook some eggs for breakfast. I also threw in some leeks because they are just that awesome.

I heard Rin pattering down the stairs and placed some of the eggs onto two plates.

I smiled at her until I saw something out of place. Her ribbon was tilted more to the side.

I knew right then and there that she had something on her mind. I'll ask her after we're done eating.

Rin was used to eating leeks because I almost always cook for her but today was different. She was eating them slower than usual. I looked at her wondering what was wrong while eating my breakfast.

I took our finished plates and started to wash them while Rin got a glass of orange juice for herself.

As I was busy humming _World is Mine_, Rin came by and gave me her empty glass then sat back down at the dining table.

After I was done with the dishes I checked my watch and saw that we had five minutes to spare before we have to walk to school. So I sat across from her and looked at her firmly.

"What's wrong?"I asked and tilted my head.

She didn't look at me and pointed to the note on the fridge. I went over to it and read it in my mind. I came back but walked behind Rin and fixed her bow.

"That doesn't mean that you have to look scrubby" I laughed and tighten her ribbon when it was sitting at the top of her head.

"Thanks Miku" she stood up and grabbed her bag.

"You're welcome!" I ruffled her bangs and giggled.

"Mikuuu! I thought you said I shouldn't look scrubby?" Rin instantly fixed her hair.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it!" I covered my mouth.

Rin walked to the coat closet and took out a bright red umbrella.

"I don't remember you having a red umbrella Rin" I looked at her curiously.

"This isn't mine" she held it up "It's Len's."

I froze from shock and asked Rin why she had something of Len's. She explained what happened and nodded her head with a _"yea-that's-all"_ face. I bobbed my head showing her that I understand.

"I see…" I then checked my watch and realized that we're out of time.

"We should leave before it's too late" I smiled and walked out the door after we locked it.

Len's POV

I let out a hot breathe on the other blonde's neck and hearing her sigh made me smirk. I started to nibble on her soft skin until I felt my nose tickle a little. I backed up from her, turned around and sneezed.

"_Why did I have to stay in my wet clothes until they dried up?"_ I asked myself sarcastically.

"Len? What's wrong?" her golden eyes looked confused.

"_I'm sick dumbass; didn't you just see me sneeze?"_ I turned back in her direction "I'm fine Neru."

I held her face in my hands and leaned in for a kiss. When I was an inch away from her lips, I looked at her in the eyes and immediately backed away.

Her eyes were blue for a second were they?

"Len are you alright?" I looked back at her and her long side ponytail disappeared and a bow was bouncing on her head.

I closed my eyes and said "sorry, I, uh, have to…" then ran out the door.

"_I'm not crazy, I'm not crazy, I'm not crazy!"_ I had no destination but my fever soon made me stop in front of my classroom. I opened the door and fell in my seat.

Luki came up to me and gave me a stern look.

I ignored him and rested my head on the table in front of me.

He lifted my head and I groaned from the headache I was having.

"Len, get out of my seat" Luki stared at me and I looked to my left to see an empty seat next to me.

"_Fucked up"_ I stood up and dragged my tired body to my seat.

"There, happy now?" I whined but Luki kept the same firm look on his face.

"I know you're sick Len, you have a major fever" Luki touched my forehead and I just sat there.

"I'm fine, I'm fine" I waved him off "I'll just take a nap later" I rested my head on my desk.

"Well ok then, if you say so" Luki sat down and class started.

"_I can make it… I hope"_

. . . . .

When the lunch bell rang, I told Luki I'll be going to the nurse's office. He nodded and I hauled my heavy body to the door with a big, red plus sign on it.

I opened it and saw Luka, Luki's older sister and the nurse's aide.

She's another girl I never went out with but that's because I see her as a sister. I couldn't date her if I tried anyways. Cause she's already engaged with her boyfriend Gakupo or something like that.

"Hey lulu" I whispered softly so the migraines I was having, wouldn't kick in.

"Hey Len" she instantly stuck a thermometer in my mouth and guided me to a bed.

She took it out and gave me a worried look "Len, I'll contact your teacher so you just sleep here for the rest of the day ok? I'll have Luki pick you up after school" she went to the phone and began talking.

Luka's voice started to fade and I fell asleep.

Rin's POV

I couldn't find Len at lunch so I wasn't able to return his umbrella to him.

I was supposed to meet Akita Neru after school today for her appointment so I waited outside for her to show up. She walked out the school doors and once she saw me, she hugged me. I hugged back, since I could tell she was stressed right now.

We walked to my house/office and I opened the door.

Yes I meet my patients in my house; it's supposed to give them a more comfortable feeling than being in a real councilor's office.

"You can sit on the couch and I'll get us something to drink, anything you want?" we both took off our shoes and I led Neru to my living room, even though she already knew where it was.

"Anything's fine" Neru took a seat and I left for the kitchen.

I came back with some water and a bowl of chocolates. Miku said that they were comfort food for sad people so I chose to have them around.

Setting the items in my hands down on the coffee table and placing a tissue box next to them, just in case.

"What's wrong?" I asked in my monotone voice while taking a seat across from her.

"I-it's Len" she started to fiddle with her phone in her hand.

I got up and placed my hand lightly on hers while looked her in the eyes with a warm stare.

"You're in a safe place to talk, nobody's here to judge you" I felt her hand loosen its grip and she sighed.

I removed my hand and sat back down.

"Len… he's been acting strange" Neru looked at me with teary eyes.

"How?" my face still wasn't changing its expression.

"He seems… more self cautious…" Neru shrugged.

I knew this wasn't going anywhere so I asked another question.

"Tell me how this all started" I stared at her.

"This morning… we were, um, making out and he stopped to sneeze. When he tried to kiss me again, he froze and jumped off. After that…." Neru started to tear up and she grabbed a few tissues.

"It's alright, take your time" I said reassuringly, yet in a bored tone.

After one year of helping people, I realized that you should NEVER rush them.

"After that… he" Neru continued.

"HE RAN WAY!" she burst into tears and fell onto the couch pillow that was next to her.

"HE DIDN'T REPLY TO ANY OF MY TEXTS EITHER!" she held the pillow tight.

"HE ALWAYS TEXTS BACK! BUT NOT TODAY?" she cried.

"Neru… I think he wants to break up with you" I said coldly yet, in a comforting tone.

"WHAT? WHY? WHAT DID I DO WRONG?" she lifted her head and yelled at me.

"It's not what you did wrong, it's what he's choosing to do" my blank face was telling her the truth.

"He must have his own reasons" I added.

"B-but… I love him…" she said, finally calming down.

I leaned in and asked "do you love him enough to leave him?"

Neru stared at me with a shocked face.

"N-no… he belongs to me!" she mumbled out while looking back down at the pillow.

"Neru, that's not called love" she shot her head up and looked at me angrily.

"That's called ownership… if you love him then seeing him happy should be enough, am I correct?" I rested back on the couch and looked at her. Her face changed from being angry to being confused.

"I'm not here to make a decision for you; I'm only here to assist you to the next step" I sighed then Neru stood up and looked at me a bit teary eyed.

I stood up and pulled her in a soft hug. I could feel her hug back and she rested her head on my shoulder.

"Thanks Rin" Neru sniffled and pulled apart from me.

I smiled kindly and so did she.

She decided to go and I lead her to my front door.

"Bye Rin" Neru waved.

"Wait" I took out my cup of chocolates and held it out to her "here, for visiting the doctor" I chuckled.

Neru laughed and took one before leaving for her house.

I went back inside my house and saw the red umbrella sitting on the ground. I put my bowl away and picked it up.

"I should return this before I forget…" I grabbed my coat and exited my door.

I had to walk to the grocery store first because I don't know the way to his house from mine. While walking the streets, I reached the corner where Len got splashed with water by a car. I laughed a little from the memory and continued walking.

I reached his house and went to the front door. I rang it once but had no answer. I knocked and the door slightly opened.

"Wow… he's more stupid than I thought" I walked inside and closed the door behind me.

"Hello?" I stood on the welcome mat waiting for an answer.

"_He's probably 'doing' someone right now"_ I was about to just leave the umbrella there and go away until someone said "Rin?"

I looked up at the stairway and saw a pink haired guy looking down at me with a puzzled face.

"What are you doing here?" he came down the stairs and when I looked at him, I have to say that he's a bit taller than Len.

"Just came by to return Len's umbrella" I held the object in front of me "what's your name?" I asked curiously.

"Oh how rude of me! I'm Megurine Luki" he smiled.

"Are you gay?" I asked instantly after he was done with his introduction. (A/N: I have **nothing** against gay people, lesbians, or bisexual people, please don't flame me)

Luki laughed and it seemed like he heard that question many times.

"No I'm not, I'm just Len's friend and he's sick right now so I'm helping him out" Luki pointed to the ceiling signaling the truth in his sentence.

"You must be an angel then" I said in a bored tone.

"Why is that?" Luki asked.

"Because you can befriend a dishrag like him, I'm surprised he didn't steal your girlfriend or something" I explained to him.

Before he could respond, a voice yelled out "LUKIIIIIIIIIIIII!" we both turned to see Len at the top of the staircase.

"Len! You're supposed to stay in bed!" Luki shouted.

"But I don't feel like it!" Len whined then stumbled but Luki ran up to catch him.

"Rin, I'm sorry to ask you this but can you help me?" Luki looked at me with a kind smile which was way different from Len's ugly smirk.

I took off my shoes and put my hand through the strap at the end of the umbrella then ran up the stairs to put one of Len's arms around my neck.

When we placed him in his bed, Luki fixed his blanket like he was his mother.

"Thanks" Luki smiled and I smiled back.

"Could you do just one more thing for me please?" he placed his palms together and looked at me with hope in his eyes. I knew this wasn't going to be good but Luki seemed like a nice guy so I agreed.

"Could you watch him? I have to cook him something for him but whenever I leave, he does something stupid. I couldn't even lock the door without him being an idiot" he clarified with a smile.

I laughed a little from him calling Len stupid and nodded.

"Thanks again" he smiled and left while closing the door.

I kneeled down at the side of his bed looked at Len's sleeping face and realized that he looked like a little kid. I laughed at my thought until I heard him shift positions.

He faced towards me and let an arm hang off the bed.

I poked his cheek while silently saying "now you don't look so tough."

Len grabbed my hand.

"Gotcha" Len smirked.

I freaked out so I gripped the umbrella with my other hand and hit his head as hard as I could.

He went unconscious and I was panting heavily from fear. I ran out tripping on the stairs.

I found Luki in the kitchen boiling something. Once I took a peek I saw a fish head stick out. My eye twitched from the stink.

"Oh, why are you down here?" Luki turned around from his 'creation' to face me.

"Don't worry, I read Len a bedtime story, I'm pretty sure he's _deep_ asleep" I laughed sarcastically to myself.

"That's good, now you can help me cook!" Luki flashes an innocent smile despite the horrible site behind him.

I smiled at the thought of Len having to eat that crap. I think Luki would shove it down his throat despite Len's protest.

"No it's ok, you're doing fine" I laughed from picturing Len's horrible face getting stuffed with fish.

"Are you sure?" he picked up a ladle and scooped up some of the broth.

"I need a taste tester" he smiled and my eye twitched again.

"N-no, it's alright, I'm not a big fan of fish" I had to get out of this situation without being mean.

Luki leaned close to my face and smiled "maybe I can change your mind" he said in a soft voice.

I was trying not to puke from the smell of the fish that seeped into his hair.

I couldn't hold my breath anymore so I pushed him away and ran into a different room, taking a big whiff of fresh clean air.

I now see why Luki is friends with Len… he isn't wanted anywhere else and Len doesn't have anybody else to go with.

I peeked in the kitchen and saw that he turned around so I decided to make a run for it.

I put on my shoes and ran out the door at lightning speed.

Once I got home I fell to the ground and laughed.

"They're a perfect match!" I yelled in my laughter.

And that was when I realized I forgot to return Len's umbrella.

* * *

I actually had a different ending for this chapter but I thought that it would rush the whole story so I decided to not use it.

I just wanted to introduce Luki to Rin x)

I also didn't want to always have Rin's POV first so this time I started with Miku's!

But Rin had like 3 pages that's all in her POV e_e

I'll try to update soon!

You can review if you want. Nobody is forcing you.


	4. Thank you

Sorry for the late update. My friend lent me some manga and I had to read them! I would've been done with this earlier if I wasn't laughing every 5-10 pages orz.

But here you go! Chapter 4!

I do not own vocaloid.

* * *

Chapter 4: Date?

"_The eyes are blind. One must look with the heart." –The Little Prince_

Len's POV

I woke up the next morning with an even bigger headache than yesterday but this one wasn't from a virus, it felt like I've been kicked in the head by a horse 40 times.

I clutched some of my bangs in my hand and rose from my bed.

"Ugh….." I muttered out and slowly walked to the bathroom.

I stared in the mirror as I do every morning but when I blinked, I saw Rin. I rubbed my eyes and she disappeared. My reflection was the only one staring back at me.

"I've must've hit my head really hard because I see Rin everywhere" I laughed to myself.

"Oh really?" I jumped and turned around to see Luki leaning against the door.

"Dammit Luki! Quit scaring me like that!" I untied my hair and started to comb it.

"Ok, ok crybaby" Luki chuckled and I glared at him but he kept a smile on his face.

Sometimes Luki sleeps over at my house, we have a spare bedroom but it's basically Luki's now.

After I was done with my morning routine I went downstairs and I smelled a hint of oil and fish.

I ran to the kitchen and saw Luki hold out two plates.

"Tuna fish taco!" he yelled.

I swear he's addicted to tuna but I took the plate and bit onto the soft tortilla wrap. At least this is better than what he was trying to shove down my throat yesterday. I shuddered from the past incident and put my finished plate in the sink.

I went to put on my shoes until I felt like someone was watching me. I turned around to see Luki eyeing me suspiciously.

"What?" I asked a bit irritated.

"Len, can I ask you a question?" Luki looked at me sternly.

"You already did…" I pointed out but he came to me and smacked my head.

"What that hell was that for?" I held my aching skull and stared angrily at him.

"I'm serious Len" Luki stared back.

"Fine, what's your question?" I shrugged.

"Why do you see Rin everywhere?" I glanced at Luki confounded by his question.

"I actually don't know…" I looked away and onto the ground.

Luki sighed and asked another question "did you know she was here yesterday?"

I shot my head to his direction in disbelief.

"She did? Well what was I doing?" I asked while trying to remember that day.

"Sleeping" Luki quickly answered and I mentally slapped myself.

"_Duh…"_

"But…" Luki continued.

"But?" I looked at him curiously.

He smirked and looked at me "She has really soft legs."

My eyes widen from shock and I grabbed his collar, pushing him against the wall.

I don't know why but I was furious.

"What the hell did you do to her?" I gave him my worst death glare.

"Nothing" Luki's smirk was replaced with truthful eyes.

"Huh?" I was confused. I was angry. I wanted to punch him but I could tell he was telling the truth.

I set him down and he dusted himself off.

"Len" he put a gentle hand on my shoulder "do you really hate her?"

I looked down while thinking about her smile and angelic laugh then felt my face began to get hot.

I heard Luki laugh so I looked up at him and he teased "Len has a crush!"

I punched his arm and yelled "shut up! No I don't! What grade are you in anyways!"

He laughed and followed me out the house, to school.

It's not a crush.

I hate her.

I hate her.

Right?

. . . . . . . . .

When we arrived on school property, I went to the same, unused, classroom I always go to while Luki heads off to the library.

I opened the door to find Neru sitting on a desk, waiting for me. I smirked and walked over to her. I grabbed a piece of her hair and kissed it. She giggled and I kindly smiled at her.

I took a quick glance outside and saw that Rin and Miku were walking towards the entrance.

I came back to reality when Neru lightly poked my chest.

"Len~" she whined.

I didn't reply but I thought about what Luki said.

"_Do you really hate her?"_

"_Len has a crush!"_

"_Her legs are really soft."_

I punched the desk at the last thought and it startled Neru.

"I'm sorry Neru…"

I thought about it for a second.

"But I'm going to have to break up with you…"

If I did like Rin then I'm going to have to get rid of all the obstacles between us.

I had to make sure.

I was too deep in thought that I didn't notice Neru crying.

"_Let me guess… Rin…"_ I thought to myself while holding her chin in my hand.

"I'm sorry again Neru" I whispered.

"I-its ok" she whimpered "R-Rin already told m-me that this was g-going to happen."

"_Bingo"_ I thought as she walked out.

I soon went to my class and sat in my seat, staring out the window.

"_Do I really like her?"_

"_Do I even want to know?" _

I face palmed myself and tried to empty my mind but more pictures of Rin popped in my head. I was tempted to yell something but kept my sanity and stayed calm.

. . . . . . . .

It was lunch time and I stayed in my seat while everyone else went to the cafeteria. As Luki came back with our usual lunches, he stared at me while I was eating my banana.

"What?" I stopped to look at him.

"You're quiet" he leaned in "too quiet…"

"You're crazy" I took the final bite out of my banana and held the finished peel in my hand.

"Hey Rin" Luki turned to face the door and I dropped my head onto my desk, trying to hide the beating of my heart.

He lifted my head and said "I believe you're the crazy one" with an _"I-told-you"_ face.

I looked at the door to see no one and glared at Luki.

"You're blushing Len" he let go of my head and ate the rest of his sandwich.

I immediately covered my face with my hands but remembered that I had my banana peel in my other hand and now it was on my nose.

"Looks good on you" I heard a voice say.

I knew it couldn't be Luki's because it has a higher pitch. So I looked up through one of my fingers and saw the blonde haired, blue eyed angel standing at the door.

"Hi Rin" Luki turned and I could tell he was smiling.

I quickly took my hands off from my flushed face and went to throw the banana peel in the trash. I took a tissue and wiped my face then sat back down in my seat.

"Sorry but I'm going to get a drink, Len, do you have two bucks I could borrow?" Luki held out his hand and smiled.

I took out my wallet from my pocket and handed him two dollars.

"Thanks" Luki laughed and walked out the door then closed it, leaving me and Rin alone.

"So you wanted to see me?" I stood up and walked towards her while trying to act calm.

I put a finger under her chin and smiled but her bitter stared made me back up a little.

"Here" she shoved something into my stomach and I backed away looking at my umbrella.

"I wanted to return it earlier but I couldn't find you at lunch yesterday."

"So you were looking for me?" I smirked at her but her eyes stayed bored and emotionless.

"Please let go of me" her appearance didn't change but I could tell she was annoyed by me so I took my hand off.

"Take it" she shoved the umbrella in my chest and I caught it when she let go.

She was about to leave until I grabbed her hand. She turned around and looked at me with an angry face.

I stared at her confused until I stuttered "w-wait."

"What?" her glare made me think twice about this.

"_What are you doing? You are Kagamine Len!"_ I yelled to myself.

"_Just ask her! Stupid!" _I held her hand tight.

"Would you like to come over for dinner again?" I grinned and leaned closer to her.

"No" she replied. I knew she was going to say that.

I took her hand and kissed it.

"Why is that?" I questioned.

"Because I have an appointment today" her glare didn't change.

"And because you said that the next time I go into your house for dinner, you're going to rape me" I stared at her a bit surprised to see that she remembered that.

"I was just kidding" I chuckled.

"So you lied?" Rin's words pierced through my soul.

I didn't know how to answer her. Before I could reply; she ripped her hand out of my grasp and said "I hate liars" then walked out the door.

I stood there in shock until Luki came in.

"How'd it go?" he smiled.

I knew he was holding a secret so I answered "you heard it all."

Rin's POV

As I walked out the door, I saw Luki walking back with a water bottle in one hand.

I ignored him and attempted to walk back to the lunchroom.

I stopped in the middle of the empty hallway and looked at my hand.

"_I better go wash this"_ I was about to walk into the girls bathroom until I heard some girls talking.

I ignored them then walked in and began to wash my hands, with extra soap.

They were talking rather loud and I can't turn off my ears so I listened to their conversation while looking down at my hands.

"I heard he broke up with her"

"So he's single right?"

"Len is so dreamy!"

I flinched at the last sentence and after I was finished drying my hands, I walked over to the three girls.

"Len isn't worth it" I said while making slight eye contact with one girl.

"Huh?" another girl asked.

"Kagamine Len is a player, he'll only break your heart" I said sternly.

"I'm pretty sure he's a gentleman but you're just trying to keep him to yourself!" the girl I was looking at yelled.

"No, I'm just telling you to not go for him" I was taken back at what the girl said.

"You're so greedy!" the third girl said.

I froze in my position and watched them walk out.

I thought about it for a second but whispered "I warned you" then followed them out the bathroom.

. . . . . . . . . .

It was the end of the school day but I sat in my seat after class because I didn't want to leave for home yet.

I got a note from one of Teto's friends saying that she's sick and couldn't meet with me today.

Miku also has a new boyfriend and she's currently on a date with him. I forgot his name but his blue hair sticks out a lot.

I stared out the window, looking at the tree branches blowing in the wind and some birds flying away.

I was too concentrated on the outside world beyond the window that I didn't notice the door open.

Len's POV

I waited outside for Rin to show up but she never did so I guessed she was still inside the school building. I went inside and opened almost every door because I didn't know where her class was.

Once I opened the 30th door, I found her looking out the window.

I noticed my classroom wasn't that far away either.

I walked next to her and said "there you are!"

She turned her head and the light that was reflecting on her face made her glow beautifully.

"What do you want?" Rin said in her usual monotone voice.

"_To see you smile"_ I thought to myself.

"Just wanted to know if I could walk you home" I grinned.

She stood up and pushed in her chair then looked at me harshly "I'd rather die."

"I'll take that as a yes!" I followed her out the door.

Rin's POV

What the hell? Len is so annoying. He's following me home but I'm taking major detours through town so he doesn't know where I live.

He suddenly grabbed my hand and dragged me to a nearby clothing store.

Len grabbed a few dresses and shirts that didn't look half bad. He had a great sense of style, whether it's for guys or girls but I declined them all.

He took me to a pet store next then to an electronics store.

I was growing tired of being dragged around by Len but I stayed with him.

"Are you hungry?" I heard Len ask.

"No" I replied but my stomach growled right after my sentence.

I quickly wrapped my arms around my stomach and looked down.

"_Spending all day with Len get's you tired or should I say, hungry" _I thought.

Len laughed and said "come on, I'll buy you some ice cream" while taking my hand and walking towards an ice cream shop.

I didn't pull away, I didn't fight, I didn't think, I just followed.

"What would you like?" he asked and smiled at me.

"A-are there any orange flavored ice creams?" I felt like a little kid wondering is Santa was real or something.

Len didn't laugh; instead he said "no, I don't believe so" and began to ponder.

I looked at him a bit surprised, he would've at least held back a laugh but he didn't even chuckle. He glanced back and smiled. I swiftly faced my head downwards and said "um, vanilla's fine."

"Alright" he leaned close to my face and whispered "wait for me."

I felt hot blood run to my face as he was walking to the cashier.

My mind was blank until he came back with one vanilla and chocolate ice cream. He handed me my vanilla and ate his chocolate one.

As I slowly ate my ice cream, Len asked "so how is it?"

"It's ok, I guess" I didn't look up at him.

"Can I try?" Len smiled and I moved my ice cream away from him.

"Aw, please Rin?" I could see that he was already finished with his ice cream, I then ate mine all in one bite so he couldn't have any.

"Ow…" I held my head with both of my hands because of the huge brain freeze I was having.

"Brain freeze?" Len smirked and I nodded my head.

"I know how to get rid of it" his words made me look up at him.

"H-how?" I had to squint my eyes because of the pain in my head.

Without answering, Len put his hands on top of mine and kissed my forehead. I was speechless, I felt my brain freeze melt down and I could feel my body going numb.

His kiss was his own drug.

He let go of my hands and looked at me with that practical smile on his face.

I was about to say my thanks to him until I saw a teal haired girl walk by with her blue haired servant. I pulled Len into a bush with me.

"What's wrong?" Len asked but I covered his mouth with my hand and told him to be quiet.

I watched Miku and her _current_ boyfriend get some ice cream. Once they left, I jumped up and Len followed my example.

"What was that for?" Len asked again.

"Nothing" I stepped out of the bush and onto concrete.

I looked at Len to see that he had a few leaves in his hair and I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"What? Is there something on my face?" he pointed to his cheek.

"N-no it's on your head" I tried to stop laughing but instead, I had a big smile on my face.

He searched all over his head but not the places where the leaves were so I motioned him to bend down.

"You really are an idiot" I laughed and took out the leaves in his hair.

We were at the same eye level so I looked into his eyes and weren't as terrible as I remembered. They seemed softer than when we first met.

Len's POV

As I gaze into her deep blue eyes, I fell under her spell. I leaned closer to her face and she didn't budge. Our lips were about to touch until she slightly turned her head. Her face was a bit pink, I knew she was blushing but I was also. I back away and stood my full height again.

"Oh come on!" A random guy yelled out.

"Yeah! Kiss the girl!" A random girl shouted.

"Just kiss her!" Another random person said.

I looked at Rin and saw that she looked a bit embarrassed so I shouted back "shut up! Go bother someone else!"

I patted her shoulder and she looked up at me. I gave her a smile and said "come on, let's get out of here, there are too many meddlesome people at this place."

She nodded and I guided her out of sight.

"That way" she pointed to the left.

"That's where my house is" she put her finger down and walked that direction.

I smiled and followed.

Rin stopped in front of a white house and turned around to face me but she was looking at the ground.

"Did you have fun?" I grinned.

"Yeah, I did" she turned and left for her door.

"Bye!" I turned around and walked away.

I was about to take one more step until I felt something pull on my shirt. I rotated my body to see Rin tugging at the end of my shirt. I stared at her a bit surprised and realized that she looked really cute.

"Thank you!" she didn't smile but her eyes spoke her feelings.

I grinned at her and said "you're welcome."

I then took her hand and kissed it "my princess."

* * *

Sorry again… I was listening to servant of evil. :D

But I hated this chapter! I had 5 different endings but they either, rushed the story too much or I couldn't think of a better ending so I erased it. e_e

I'll try to update chapter 5 sooner and I'll also try to make it better than this MEGA crappy excuse for a chapter.

Actually, I'm just really tired but I felt like I haven't updated in forever so I'm updating against my will right now.

Feel free to review and criticize this horrible chapter.


	5. Dreaming

I don't think I'll be able to update until Friday but I'll try to finish chapter 6 and post it before my flight on Wednesday.

I do not own Vocaloid, anything mentioned in this fic or toast.

* * *

Chapter 5: Dreams come true?

_"Dreams make you wonder if anything is possible."_

Rin's POV

I woke up this morning in a daze. When Miku entered my room she was surprised to see that I was awake. I was a bit astonished myself so I began my morning routine.

I came downstairs to see Miku already at the dining table, drinking some soup. I'm guessing that's breakfast so I sat down across from her and looked to see a leek in my cup. I drank it and left the leek for her since I could already tell she was going to ask if she could have it.

"Aren't you going to eat the leek?" she asked and pointed to mine sitting in my cup.

"No, you can have it" I pushed the cup towards her.

"Really? Thank you!" Miku's eyes were shining from the sight of leeks.

I smiled at her while she was chewing on the end of the vegetable.

"Sooo, what happened yesterday?" she asked with a smirk and leaned closer to me.

"Huh?" I was a bit nervous to tell her the truth.

"Oh, come on Rinny! When I was with Kaito yesterday, we saw you and Len ditch in a bush."

"_Damn!"_ I cleared my throat "it's not what you think" I tried to say reassuringly until she shouted "You never told me about your date!"

I sighed and face palmed myself, knowing that she was going to say something like that "no, it wasn't a date Miku."

"Ok then" she laughed but stopped pressuring me.

"But Rin" her look became serious.

"What is it Miku?" I asked a little curiously.

"How do you feel about Len?" I stopped to think. I didn't hate him, did I?

"W-why?" was my only response.

"Because Rin" she sat back down in her seat "didn't you ever realize that you never liked eye contact or smiled to anyone besides me or when you're acting nice to them?"

I knew that I never liked looking people in the eyes but when Miku told me about my smiling habits, I guess she was right. I stayed quiet but nodded my head when I understood what she meant.

"Well you looked at Len right in the eyes and you smiled, even laughed in front of him" I stared at her in disbelief although I wasn't all that surprised since Miku was like a sister to me.

"Rin, can you tell me the truth?" she sighed then asked "how do you feel about Len?"

I don't hate him, wait, no, I do. I hate him. I hate Len. He hurts other people and I can never forgive him.

"Rin" Miku cupped my face in her hands and made me look at her.

"You already know Len is a player. I don't want him to hurt you" her eyes were caring, yet protective.

I smiled because I never had a person care about me so much. I guess I was a bit too happy that I started to shed tears of joy.

"Rin? I'm so sorry!" she held me in her arms like a mother.

I shook my head and hugged her back "n-no I'm just happy."

I could tell she was confused so I continued my sentence "I n-never had someone care about me… this much."

I could feel her tense up then she held me closer.

We lost track of time and ran to school but made it before our names were called. I stood in front of my classroom door, 1A, while Miku went into hers, 3A.

"Kagamine Rin, how unusual" the teacher spoke.

"Sorry, family matters" I regulated my breathing and took my seat.

"Ok, onto the next person!" the teacher continued.

. . . . . . . . . .

When the lunch bell rang, everybody ran out the door. I sat in my seat and waited for them to leave then walked to the cafeteria. I forgot my lunch from this morning so I sat in my usual spot because I had no money to buy food. My stomach growled but I tried to hide it.

"Rin?" I heard a voice speak and look up to see Luki with a sandwich and banana in his hands.

"Hi Luki" I looked at him with my bored expression.

"Where's your lunch?" he asked with a worried look.

"I forgot it at home, along with my money" I looked down at my empty hands. I don't know why I told him that but his aura persuaded me to.

"Oh, wait here!" Luki ran to the short lunch line.

"_It's not like I'm going anywhere"_ I looked at the clean table before me.

I heard some light footsteps getting closer so I looked up to see Luki hold out two wrapped cookies with a smile.

"Something is better than nothing!" his smile was much kinder than Len's and I took them without question.

"Thanks" I stared at the cookies while putting them in my lap.

"You're welcome!" he laughed "well I have to get back to the classroom so you have a nice day!"

He walked out of the cafeteria and I was still staring at the cookies he gave to me.

"He really is an angel" I muttered to myself and unwrapped the cookies then took a bite.

Len's POV

When the final bell rang, I was about to get up and find Rin again until Luki told me he had to tell me something.

"What is it?" I sat in my seat and looked at him while everybody else goes out of the classroom, leaving me and him alone.

"You should come to the lunchroom with me once in a while" he smiled and I looked at him confused.

"Huh? That's really random" I eyed him with a smile.

"Well when I went to get our food, I saw Rin starve" he looked up to the ceiling.

"What? Is she still hungry? I better go find her and…" I was about to run out the door until Luki grabbed my arm.

"She's fine, I bought her some cookies but you should've been there with me at least" he smiled again.

"Well how was I supposed to know?" I asked him like he knew all the answers.

"I dunno, I can't see into the future" he laughed.

"Well if you could then I'd just ask you what the answers are on the next test" I said jokingly.

"Yeah right, like I'll tell you" he snickered.

"But Len, you're also really loud" Luki looked at me with a bored expression.

"_My gosh, he's so damn random"_ I thought while staring at his face.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

His smile came back on his face "like you don't know."

"If I did, I wouldn't be asking you" I gave him a stare that portrayed _"duh."_

"Well if I _must _remind you about your date with Rin then you should be ashamed of yourself!" Luki laughed and I felt a light blush come to my face.

I stood up and pushed in my chair "well, like I said yesterday, Luki" I walked towards the door and opened it "go bother someone else" I smirked and left to find Rin.

I walked outside and saw that Rin already left with that pink haired, twin drill girl. If only I could remember her name.

Rin's POV

Since Miku had to do something after school, I went home with Teto because she rescheduled her appointment to today. It was a long walk but Teto's continuous chattering made it feel shorter.

When we arrived at my house, I led her inside.

"Would you like anything to drink?" I asked as I guided her to my living room.

"Water's fine" she said while taking a seat then looked at me when I was going into the kitchen.

"Um" I came back with water and my bowl of chocolates "is there anything else you would like?"

"Do you have any French bread?" her eyes started to sparkle.

"Let me check" I set the objects that were in my hands, onto the table and went back into the kitchen.

I came back and said "sorry, I don't" and her face began to morph into a sad expression.

"I can toast some bread if that's ok" I tried to calm her down.

"That's fine!" she smiled and I sighed in relief then left for the kitchen again.

I took some bread and put them in the toaster. When they were done I put them in a plate and placed them in front of Teto and sat in my seat.

"What's the matter?" I asked while she took a bite out of the toast.

"Well… I have an older boyfriend and…" she took another bite out of her bread.

"And?" I continued.

"He doesn't pay any attention to me!" she grabbed her glass of water and chugged it.

"Why?" I asked with no passion in my sentence.

"He's too busy smoking and playing on his stupid laptop!" Teto took the last bite of the toast and grabbed the other one from the plate.

"Do you know why he smokes?" I asked.

"He says it's stress because of his work" Teto took a big bite out of the toasted bread.

"I just want to break that annoying laptop and..!" the twin drills on the sides of her head started to spin and I stared at her a little amazed.

"Teto… how about meeting him in the middle so that both of you can be happy" I stared at her, now slowing, drills.

"How?" she stopped gnawing the bread.

"Well maybe you can do something he likes and he could do something you like" I said encouragingly.

"Hm… he does like it when I don't talk for a while…" she spoke.

"_I can see why…"_ I thought to myself while remembering the walk home.

I heard the door bell ring and excused myself from the conversation. I looked out the window and saw a guy with white hair and red eyes. He had a little pony tail like Len but he wore a purple tie with a grey shirt while holding a cigarette between his lips.

I was a bit shocked to see that he looked similar to Len so I stood there until he rang the door bell again.

"_Right, I was supposed to open the door"_

I unlocked the door and looked at him with no expression.

"How can I help you?" I asked.

"I came to pick up Teto" besides his 'bad boy' look, when he said Teto's name, his voice went soft.

I invited him in and went to the living room to get Teto. She finished her plate and followed me to the front door.

"Delly!" she yelled and glomped him.

"Hey I thought I told you to not call me that!" he bit onto his cigarette and caught his balance.

"Ok DeeDee!" Teto's voice sounded happy.

"Alright, enough with the nicknames" he snickered a bit and petted her head.

"Ready to go?" he looked down at her.

"Yup!" she looked back up at him and smiled.

"Thanks for taking care of her" he looked at me and I replied "You're welcome, uh..."

"Honne Dell" he answered my hidden question.

"Oh, ok, I'm Kagamine Rin by the way" I smiled kindly.

"Thanks Rin!" Teto yelled out while still holding onto Dell.

"No problem" I smiled and guided them out the door.

As I watch Dell open the passenger door and let Teto sit, he got into the driver's seat and drove off then I went back inside my house.

I saw the bread crumbs that Teto spilled so I went into the closet to get the vacuum to clean it up.

I thought that I might as well clean the whole floor. After a few hours of vacuuming and rearranging a few things, my house looked spotless. Even though there wasn't a lot of cleaning to be done.

I fell onto my couch from exhaustion. I think I'll reward myself to some ice cream!

As I closed the freezer with my ice cream in one hand, I stared at the note that was still attached to the fridge with a flower magnet.

"Mom…" I whispered to myself.

I continued to stare at her hand-written letter until I felt something cold on my hand. I looked down to see that my ice cream melted so I quickly threw it away and went to wash my hands then got a paper towel to wipe up the mess on the ground.

I watched my hand move around in circles then threw the paper towel away.

I opened my fridge to find an empty box of ice cream.

"That must've been the last one" I sighed and went to do my homework.

About an hour later, I started to feel tired so I packed up my homework assignments and put on my pajamas.

I yawned and turned off my main light and walked to my bed with my nightlight shining the way.

Yes, I have a nightlight.

As I gradually let my heavy eyes close, I went into dreamland.

. . . . . . . .

"Rin…"

"Rin…."

I slowly fluttered my eyes opened to see Len in a lab coat and smiling kindly.

"Rin, are all functions stable?" Len asked in a soft tone.

I nodded my head and Len held out his hand. I just stared at it while he put it back down to his side.

"Ah, I see, the upgrade didn't work" Len's tone was sad.

I stared at him while he took out wires connecting to my body.

"Rin, you can go and play while I get to work" he laughed gently and left for his computer.

I didn't know how to play; it wasn't installed into my hard drive, so I continued to stare at him while he was tapping away at the keyboard.

After countless errors, he slammed his fists onto the desk and brushed his fingers through his bangs. I could tell he noticed me looking at him because he got up from his chair and patted my head then gave me that same kind smile he always does.

"It's not complete" he lowered himself to my height and put his hands on my shoulders.

I nodded my head again to show him I understand.

As years pass by Len started to get weaker.

"Shall I call the hospital, master?" I asked with no emotion.

"No Rin, it's ok, I have to finish this program for you" he gave me the same gentle smile he always does and pats my head.

One night, I heard Len talking to himself.

"She doesn't understand… not yet."

I caught a glimpse of his face and asked "why do you cry?"

A few hundred years pass, I, robot of miracle, was left alone.

As I cleaned the place, like I always do, I looked at Len's computer.

I want to know what he was making for me till the end of his life.

"Kokoro"

I connected the wires that I needed, to my body and looked at the computer screen. I pressed enter and felt an acceleration of feelings over power me. I fell to the ground, holding my shaking body.

Was this what I hoped for?

My tears began to flow out of me and I kept asking myself why.

I now know how to be happy.

I now know how to be sad.

How deep they are.

How touching they are.

I am beginning to notice the reason why I was born. Being by yourself must be lonesome.

I was remembering the memories of Len while the "kokoro" is overflowing inside of me.

"Thank you" I got up from the ground and sang with all my heart.

But something went wrong, the program was too much, it had overridden my system.

Before my programming was shut down, I smiled and thought about Len's kind smile.

. . . . . . . .

"LEN!" I woke up from my dream in sweat.

I immediately turned to my alarm clock to see that it was three in the morning.

I placed a hand on my forehead and got up to go the bathroom.

"What's up with that dream?" I asked myself while splashing my face with cold water and wiping it off with a towel.

The only image that I remembered was Len's smile. It was so gentle and kind. I then remembered Len's soft eyes from yesterday. If you put those together…, I thought about that and felt my face get a little warm then splashed my face with water again.

"Stupid."

* * *

Muahahahaa! Who is she saying that too? Who knows! xD

But I also realized that Rin's current personality in here is like the one in "Kokoro." So I added it in here to prove it and show it to all of u! :\

Muahahahaaaa again! I love crack pairings! I mean, really, Dell and Teto? Have they even met? Well if you think about it then they could be a cute couple…. I think.

And I'm sorry for this short chapter, I was going to continue it but I thought that the next event should just be in chapter 6 xD

Review if you have time!


	6. Three options

Yes! I got chapter 6 up! But I won't be able to update until Friday so I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

By the way… it's Friday in the story ok xD

I don't own vocaloid, France or waffles.

* * *

Chapter 6: Mysterious hero

"_The more precious the thing is, the more easily it is broken."_

Rin's POV

I couldn't go back to sleep so I stayed awake, waiting for my alarm to ring. I began brushing my teeth until Miku barged into my bathroom. I looked at her with my toothbrush hanging out of my mouth.

"My, you're up early" she laughed and I began to brush my hair.

I nodded and spit the foam out of my mouth.

After I put on my uniform and ribbon, I came downstairs to see some waffles.

"No leeks today?" I asked with a smile.

"You ran out" she giggled and set a glass of orange juice on my table.

"No you just ate it all" I laughed and Miku nodded in agreement.

She sat down across from me and ate her waffles.

"Oh yeah… Rin, I won't be able to walk home with you today" she took another bite from her breakfast.

"I'm going with Kaito to pick up someone from the airport, after school, so you can walk home without me ok" she continued.

"That's fine" I said while finishing my meal and setting my plate in the sink.

"Ok" she smiled and began to do the dishes.

I didn't tell Miku about my dream of Len because of her warning yesterday.

We were walking to school and I was deep in thought. I was thinking about my dream about Len, last night. I don't know why. I haven't had a dream in a while and when I do, I dreamt about Len.

I was too busy wondering and thinking that I almost hit a street light, if only Miku hadn't pulled me out of the way.

"Rin, are you ok?" she asked while still holding my arm gently.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking" I laughed a little.

"Is there something you want to talk about?" she let go of my arm and I slowly put it down to my side.

"No, it's alright" I tried to get out of this conversation.

"Well ok then…" Miku gave me her _'I'm-still-going-to-find-out'_ look but stopped stressing me.

We walked onto the school grounds and when I turned my head, I saw Len… kissing another girl.

I completely forgot about the kind Len in my dream and filled my heart with hatred.

I wasn't angry. It's kind of hard to explain but it felt more like I was betrayed.

"Ugh, how disgusting" I said out loud to let the people around us hear.

Len's POV

I was walking onto school property until one of my ex-girlfriends came up to me, stopping me in front of the door, and wanted to be in a relationship with me again. I rejected her but she started crying. I tried to make her stop until she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. I was too shocked to move or push her away because I remembered that she was a really good kisser.

"Ugh, how disgusting"

I looked from the corner of my eye and saw Rin standing there with Miku.

I immediately pushed her off and ran to Rin.

"Rin, it's not what it looks like" I tried to explain but her emotionless face gave me goose bumps.

"Why would I care?" she responded and I felt my heart drop.

Does she not like me back? Was this all for nothing?

As I was busy asking myself questions, I stared at Rin walking away with Miku following behind.

I felt furious so I went to my ex and gave her a glare.

"Stay away from me" I told her in an irritated tone then walked away.

This early and drama starts to form. I sighed and opened my classroom door.

Luki came back from the library and looked at me while I planted my face on my desk.

"_I was so close" _I was thinking until Luki picked up my head and looked at me.

"What's wrong now?" he let go of my head and took his seat.

"My ex-girlfriend kissed me in front of Rin and everybody else" I muttered.

"Which one?" he asked, trying to get all the details.

"I don't want to remember right now Luki" I rested my elbow on the desk and put my chin in my palm.

Rin's POV

I was sitting in class, bored like always but still paid attention.

The teacher announced that we would be doing a project with the class 3A and told us to pick a name out of a hat.

"_Really? A hat?"_ I took a piece of paper out and looked at it with irritation.

"_Fate hates me"_ I placed the paper in my binder and over heard everyone whisper who they had. I eavesdropped to see who had Miku so I could try to switch with them but the teacher then announced that we couldn't trade so I quit listening to other people's conversation and sat down.

"Ok, everybody line up, we're going on a field trip!" the teacher yelled out.

"_You do realize we're tenth graders right?"_ I got up from my seat and followed everyone else to the side of the classroom.

We then walked down the hall to Miku's class.

"_Best field trip ever"_ I thought mockingly.

"Everybody, please go and find your partner but if you're having trouble locating them then come ask me" the other teacher said while we we're entering the room.

I looked around and saw Miku, I smiled and waved but when she mouthed _"are you my partner?"_ I shook my head in disappointment. She made a sad face and I located my co-worker.

I saw Len and gave him a glare then walked his direction.

"Hey Luki" I instantly turned my head to face the pink haired person that was sitting next to him.

"Hey are you my partner?" Luki asked in a kind tone.

"Sadly yes" I said in my monotone voice.

I saw other people sitting on their partners desks so I did the same. Luki smiled like he always does and since Len was in my eyesight I saw him shrug a bit.

He looked annoyed by something so I leaned into Luki's ear and asked in a hushed tone "what's wrong with him?"

"Many things but one in particular" he didn't bother to whisper back.

"Hi" a girl with bright red hair said to Len.

"I'm SF-A2 Miki" she held out a helpful hand and smiled "I'm your partner."

I had to admit, she was really pretty, not as pretty as Miku but still pretty. Well, besides that piece of hair sticking up at the top of her head. I wanted to cut it but I mentally pulled my hand away.

Len smirked and took her hand then kissed it "my pleasure."

"_Great, I know she's going to set an appointment with me after we're done with this project" _I gave Len an angry look because he's putting more work on my shoulders.

He looked at me and grinned and I turned my face to Luki's desk, now realizing that I was staring at him.

"_Eye contact's a bitch"_ I thought to myself.

"You and your partner are going to write a three page report on a country and make a five minute presentation to the class. This project is going to be due in one week" the teacher spoke.

I looked at Luki with a bored expression and asked which country he wanted.

"I don't know, what about you?" he smiled.

"I don't really care" I muttered.

"Is France ok?" he pointed to the ceiling questionably.

I looked at him and thought _"do you always have to do that?"_

"Sure, that's fine" I looked away but unintentionally looked at Len and saw that he was making Miki laugh.

I stared at them for a bit until someone whispered in my ear "jealous aren't we?"

I felt my heart skip a beat, not from being frightened but from something else. I wasn't sure what.

"Jealous from what?" I looked at Luki.

He smiled and sat back down in his seat "oh nothing."

I stared at him strangely but with no expression.

"So when do you want to study for the project?" Luki asked.

"Not today" I lied "I have something to do."

"When do you think you'll be done?" his blue eyes were curious.

I didn't want him in my house, especially if he stank like fish, so I replied "never."

He laughed then grabbed my wrist and took out a pen. He started writing on it and I looked at him oddly. I lifted my arm and looked at his writing. It was, actually, really pretty.

"Call me when it's done" he smiled and put his pen away.

Was he trying to flirt? Or did he just want me to call him for the project?

I thought about it for a second.

I'm not going to call him over to my house.

Len's POV

Rin was starting to piss me off. She sat on my best guy friend's desk, whispered in his ear but the worst is that she's his partner.

I wasn't sure why I was so angry, I already known that Luki wouldn't do anything but Rin's actions really wanted me to punch her.

I had Miki as my partner and when I kissed her hand, it didn't feel as soft and light as Rin's.

When the bell rang, everybody went out the door to go home. I went straight to Rin's classroom and opened the door. I found her still sitting in her seat but when she saw me, she stood up and attempted to go to the door. I blocked her and she looked at me with her indifferent expression.

I wanted to see that smile.

I wanted to hear that laugh.

"Please move out of my way" she said coldly.

"No" I quickly responded.

"Len…" she spoke and looked down.

I was caught off guard. I thought she was going to ask _"why?"_ or _"how come?"_ or something like that. I already had an answer ready but she just _had_ to act unpredictable.

"What is it?" was my only answer.

"Why do you make me so angry?" she looked at me with rage in her eyes.

"Huh?" I was caught off guard again but… wasn't I supposed to be mad at her?

"Are you going to move or what?" she looked at the door but I stood my ground.

"Fine, be a child" she replied then jumped out the window again.

I couldn't run after her. I couldn't move from my spot. I was still thinking about her question.

Rin's POV

I ran halfway to my house but I knew Len wasn't following me so I stopped to walk. I then looked to the ground while thinking _"why was Len looking for me anyways?"_

"Hey you!"

I slightly looked up to see the three girls that were in the bathroom a few days ago.

"Yes?" I thought they were going to set appointments until one girl yelled "you dirty liar!"

I froze; I could tell this was going to be bad. I tried to run away until one of the girls grabbed the back of my hair.

"What did I do wrong?" I managed to spit out.

"You told us to not go for Len so you can have him for yourself!" another girl yelled.

"W-what?" I was worried until they pulled me behind a building.

"You think you could hide it?" the girl who was holding my hair threw me at the wall and I fell on my knees.

I turned to look at them "Hide what?" I asked scared and confused.

"You had a date with Len!" the three girls said in sync and leaned into my face.

I thought about it for a second then replied "no that wasn't a date" I tried to stand up but one girl pushed me back down.

"That was a date! And you call yourself the Love Therapist?" another girl yelled and kicked me.

"It wasn't! I swear!" I held my thigh from the kick.

"Quit lying!" one girl shouted and kicked me also.

"I'm not!" I tried to defend myself but I felt weak.

"Just admit it and stay away from Len!" I saw the girl take out a box cutter and my eyes widen from horror. I had no more responses so I just closed my eyes and waited for the hit.

It never came.

"You're lucky I don't hit girls."

I looked up to see a guy with red hair, crimson eyes and a bright red scarf, hold the girl's wrist.

I felt my face warm up a little.

"Let go of her!" one of her friends yelled.

He took the box cutter from her hand and pushed her against the wall while holding the sharp edge near her neck.

"Isn't this fun? Holding a knife at another person?" he spoke.

"N-no! Let me go!" the girl squirmed but he held his grip. The other girls got scared and ran off yelling "maniac!"

"Then leave her alone, got it" he glared at her and she furiously nodded her head.

He set her down and she scrambled to get off the ground and follow the others. He held the object in his hand and took down the blade. He then turned his head towards me and I flinched. He walked closer and I turned my head and closed my eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked in a soft tone and held out a kind hand.

I couldn't speak so I looked at him and nodded.

"Can you stand?" he took my hand and gently lifted me up from the ground.

I winced from the pain in my leg and stumbled but he caught me in his arms.

"It looks like you can't" he responded.

The color of my face matched the scarf around his neck.

"U-um" I stuttered until he put a finger on my lips and said "hold on, you're injured."

That really shut me up.

He guided me out from behind the building and onto a street bench. As I sat down, I looked into his eyes while he said "I have to go but make sure to call someone to come pick you up alright."

He got up to leave but I mumbled "W-wait."

He turned around to look at me but all he did was smile and say "be careful."

I stared at him as he left. I was in a daze until I started to feel my bruises sting. I took that guy's advice and grabbed my phone. I didn't have very many contacts.

I didn't want Miku to know about this so I my only option was… Luki.

I wasn't sure why I added his number to my phonebook but I did and called it.

"Hello?" I heard a line on the other end ask.

"U-um, Luki?" I asked.

"Rin is that you?" for some odd reason, I could tell he was smiling.

"L-Luki… can you help me p-please?" I felt like crying but held it back.

"Rin? Are you alright? What happened? Are you hurt? Where are you?" I was waiting for the right question.

"I-I'm at Cook avenue and Lawson parkway" I managed to spit out.

"I'll be there right away! Don't move!" I heard the phone click and ended the call.

"Luki… you're just like a mother" I whispered to myself but flinched in pain.

I held a few of my many bruises and waited for Luki to come.

After fifteen minutes, Luki appeared before me.

"Rin, what happened? Are you ok?" he took a long look at my cuts and bruises.

I was afraid that I might cry if I talked so I just nodded my head in response.

"We need to get you bandaged up!" Luki turned around and bent down.

"Get on my back" he said and I thought about it but followed slowly to avoid the soreness in my legs.

He gave me a piggy back ride and asked "which way is your house?"

I just pointed and he chased the invisible trail.

"The white one" I quietly whispered in his ear.

"Alright" he jumped up the stairs and landed at my door. He gently put me down and I unlocked it. I tried to walk in but tripped. Luki caught my waist and held me up.

He delicately held my hand while I showed him where my living room was. I sat down and he asked where the first aid kit was. I told him it was in the closet upstairs and he ran to go get it.

After he was done putting bandages on my body, he asked "Rin can you please tell me what happened?"

"U-um… some girls attacked me... b-but its ok" I stuttered.

"J-just don't tell Miku" I softly spoke.

"Then how are you going to explain this to her?" his worried look didn't leave his face.

"It'll heal after the weekend" I said reassuringly, now calming myself down.

"But Rin…" Luki continued to pressure me but I flicked his forehead and said "not a word."

He laughed lightly and petted my head with a kind smile "alright then."

I immediately remembered my dream last night and looked into Luki's eyes. They were the kind one's from my dream, along with that gentle smile. My face started to heat up and I turned my head away.

"_Was I really dreaming about Len? Or… someone else?"_ I thought to myself.

* * *

A love rival! Who is he? Nobody knows! Well… at least… Rin doesn't :x

Wait… TWO love rivals! :O how will Len capture Rin's heart now?

Stay tuned for the next chapter of Love Therapist! xD

Review if you feel like it!


	7. Hurt

I am sorry for the delay. Feel free to flame me, I deserve it.

I tried my best to write it but all I have are excuses and those don't really count.

So enjoy and flame me if you're starting to hate me for not posting this chapter on Friday like I said.

Again, I am extremely sorry but I can't change the past.

* * *

Chapter 7: Emotion

_"What makes us human? Our soul?"_

Len's POV

I barely had any sleep because of a little pest that was running through my mind.

"_Why do you make me so angry?"_

The look on her face was pure anger but it also seemed sad.

"ARGH!" I yelled to myself.

"You're making me angry!" I got up from my couch and clenched my fists.

I was about to throw something until I heard the doorbell ring. I went to it and furiously opened the door.

"What the hell do you want?" I immediately yelled at the person.

Instead of a comeback, I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"You need to calm down" Luki softly said his words.

I grunted and lead him in.

"Did you have breakfast yet?" he asked and left for the kitchen.

"It's three in the afternoon, why would I have breakfast this late?" I asked a bit irritated.

"Just wondering" he opened the pantry and took out a pan.

"Still wanna eat?" he asked with a smile.

"I'm fine" I waved him off but he just laughed then opened the fridge.

"Hey you're running out of tuna" Luki came over with a sad look on his face.

He only makes that sad, depressing look when it involves tuna.

"Ok, ok fine, I'll go get some tuna gawd" I mumbled and got up.

"Thank you Lenny!" when he smiled, I could swear that there were sparkles surrounding him.

"Alright I'm off" I said while walking out the door.

I took the bus to the fish market and talked to the same man who had Luki's favorite tuna. I don't get the difference, it all tastes like fish.

I paid for his fish and bagged it. I was on my way back to the bus stop and waited for my transportation.

I came home and threw the bag at Luki.

"Here you little spoiled brat" I sat down at my couch and laid back.

"Thanks again Len!" he smiled and started to cut it and take small bites.

"Tuna's expensive so quit wasting it" I yelled.

"I'm not wasting it! I'm eating it!" he answered.

Trying to convince Luki to save the tuna would require a lot of thinking but the only thing on my mind was…

"Rin"

"You say something?" Luki asked.

"Huh? I didn't say anything" I panicked _"was I thinking out loud again?"_

"Yes you did" he came into the living room and looked at me with a stern face.

"No I didn't, you must be crazy" I tried to laugh it off.

"Len" he gave a glare and said "shall I cook my tuna soup again?"

My eyes went huge and I was about to run away until I felt Luki's invisible stings holding me back.

"Did you know that Rin…" he stopped in the middle of his sentence and left for the kitchen again.

"Rin what?" I ran after him.

He went into the fridge and took out a bottle of water then went to sit on the couch. I followed but grew irritated.

"Nothing" he replied and I was about to choke him.

"So what's the deal between you and Rin?" he opened the cap and took a quick drink.

I stiffened but looked at him while he put his water back down.

"Rin asked me a question and it's really hard to answer" I muttered and turned my gaze to the carpet.

"Why not ask her for a hint?" he put the water bottle on the coffee table and sat back in the couch.

I thought about it for a second, I also needed to apologize for what happened at school yesterday. I got up and went to the closet to find my black jacket.

I need to fix what I did wrong.

"Maybe I should" I muttered to myself while I was putting on my jacket.

"Thanks Luki" I smiled faintly then left out the door.

Little did I know, Luki softly whispered to himself "don't freak out too bad."

I walked to Rin's house but hesitated before I decided to walk up to her porch. I made my hand into a fist and began to hover it over the door.

"_I wonder if she even wants to see me" _I thought to myself.

I don't know what happened. I guess I just knocked.

"_Maybe I should just run away right now! No, then she'll think I'm playing games on her and she'll hate me more! Ugh!" _

Before I knew it, the door slightly opened and I saw something I wish wasn't real.

"Rin… What happened?" I asked while staring into her blue eyes and taking quick glances of her bruises.

She didn't respond, she just closed the door once she realized it was me. I put my foot at the end to stop it from closing.

"Rin, wait! Just hear me out!" I pushed the door with a little more force than she did.

She gave up and ran upstairs. I opened the door and rushed after her, realizing that she wasn't as fast as she used to be.

I caught her arm before she could run into a room.

"Rin" I spoke and held her arm.

"T-that hurts, l-let go" her voice was shaky and she didn't turn to look at me.

"Not after you tell me what happened" I said assertively and held her arm tighter.

I looked at her and saw that she was covered in bandages with a few bruises.

Instead of a reply, I heard Rin make a sniffling noise.

"Rin, I'm sorry" I let go of her arm and she ran into the room, closed the door and locked it.

"Rin!" I started to bang on the door.

Why was I in pain?

How did she get those bruises?

What the hell is happening?

"Rin! Let me in!" I continued to pound on her door but not hard enough to break it.

"Rin, let me speak with you" I rested my hands onto her wooden door and waited for a response.

"Rin, please" I softly whispered and let my arms hang down at my sides.

I don't know why I kept saying her name.

I pretended to walk down the stairs and when she opened the door again, I ran towards her.

She saw me and closed the door on my face. I fell to the ground with a head ache.

"Oww…" she whined.

"_Shouldn't I be saying that?"_ I thought sarcastically.

I realized she didn't lock the door so I opened it to see her on the ground and lightly holding her arm.

"Rin!" I fell next to her.

"Rin! Are you ok? What happe-" I was cut off when Rin yelled.

"SHUT UP!"

She turned to look at me with tears in her eyes.

"Shut up! It's your entire fault! Everything is your fault! Just leave me alone!" she started to cry and I stared at her in shock.

Was I the reason she got hurt? Is that why she's crying? I felt angry with myself.

I just wrapped my arms around her shaking body.

I could feel her try to push me away while she was yelling "let go! I-it hurts!"

"It hurts me more to see you like this" I held her tighter and rested my chin on her shoulder.

There was a quick silence until Rin replied "L-Len…"

"Rin, I'm sorry" I let go of my hug and held her shoulders while looking at her in the eyes.

Her tears made my heart ache.

"Please, tell me what happened" I asked softly and cupped her face in my hands.

Instead of a reply, she slapped me.

I was speechless and a bit surprised.

"You're so stupid! It's your fault I'm like this! If only… if only…" she looked down and tears started to fall.

I made her look up at me "if only?"

"I-I never met you" she began to cry even more and I wiped the tears away with my thumb.

I didn't have a response so I continued to hold her angelic face and stare into her sad blue eyes.

"G-get away from me" she mumbled.

"No" I held her in my arms.

"I-it's your fault!" she put her hands on my chest and tried to push my away.

I felt my heart race when she touched me but that only made me hold her closer.

"It hurts" she whined.

"Then let me make it better" I replied and let go of her.

"H-how?" she asked.

I didn't answer; instead, I held her head and kissed her bruise. I took her arms and kissed her bandages. I saw that she had a few bandages on her thigh so I put her on the bed and gently brushed her leg.

"W-what are you-" she asked.

"Don't make a sound" I replied before she finished her sentence.

I lightly touched my cheek on her leg but she didn't flinch. I kissed her cut and stopped myself from going further. I stood my height again and looked at her blushing face. I leaned over her and fell on the bed. I was about to kiss her until the door flew opened and when I looked to see who it was, I saw Miku looking at us awkwardly.

"R-Rin…" Miku muttered while looking at me.

"It's not what it looks like…" I tried to explain.

"LEN!" Miku yelled and ripped me off of the bed then threw me to the wall and held my shirt.

"What the hell did you do to Rin?" she took a quick glance and Rin and her bruises then looked back at me with death in her eyes.

"Death shall be your payment for the pain you caused Rin" her voice scared the crap out of me.

"No, he didn't do it" Rin put her hand on Miku's shoulder and she let go of my shirt.

I let out the breath that I was holding in and rested my muscles.

"Then how'd you get these? Why is Len here? What the hell is going on?" Miku yelled and Rin cringed.

"I fell when I was going downstairs and Len is here because I needed him to give me Luki's phone number" Rin answered and winced in pain.

"Rin…" I held her but Miku slapped my hand away and hissed.

I know what you're thinking, who could be scared of a teal haired girl with pigtails? Well if you asked her, then you'd be lying in your own pool of blood right now.

"_If only Mikuo didn't teach her how to street fight"_ I thought to myself and back away from the two friends.

"What are you doing here Miku?" Rin asked in her angelic voice.

"I forgot my math notes over here but I came here to find this ASSHOLE raping you!" she glared at me and I swallowed my pride.

"I tripped from the pain in my leg and I tripped Len at the same time" Rin answered and looked down.

I was surprised that she could come up with lies this quickly and with a straight face too.

"Ugh alright then…" she glared at me again then turned her head towards Rin and smiled.

"If anything happens, you know how to find me" Miku said before she left with her notes.

When she closed the front door, I sighed and went to Rin.

"Thanks Rin" I laughed but she didn't budge.

"Are you ok?" I was about to put my hand on her shoulder until she slapped it away.

"Please just leave me alone" her voice was serious but her sad look made me want to punch myself.

"Rin…" I tried to touch her but she walked away to the door.

She opened it and waited for me. I walked over and looked at her one more time before leaving.

I walked back to my house and when I opened the door, I found Luki waiting for me with a smile.

"How'd it go?" he asked.

I didn't answer; instead I just closed the door and sat on the couch. I leaned forward and rested my elbows on my knees and holding my head in my palms.

He sat beside me and put a hand on my back.

"What happened?" he asked softly.

"It was my fault" I laughed sarcastically.

"I did this to her" I continued.

"Did what?" he questioned.

"Hurt" was my one and only response.

"No, that wasn't your fault. It was some girls" he answered.

"Wait… how do you know?" I looked at him a bit curious.

"Rin called me yesterday after she got jumped by some girls" he answered.

"What? Why didn't you call me?" I jumped up from the couch.

"Rin asked me not to" he continued to sit in his seat.

I sighed and sat back down "y'know Luki" I laughed a bit "you're too good of a friend."

He laughed a bit then we just smiled at each other.

Rin's POV

Why was Len making me so emotional? I never cried in front of anybody else besides Miku.

I went into my room and sat on my bed. I remembered that Len was here and I couldn't help but blush a little.

"Len… what are you doing to me?" I asked myself and rested on my bed while holding the sheets closer.

. . . . . . . .

"Princess…"

"Princess…"

"Rin…"

"Huh… what?" I slowly got up and saw Len in a yellow butler suit.

"Princess Rin it's time to get up" he laughed a bit.

"Oh alright" I slowly got up and went to my closet to pick the dress for today.

"Len! Bring me my ribbon!" I yelled after I got my black and yellow dress on.

"Right away, princess!" Len yelled when he came back with a white clothe.

He came behind me and tied it.

"Thank you Len!" I smiled and faced him.

"You're welcome my lady" he smiled and guided me out to my carriage.

"I hate going out of town" I whined and took a seat on the cushion while Len closed the door and sat across from me.

"We're just going to the neighboring country" he laughed a little.

"But I hate the green country, ever since that girl with pearl eyes took my husband away" I commented with a shrug.

I knew Len had no idea who I was talking about but I still hated that girl. I hated her with all my heart.

When we landed in the green country, Len led me out of my carriage and into the castle.

After I was done meeting with the current king and queen, we exited the palace. Before I was about to go into my stagecoach, I saw a lady selling oranges so I went to check it out.

"These are fine oranges" I observed the bundle in the wooden boxes while Len was behind me.

I held one and paid the lady. I walked back to Len but when I turned around, I saw him looking off somewhere. I followed his eyes and met with a horrible sight.

That teal haired girl and my stolen husband were walking the streets.

"Len! We're leaving!" I yelled and walked towards my carriage.

"Ah, yes my lady!" he followed along.

The ride back was incredibly silent. When we stopped, Len sat in his seat for a little until I yelled his name.

"Oh, sorry princess!" he opened the door and held my hand while I was exiting the door.

I walked into my castle and went into my secret chamber. I felt pure rage in my heart and called in my minister.

"Lady Kagamine, Kamui Gakupo at your service" my purple haired assistant kneeled down.

I took a moment and lightly looked towards him.

"Make sure the green country is badly stirred."

"Will do my lady" he bowed once more and left.

"Gakupo, before you leave…" I said before he closed the door.

"Yes your majesty?" he asked.

"Could you bring Len here?" I didn't look at him.

"Yes I will my queen" with that, he left.

I waited in my seat for the door to open again.

"What is it my lady?" Len questioned when I heard the door slightly open.

I didn't look at him; instead I stared out the window and held a green rose.

"Len, will you grant my wish?" I asked while looking at the rose in my fragile hand.

"Yes, anything to make you happy" he responded.

I broke the rose then held out my arm and let it fall next to me.

"I wish for that girl of green to die"

I held back my tears and I didn't hear Len respond for a while.

"I will answer that my lady" he spoke before he left.

I wiped the useless tears that were held in my eyes and sat in my throne.

"Oh, it's tea time."

A few years later, after the attack on the green country, everything is the same as usual. I got up and did my daily things.

I was resting in our garden until Len came to me and held my hand.

"Today's snack is brioche" he said while taking a seat next to me.

I laughed a little "thanks Len."

We walked in and when we passed the window in the hallway, we saw angry villagers with weapons.

Len held me close and I stared at the horrifying scene outside of the glass.

My servants were running away from the castle and Len was the only one with me.

I held onto Len tight but he slowly let me go.

"Here, I will lend you my clothes" we ran into his room and he handed me his clothing.

"Wear this and escape immediately" he spoke with a smile.

I stared at him in shock while he said "it'll be alright, we're twins, no one will notice."

He took my ribbon and kissed my forehead before he stripped me from my dress. I put on his clothes and cried when he walked away.

I had no choice; I tied up my hair and ran out the back.

I had nowhere to run so I just ran and ran. I stopped at the beach that Len used to make wishes at.

"Len…"

I fell to my knees.

"Len…."

I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"LEN!" I covered my hideous face and cried.

After a week, my twin was supposed to be punished at three o'clock. I went back into town and saw his head in a guillotine.

He didn't look into the crowd while he said my line.

"Oh, it's tea time."

The next thing I knew, I saw Len's head fall to the ground. Instead of feeling disgusted, I felt miserable and my heart ached in horrible pain.

As everybody left the scene, I gripped the bottle in my hand.

I left for the beach once more and looked at the calm sea.

"Sorry…" I whispered.

"I'm so sorry" I fell to the ground.

"If only…" I held my face.

"If only we could be reborn…" I didn't stop my tears.

"It'd be nice if we were twins again"

I felt a sudden rush and looked to my right. I felt Len's presence but now it was gone. I smiled a little.

"That's right, isn't it?"

. . . . . . . .

I slowly flutter my eyes opened and raised from my bed. I guess I fell asleep. I looked to my alarm clock and saw that it was dawn. I felt my cheek get a little wet so I touched it to feel what it was. I looked at my hand and saw that it was soaked.

Was I crying?

"That's not the Len I know" I mumbled to myself and wiped away my tears.

"The Len I know is an ass."

* * *

Damn….. Just two POVs and over 3000 words… OTL

Review or flame if you want.


	8. Remember me?

Sorry for the MEGA late update. I blame school and my mom for this. Especially school! But here you go! Chapter 8! And it might seemed rushed but I had to speed it up because I was tired for doing one chapter for one day so I decided to skip a week!

Ok I'll shut up now so you can read.

* * *

Chapter 8: The past

"_Yesterday's history, tomorrow's a mystery and today's a gift, that's why it's called the present."_

Rin's POV

I spent my morning doing the same things I always do. I sat at my desk with my document opened on my laptop.

It was past noon when I stretched and got up from my chair.

I went into the kitchen and made some toast then came back into my room. I was eating my toast until I heard my phone ring. I checked it and it was a text message from Miku.

"_Are you ok?"_

I laughed and texted back _"yes Miku, I'm fine. Just eating some toast."_

I set my phone down and finished my toast. I went downstairs to put my plate away. When I came back to check my phone, I got another message from Miku.

"_Should I come over to cook you something?"_

I laughed a little then replied _"oh no, that's ok."_

I was about to put my phone down until I quickly got another text.

"_You do know who this is right?"_

I stared at my phone a little confused.

"_I see you."_

I started to freak out and jumped from my chair.

"_No need to be afraid."_

"_Just close your eyes and count to three."_

I nearly ran out my door and into the hallway. I was looking back to see if anyone was chasing after me but I hit into something soft. It wrapped its arms around me and I got scared so I didn't move.

"Gotcha"

I know that voice.

I looked up to see Mikuo smiling like an idiot.

"Mikuo! Don't scare me like that!" I yelled and lightly punched him several times.

"You know I get scared easily!" I whined.

"Sorry Rin" he laughed a bit "I couldn't help it!"

Mikuo was like my big brother because of Miku. I met their family and they're really nice and welcoming. I consider them my second family.

"Why do you have Miku's phone?" I asked Mikuo while we were both walking into the kitchen.

"I accidently took hers without looking, I bet she has mine right now and is getting annoyed by Ted's constant reminders" he grinned.

"Oh, I see" I smiled back at him from the thought.

"By the way, did you meet Miku's new boyfriend?" I asked while getting a glass of water for Mikuo and handing it to him.

"Yes and no" he took a sip and set the cup on the granite surface.

"Huh? You're confusing" I laughed.

"He ran away before I could greet myself" he laughed.

"Well I can't help it that my awesomeness makes Miku's boyfriends whimper in shame" he was sparkling.

I face palmed myself and laughed "yeah, that's it."

"What? Then what is it?" he gave me his puppy dog eyes.

I didn't look because I knew I would've got lured in so I just answered "it's because of your popularity and strength."

"But I still make the guys cry" Mikuo winked and I laughed.

Mikuo is a great guy but I wonder why I never had a crush on him. Even Miku had a crush on him once but told me to never tell him that. I just wondered why I was different.

"Why are you here Mikuo?" I asked with a smile.

"What? I can't see my, adorable, little sister now?" he asked while grinning.

"Ha ha, right" I spoke sarcastically.

"Oh come on RinRin! That's not nice!" he pouted.

"Never said I was" I winked and smiled.

"Oh no! Don't tell me Miku's yandere attitude got to you!" he opened his eyes dramatically.

"Come on! I'll get the reverse spell!" he yelled and grabbed my arm.

"Ha ha funny" I commented and Mikuo let my arm go.

"You're just lucky this is reality" he smiled.

Mikuo's real personality is… well… an otaku. He's currently writing a fantasy novel and Ted is his editor. But since he's just so lazy, Ted has to continuously remind him to work on it. Even though I never met Ted before.

"Hey RinRin, are you trying to be a mummy?" Mikuo rested his head in his hands and put his elbows on the kitchen top.

"Huh? What makes you ask that?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Well, for starters, you're wrapped in toilet paper" he pointed to my bandages.

I looked at myself and noticed that my bruises were gone and I stopped bleeding. I ran into the bathroom and slowly removed the wrappings on my cuts and saw that they were almost healed. I stared into my mirror and saw that my face was clear from any cuts and bruises.

No wonder Mikuo never asked about my injuries.

I stared at the impossible from the mirror and stood there for a while.

Did I just heal fast or did Len's… kiss really mend my wounds?

I came back into the kitchen and saw Mikuo munching on a leek. I giggled a little because he reminded me of Miku.

Mikuo checked his watch and got up from the kitchen top.

"I gotta run RinRin! See ya later!" he waved at me and left out the door.

I waved back and closed the door. I heard my phone ring and I looked to see a text from Miku. I clicked on it and it said _"it was nice to see you again!"_

I smiled and replied _"I agree!"_

I soon went to my school bag and took out my planner. I looked through it and noticed that I haven't worked on my project about France. I shrugged and took my phone. I clicked a button to make a new blank text and started typing.

"Hi Luki well I was thinking if we could work on our project today if you're free or something…"

I ran out of ideas and when I looked at the message, it looked a bit… weird. I soon gave up and just called him.

I heard three rings before someone answered the phone.

It sounded like a woman's voice.

"Hello?" she asked in a sweet tone.

"U-um, is Luki there?" I stuttered.

"Oh, are you his girlfriend?" she asked in a questioning tone. For another weird reason… I could feel her smiling.

I couldn't answer because I heard someone else on the other line yell "Luka!"

"Give me back my phone!"

I was pretty sure that was Luki.

"But I wanna talk to your girlfriend!" the girl, I think her name is Luka, was yelling.

"I-I'm not his girlfriend" I managed to say but no one was paying attention.

"Give it back or I'm eating your prized tuna!"

"Nuuuuuuu! Here you crybaby!"

"Thanks"

"Hello?" I heard a deeper tone ask.

"Luki?" I tried to confirm.

"Speaking!" he spoke in a high-pitched tone.

"Umm….. Did you get my text?" I said before I realized I never sent it.

"What text?" he asked.

"Oh sorry, I'll send it again" I quickly hung up the phone and started to press buttons furiously.

I sent it and squeezed my phone between my hands.

"_Oh gawd… what have I done?"_

Instead of a reply by text, my phone started to ring and I looked at it too see a call from Luki. I picked it up and held it to my ear.

"H-hello?" I could feel my face heat up.

"Sure" he replied.

"A-awesome!" I countered.

"But could we work at your house? My sister is being a butt" he laughed a little.

"U-uh, sure!" I felt like the world was a little bit brighter.

"Great! I'll see you later!" he spoke.

"Ah, ok!" I hung up the phone and sighed.

Until I remembered I had to clean. I quickly rearranged the things that were out of place and quickly did the dishes.

It was thirty minutes later that my doorbell rang. I was a little too busy cleaning that I just ran to the door without a second thought. I opened it to see Luki there with his schoolbag and a few books while having a smile on his face.

"Hi Rin!" he waved.

I was in shock so I closed the door on him and yelled "H-HOLD ON!"

I ran upstairs and quickly changed from my pajamas, which I left on this morning, and sprayed myself with some orange-scented perfume because it was too late to take a shower. Running back downstairs, I opened the door and breathed deeply from all the running and rested on the door. I could tell Luki was looking at me a bit worried.

"Are you ok?" he held out a hand and stood up.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine" I laughed.

"Well, let's get learning!" I yelled and guided him in.

"Alright then!" he smiled and went into my living room.

After two hours of looking up stuff on France, we both got tired so we decided to take a quick rest.

"Hey Rin" Luki said while lying back in the couch across from me.

"Yes?" I looked down at our paper work.

He leaned forward and looked at me firmly.

"Are you angry at Len?" he asked and I was a little astonished.

I looked at him and answered "wh-what?"

He sighed and asked again "are you mad at Len?"

"Wh-why are we talking about Len?" I asked.

"Rin" when he said my name I could feel my heart skip a beat.

"Len isn't a really bad guy and I'm just asking if you could not be mad at him" he told me with a straight face.

"O-ok" was my only response because his words seemed to be truthful yet hurtful in a way.

I didn't want to think about Len but Luki _had_ to say his name.

. . . . . . .

We presented our project at the end of the week and passed with flying colors. The thing that was different was that Len was now avoiding me. I didn't really care, I actually liked it when he didn't talk to me and it made life a little bit easier.

As the bell rung, I quickly left class so I couldn't have a chance to meet Len.

I could finally walk home without being disturbed or attacked. I shuddered at the memory and stopped in my spot on the sidewalk and held my arms.

I was pretty glad Miku was at her singing lessons or else she would've known I was lying to her last week.

I stood there with a blank face while staring at the ground. My mind was empty and my hands were wrapped around my arms.

I continued to stare at the grey cement until I saw something red wrap around my neck. I was a bit surprised but I wasn't alarmed. I quickly looked at the scarf to see a hand connected to it. Looking at where the hand led to, I saw the same guy who saved me.

_My prince._

I felt my face burn and my eyes widen.

"You look cold" he smiled.

"U-um… THANK YOU!" I yelled at him, not realizing that I did.

He widens his eyes in surprise then laughed a little with a _cute_ smirk on his face.

"For what?" he asked with a smile on his face while he put his hands back down to his sides.

"For saving me!" I spoke with enthusiasm.

He laughed again and said "anything for you."

My heart started to race and I gripped my skirt from the sudden rush of this emotion.

He checked his watch and sadly said "sorry I have to go."

He went off and before he could disappear, he yelled "bye Rin!"

I was confounded that he knew my name so I shouted back "wait, how do you know my name?" before I knew it, he was out of my sight.

I sighed in a gloomy tone and looked back down to see the scarf, he had on the day we met, was on me. I froze but lightly put my hands and felt the sleek, softness on it.

"_How do you know me?" _I thought to myself while resuming my walk home.

Len's POV

I never felt this way before, well only once but that's in the past now.

I never felt _guiltier_ than now. Since Miku killed my pride, I didn't have the guts to say something to Rin for the whole week.

Only when I she present with Luki, I finally was _forced_ to face her but even then, I couldn't.

The guilt was killing me.

I was walking home at a slow pace while staring at the sky until I felt something lightly touch my back. I turned to see Miki winking at me while sticking her tongue out playfully.

"Hey Miki" I smiled and shifted my body to face her.

"Hey Len~" she spoke with a grin.

"Are you free after school?" she put her head down and looked up at me with desire in her eyes.

"Yes, I am" I smirked, knowing where this was going.

"Wanna study together?" she spoke in a lustful hush.

"Let's" I whispered in her ear.

I haven't had sex in a while because I was too focused on Rin. I knew my _friend_ was getting tired from not getting any company lately so I decided to take this chance and lead her into my bedroom when we got to my house.

As I set her on the bed, I gently brushed my hand against her leg while kissing her passionately.

I let my other hand slowly unbutton her shirt and I stared at her half naked.

She looked pretty but not beautiful.

I looked at her in disappointment and rose from on top of her.

I couldn't.

"L-Len? What's wrong?" her eyes looked sad.

"Nothing Miki, I'm sorry, I just don't feel like it" I replied truthfully.

"O-ok" she quickly put on her shirt and left out my door. I didn't stop her, I didn't need to.

As I watch her walk away, I slowly closed the door and sat on my couch.

"Ugh" I rested my head back and put my hand over my face "Rin, what are you doing to me?"

Rin's POV

When I got home, I carefully folded the scarf and set it next to my schoolbag.

I felt like I seen him before.

. . . . . . . . .

The weekend past by quickly and Miku decided to jump on my bed this morning to wake me up.

Instead of mumbling _"five more minutes" _I said _"who are you"_ while still dazed in dream land and I still have that guy with red hair on my mind.

"It's me Miku!" she yelled and pulled me out of bed.

"Ugh… alright, alright, I'm up" I sauntered to the bathroom.

I took more time than I expected and we had to rush to school without breakfast.

"Sorry Miku" I pouted before she went into her class.

"It's ok! We're on time anyways!" she smiled and entered the door.

I couldn't reply so I went into my classroom and sat in my seat. I took notice of Miki; she wasn't the happy, preppy girl she used to be for some reason.

I sat in my seat and the bell rang signaling that you're late. I let out a breath and rested my head in my hand.

I took no interest about the teacher's current rant about how his car was almost stolen until he used his kung-fu on the robber to scare him away.

He was finally done with his rant when a familiar voice yelled from the door "TEACH CAN I COME IN NOW?"

"Oh yes the new student" he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment and said "come in Akaito!"

Suddenly the door flew opened and _he_ walked through the door.

"Now step in front of the class and introduce yourself" the teacher waved a hand.

"Alrighty" he stepped up to the middle of the front and smiled.

"My name's Akaito, I'm the older and better Shion brother and I'm hot like fire…" he stuck out his left arm and pointed his two fingers like a gun "so don't get burned" he finished his introduction with a wink and I could hear half of the girls sigh and the guys, instead of acting jealous, had their breath taken away.

I silently chuckled and smiled.

He, I mean Akaito, was cute in his own funny way.

I think I recognized him because he looked like Miku's boyfriend.

"Ok Akaito" the teacher looked around and pointed at me then said "you can sit behind to Ms. Kagamine there. Ms. Kagamine, please raise your hand" I did what he instructed and I could feel my muscles tense up and the world started to spin when Akaito walked closer.

"_Damn! Why did there have to be an empty seat right behind me?"_ I yelled to myself.

He walked his way to the desk and took a seat and I could hear him lean over and he whispered in my ear.

"Hi Rin."

My eyes widen and my face was burning. I turned around and put a finger on my lips and whispered back "shhh, we're in class!"

"Wow Rin, you changed a lot" he spoke with a surprised face which looked really cute on him.

"Excuse me but Mr. Shion. I know you're new but I won't mind sending you to the principal's office on your first day" the teacher announced before I had a chance to reply.

"Ah, sorry teach, I'll be quiet" he smiled and waved.

"Ok then, time for the lesson" the teacher began his lesson and I was taking notes until a piece of paper landed on my desk.

I looked at it and gazed around to see if anyone tossed it to me but I saw no one. I then put my head down and ignored it but I felt a slight tap on my shoulder and looked behind me to see Akaito motioning me to open the note.

"_He might be cute but he's starting to be annoying"_ I thought while opening the paper.

"Hi Rin! :)"

I face palmed myself and wrote down "hi. . ." and threw it behind me, not caring if it landed on his desk or not.

I tried to write the note's I missed from the lecture really fast until the paper landed on my hand again. I opened it up to read "what's with the "dot dot dot?" ;)"

Ugh, I thought while writing "we're in class."

I put it on my back and let it slide down then continued writing the notes.

"Mr. Shion! Would you like to share what you have there?" the teacher yelled and looked at us.

"Why yes I would!" Akaito smiled and stood up then spoke "hey, isn't this teacher awesome?"

"Yeah he is!"

"I know right!"

I turned around and looked at him in disbelief. The teacher didn't believe him so he came to his desk and took the paper out of his hand then read it quietly and put it on Akaito's desk then left for the front of the room again and said "ok Mr. Shion, you're free today but don't get on my bad side."

Akaito smiled and sat back down in his seat.

. . . .

The lunch bell rang and I was about to get up from my seat to meet Miku and them but Akaito said "Rin, wait."

As the whole class and the teacher left, it just left me and him alone.

"I'm sorry Shion but I have to get going" I said while continuing to leave.

He lightly grabbed my arm and softly said "please."

I gave into his words and sat back down in my seat.

"What is it Shion?" I asked while facing him.

"Just call me Akaito! Like the old times! Well it was more like 'Toto' I think" he smiled.

"Like old times?" I asked confused.

"Huh? You don't remember me?" he looked at me with that same, _adorable,_ surprised face.

"I'm guessing I don't" I spoke a little bit more confused.

"It's me Akaito!" he rose from his seat.

"You probably don't recognize me because I grew more handsome over the years" he sat back down and smirked.

"Yeah, that's it…" I was about to get up from my seat until Akaito held my hand and I couldn't move from the sudden touch.

He gave me a serious look and I blushed so I looked down, now regretting looking at him in the eyes.

"It's me, Akaito. You gave me my scarf and I. . ." his voice faded and he took my chin with his hand to make me look at his shining crimson eyes.

"Don't you remember what we first said to each other?" his look was mixed with seriousness, a bit of sadness and disappointment.

I shook my head but stood quiet.

"Want me to say it again?" Akaito looked hurt and I felt a little ache in my chest.

"S-sure" I muttered.

"I love you."

He didn't change his serious expression and I felt my heart stop for a second.

My eyes went wide and I couldn't speak.

"_Was this the feeling of love I never got to experience?"_

_

* * *

_

Yay! Over 3600 words! Orz

Muahahahaaa! I introduced Mikuo!

But how do they know each other?

What happened in the past?

How will Len win this game?

It can be read on the next chapter of Love therapist!

P.s. review if you choose to!


	9. Memories

Hahaha! Surprised to see such a quick update? Don't be! It's the weekend!

But you may continue with your reading or you could ignore this author note and begin to read! 8D

* * *

Chapter 9: reminiscences

"_We do not remember days; we remember moments. ~Cesare Pavese, __The Burning Brand"_

Len's POV

I stayed in the classroom while Luki went to get my lunch like always. I stared out the window and looked at the leaves blowing in the wind. All I could think about was Rin but I didn't have the nerve to talk to her.

"_Ugh, it feels like my first crush"_ I thought disappointedly.

"Here ya go!" I heard someone yell at the door.

I didn't turn my head; instead I held out my hand and said thanks.

"Hey what's wrong" Luki asked while putting a banana in my hand.

"Nothing" I peeled the banana and ate it.

"You sure?" I could tell he was worried but I waved him off.

"Yes, yes I'm fine" I took another bite out of my fruit.

"Well ok… if you say so" Luki commented then opened his sandwich.

. . . .

I've been quiet the whole day and at the end of my last class, Luki stopped me before I could leave.

"What is it Luki?" I asked with a blank expression.

"Len… I'm worried" he looked at me with concern.

"Why?" I asked uninterested.

"Well, one, you're starting to act cold and two, you're more… dazed" Luki pointed out.

"So what?" I asked a bit irritated.

"So… you wanna talk about it?" he spoke kindly.

"What are you my mother?" I grew angry and stood up from my seat.

"I'm sorry but cool down ok" he stood up also and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Whatever, I'm going" I took my school bag and left out the door.

"_Fuck this. Fuck the world. Fuck my life"_ I thought angrily and fast walked in a different direction from my house.

I didn't want to go home, not yet.

I walked in front of a red house that was located downtown and knocked on the door. I waited for a few minutes and someone opened the door.

"Oh, hey Lenny" the other male spoke with a smirk.

"Hey Meito, I need a shot" I said while walking in.

He kind of looked like the girl I used to date but they aren't related, thank god.

"Alright here you go!" Meito handed me a can of beer and I took a seat on his couch and opened the tab.

"Thanks, I'm probably going to need more than this" I took a sip of the creamy taste.

"There's more in the fridge, feel free to grab some when you're done" Meito took a bottle and poured it in a small cup.

Rin's POV

Thank goodness Miku got worried and decided to find me during lunch because I was speechless from Akaito's sudden confession.

"Are you sick?" Miku asked while looking at me.

"N-no, I'm fine" I smiled at her.

"You sure? You're all red" I knew she didn't believe me.

"If Akaito did anything then I'll just have to teach him a lesson!" Miku cracked her knuckles but I put my hand on hers and looked at her truthfully.

"Rin, if you're trying to protect him then don't, I don't care if he's Kaito's brother! I'm going to smash his face!" she tensed her muscles and was all fired up.

"No Miku, I'm not trying to protect him, he just didn't do anything" I explained and let her hand go when she loosened up.

"Oh alright then" she pouted and I giggled.

Miku is so caring.

When we got home, Miku had to just drop me off and leave for her house. I waved good bye to her and entered my house. I went into the kitchen and looked in the fridge. I found nothing I wanted to eat so I began to do my homework. When I finished, I soon got tired and dragged myself to my bed. I hugged a pillow and went into a fetal position then slowly drifted to sleep.

. . . . . . .

_I was walking to my first grade classroom and opened the door then yelled "HI EVERYONE!" everybody greeted back and some hugged me. I took notice of a person with bright red apple hair sitting in his desk. He looked sad and stayed quiet. I felt bad and went to talk to him._

"_Hi!" I smiled and waved at him._

_He looked up at me blankly._

"_My name's Rin! What's yours?" I had a toothy grin on my face._

"_Um, Akaito" he quietly spoke._

"_Akaito? I repeated and he nodded his head._

"_Can I call you Toto?" I asked._

"_Huh? Why? I like Akaito" he looked at me and I saw that he had pretty scarlet colored eyes._

"_Because I love you! And lovers need nicknames!" I pointed out with a smile._

_He looked at me with wide eyes then smiled and said "then I love you too!"_

_For the next year, I hung out with Toto a lot, and I mean A LOT. We even hung out at my house and every time I went somewhere I would ask if he could come._

_But every beginning has an end and Toto had to move away. _

_When I heard the news I grew sad and decided to make a gift for him just in case he does forget me._

_I asked my mom how to sew and after a few stitches and blood, I got the hang of it. I bought the best fabric from the store. I think I bought too much though…_

_I didn't care! I just wanted to make a great gift! So I used all of the fabric to make something simple, like a scarf. _

_On the day that he had to leave, I quickly ran to his house and knocked on the door. When he opened it, I glomped him and made us both fall on the ground._

"_Don't go Toto! I'm going to miss you!" I cried while clutching my bag and tightening the grip around his neck._

"_H-huh? Rin?" he sounded confused so I let him go and looked at him with teary eyes._

_He sat up and looked at me kindly then wiped my tears away._

"_I'm sorry Rin but my dad wants to move somewhere else" he spoke and I looked down and then more tears started to form._

_He held my face gently and tilted it up and kissed my forehead. _

"_But I promise to never forget you" he said softly. _

_I looked up at him and wiped my tears._

"_Thank you!" I smiled then held out my bag._

"_And this is just in case you do forget me!" I held the colorful party bag in front of me and he took it._

"_Wow" he smiled and held the delicate fabric in his hand._

_He put it around his neck and it fell on the ground._

"_Isn't this kinda long?" he pointed to the trailing scarf on the floor._

"_Yeah… sorry, I bought too much fabric" I moped._

"_Haha it's ok! I'll get taller then it'll fit better!" Akaito enthusiastically spoke._

_I smiled back and replied "right!"_

_Akaito then rested his forehead on mine and closed his eyes. I smiled and did the same. He put his hand on the back of my head and quietly said "I will still love you."_

"_I love you too" I grew sad but held back my tears._

"_I love you… Akaito" I delicately whispered._

"_Heh, I thought you'd never say Akaito" he smirked and I opened my eyes._

_He opened his eyes also and laughed. I couldn't help but laugh with him._

_Before he had to get in the car, I gave him one last hug and gripped his shirt. _

"_A-Akaito… " I whimpered._

"_I promise I'll never forget you" he patted my back then pulled me apart from him. He held out his pinky and smiled. _

_I hooked my pinky onto his and said "pinky swear!"_

_My parents then drove onto the street and announced that I had to go home. I wanted this moment to last so I did the first thing that came to mind. _

_I kissed him._

_Well I kinda missed so I kissed his cheek. _

_I backed away and looked at him, he looked stunned and his face started to match the color of his hair. _

"_Bye Akaito" I looked down to avoid letting him see my tears._

"_Bye Rin" he hugged my once more then left for his car. _

_As I watched him leave, I started to cry out loud and my mother had to cradle me in her arms._

_I fell asleep on the way home and my father picked me up and put me in my bed to sleep._

"_A-Akaito" I whimpered in my sleep._

"_A-Akai…_

_. . . . . . _

"To…"

I slowly fluttered my eyes opened. I couldn't see because of the tears that were welled up in them.

"I love you…?" I spoke confused.

"Heh, well at least this wasn't a Len dream" I laughed at myself.

Luki's POV

I was worried about Len; he seemed less emotional on the outside so I could tell he was confused on the inside.

I held my phone in front of me and thought about calling him because he didn't come back to his house for a few hours so I got afraid.

Before I was about to click the green talk button, my phone began to ring and I looked at the caller ID. It was Len so I picked it up and quickly asked "where are you? Are you ok? What happened? You should be home by now!"

"Slow down there Luki, it's me, Meito" the person on the other line spoke.

"Oh, Meito" I let out a sigh and continued "Why are you calling me from Len's phone?"

"Well, Len is a bit drunk and I need you to bring him home" he laughed a little and I felt my eye twitch.

"He's at my place so come here ASAP and pick him up before he pukes on my carpet again" he hung up the phone and I stared at my screen.

"MEITO! QUIT GIVING HIM BEER!" I yelled at myself then ran out the door to downtown.

I ran most of the way and when I reached his door, I furiously knocked on it, not waiting for another second.

Meito opened the door and threw Len at me and I nearly stumbled when catching him.

"Here's your child, gawd, learn to calm down" Meito gave me his 'I-don't-care-look.'

"Meito, we're underage so quit giving him beer!" I protested but he waved his hand lazily in front of his face and said "yeah, yeah, got ya" then closed the door.

I grew a little angry but my first priority was to take Len home so I put his arm around my neck and began walking. I couldn't take a bus because I forgot my wallet at my house so I had to walk while carrying another person's weight on me for thirty minutes.

. . . . . .

It was a hardworking thirty minutes but we made it. I opened his door with my key and lead him in. I put him upstairs in his room until I realized I didn't see his schoolbag anywhere in the house so I face palmed myself and called the other only person I trust.

I took out my phone and dialed a number then waited for a few rings. Someone picked up and said "Hello?"

"Ah, Rin, hi! Sorry if this is sudden but can I ask you a favor?" I asked quiet insecure of myself.

"Uh, sure, what is it?" she replied with a soft tone.

"Well, can you watch Len, I have to go get something that he forgot and…" I looked at the ceiling then continued "he's not in the condition to be left alone."

"It's ok if you don't want to but you're the other only person I trust" did I just repeat what I had in my head?

"Uh… sure…" she quietly answered.

"Great! And please get here as soon as you can because there are bad people out at night and I don't want you to get kidnapped" I said jokingly.

"Ah, ok, see you in 10 minutes" she then hung up the phone and I sighed.

"Thank goodness Rin has such a good soul" I closed my phone and smiled.

I heard Len talking so I went to his room and looked at him spread out on his bed. I rearranged his body and tucked him in until I remembered what he said to me at school.

"_What are you my mother?"_

I looked at Len with sadness and sighed again.

"I'm sorry Len, I'm sorry I forced you to remember that horrible memory" I mumbled.

I stared at his sleeping face until I heard the doorbell ring. I went to it and opened it up to see Rin standing there with a black short sleeved, collared shirt and a simple orange skirt with some black socks up to the middle of her calf and white shoes.

I lead her in and I put on my coat.

"Ok, Len's in his room and I'll be gone for about an hour, if he starts to gag then quickly try to take him to the bathroom and put him over the toilet but if he starts snoring then tilt his head up, and if he wakes up then…"

"Ok I got it" Rin spoke sarcastically with a smile.

I froze in my spot, now realizing I was basically telling her everything I know about Len.

"Right, I'll get going now" I smiled and left out the door and ran back to Meito's house.

Rin's POV

I laughed at the thought that Luki was like Len's mom. I then made my way up to Len's room and sat down next to him. I saw that his face was light pink and since I was curious at the time, I put my hand on his forehead and cheek to check if he had a fever.

He didn't and I sighed in relief but I was still wondering why he was a bit red.

I was bored so I let my hand trail from his cheek to his hair. I noticed it was really soft and when I looked closer, it was bright gold.

I started to lightly move my hand in his soft hair but all I had to move from was his bangs because the rest of his hair was in a ponytail.

I was about to take my hand off him until he shifted his body and let his arm go over mine. I was shocked and frantically trying to find a way out but whenever I tried to pull my hand out, he held on tighter.

I soon gave up and just let him cradle my arm.

"R-Ri….n"

What? Did he just say my name? In his sleep? That's just creepy, for a guy.

"Sorry….. for… ever…y…thing" he muttered.

"Pfft, like a person like you would be sorry" I got a little irritated.

Then something surprised me, he opened his eyes.

"R-Rin…" he softly spoke.

He then smirked and did the unthinkable.

Len grabbed my hand and I freaked out trying to get free. He got up, still holding my hand and looked at me with dazed eyes.

That was one of the few times where I acted before I thought.

I looked away from him and said "you should go back to sleep…"

"Alright then" was Len's answer before he fell on me, landing both of us on the ground.

"Get off! Dishrag! Man Whore! Stupid!" I yelled but none of it worked.

I couldn't push him off and I felt trapped.

I closed my eyes and decided to yell something else.

"Luki! Luki! Luki! LUUUKIIIIIII!" I shouted in hope that he had come home early and he'll try to get Len off.

"_Why did I have to agree with babysitting?"_ I panicked.

I felt the pressure rise off from where Len was laying so I opened my eyes hopeful that Luki did come home early and heard my screams then got him off me.

Instead, Len was hovering over me and looking at me with depressed eyes. I never saw him make a face like this before so I stared at him wondering if what I'm seeing is true.

"Len" he said softly and brought me back to reality.

"Huh?" I looked at him confused.

"It's Len" his expression and words made no sense.

That was when I remembered that I was under him.

"Get off me! LUKII!" I yelled until something covered my mouth.

Len was kissing me.

I stared at his closed eyes in shock. When he let go, he looked at me with a sad appearance and started to say "it's Len. My name is Len." He leaned in closer "It's not Luki." He then whispered in my ear "please say my name."

I was too stunned to move. My face was burning.

Len kissed my neck and I could feel my heart about to explode.

"L-Len" I mumbled.

"More" was his only response until he decided to kiss me further.

"L-LEN!" I yelled.

Len didn't reply and I was about to die from a heat stroke.

I felt his hand go up my thigh and I thought that this moment was my last moment of purity. This was when I was going to lose my virginity. I closed my eyes and decided to escape the world for that moment.

Instead of feeling exposed and in pain, I felt like someone was hugging me. I came back to reality and noticed that I was sitting up and Len had his arms around me.

I looked at him and I realized that he was shaking so I held him back.

"Rin, I'm so sorry…."

"Mom, I'm also sorry"

I felt my shirt start to get a little wet and I knew that he was crying so I held him a little tighter.

Seeing Len like this made me a little regretful from calling him all those names.

"Len…" I whispered.

"Forgive me…" he slowly fell back asleep and I was still gently holding him.

I heard the main door open and someone yelling "hey Rin I'm back!"

I'm guessing that's Luki.

He came upstairs and looked at me while I was holding Len.

"Um, can I get a little help here?" I spoke.

Instead of a reply, he just ran towards me and helped Len off me then tucked him in bed.

I giggled again from thinking of Luki as Len's mom. That reminded me of what Len said earlier.

"_Mom, I'm also sorry"_

"Let's leave him alone to sleep" Luki whispered and guided me out into the living room.

I was still a bit curious so I sat down on the couch and quickly looked at the family pictures of the only two people in them.

"Hey Luki, can I ask you a question?" I looked at him while he was sitting in another chair.

"Sure go ahead" he smiled.

"Um… How come I never see any pictures of Len's mom?" I asked unsure if I really wanted to know or not.

Luki was stunned from my sudden question so he took a few minutes to reply.

"Well…" he sighed and leaned forward on the couch then looked down at the carpet.

"Len… killed his mother"

Luki's truthful words shot through my chest and I felt in the wrong for asking.

"L-Len… what?"

* * *

Yay! A quick update! Muahahahahaaa!

Actually I just had to get this out of my head before school starts on Tuesday .

And I gave equally enough screen time for the three love rivals! Well almost because Len had more than Luki, I think.

Well I'm not sure!

What was this chapter trying to show? Well Rin's sudden past, Luki's care giving and an introduction to Len's past 8D

* * *

How did Len kill his mother?

What will Rin learn from Len's past?

Will Luki have the upper hand at winning Rin's heart?

The next chapter of Love Therapist will reveal the answers!

P.S. this little note is just here to remind you to review :3


	10. Reason

Yes… I am sorry for only updating on the weekends now but school and especially chemistry is giving me a lot of homework D:

Ok ok, just ignore my short rant.

* * *

Chapter 10: Reason

"_The heart has reasons that reason does not understand."_

Akaito's POV

I hope I didn't scare Rin away from suddenly telling her that I loved her. But I was kind of hurt that she forgot about me even when we promised to never forget about each other.

"Hey Kai" I spoke while laying on the couch and my feet resting on the end of the armrest.

"Yes Akaito?" Kaito smiled from the other chair.

"I've been wondering but… how'd you even get your girlfriend?" I tilted my head up to look at him.

"Oh, well… uhh" he stuttered.

"Kai, you're blushing" I smirked.

"Wha-what? N-no I'm not!" he covered his face with his hands.

"Man up Kyte!" I yelled.

I give Kaito nicknames because whenever I say his full name, it sounds like mine. So I call him either Kai or Kyte.

"I am a man!" Kaito yelled back.

"Alright, alright" I laughed.

"And Miku asked me out first" he whispered.

"Ah, I see" I grinned

"Akaito, don't make fun of your brother" my mom spoke with a pouty face.

"Ok mom" I tilted my head back to its original place.

"I swear your father doesn't know how to take care of a child" she announced while walking away.

"Yeah… that's why Kyte is a man" I whispered to myself with a smirk.

I already know that mom baby's the shit out of Kaito because he's the youngest out of both of us but that doesn't mean she could whine at me.

Why did dad have to send me out to live with mom and Kyte? I was doing perfectly fine until that fight at school then my dad just got tired of taking care of me so he sent me here.

Being separated from Kai, the only family I trust, kinda hurt me but Rin helped me be happy again. Until I moved away.

"Rin…" I softly spoke.

Why did you forget me?

Did you have someone new in your life?

Did I take too long?

"Huh?" I heard someone ask.

I looked to see Kyte eyeing me oddly.

"Nothing" I looked away from him and sat up right.

"Hm… ok then" Kyte went back to doing his homework.

I wondered why I got into a better class than him even though he's clearly better at school than me.

Well I didn't care; as long as I was in the same class as Rin then I'm happy.

"Hey Akaito, what do you want tonight?" my mom asked form the kitchen.

"Meh, I don't care" I stayed in my spot.

"Kaito, what about you?" my mom asked.

Kyte was about to say something until my mom interrupted him and said "nothing about ice cream."

"Aww…. How about spaghetti?" he asked with a smile.

I looked away and thought _"I'm not even needed here. This is already a perfect family."_

"Dang it! We don't have any more of the sauce!" my mother said while she was looking through the pantry.

"I'll get some" I got up from my seat then grabbed my coat and wallet and left out the door before my mom could say something.

I needed air from that atmosphere.

Rin's POV

"L-Len did… what?"

Luki sighed and looked at me "Len killed his mother."

He looked back down to the carpet and said "please don't make me say it again."

"H-how?" I asked in shock.

"Please don't tell Len I told you but…" Luki trailed off and coughed out a laugh.

"When Len was little, he would always see kids with their parents but he would pay more attention to their mothers. He asked his father why he didn't have a mother at a young age. His father would always answer with a soft smile and say "mommy's not here with us."

Since Len was young, he didn't quite understand but when I met him in third grade, he asked his father again.

His father would give him the same answer and Len got more curious.

When we reached middle school, Len wanted to know the truth so he asked his father one more time and before his dad could say the same thing he always says, Len yelled out "TELL ME THE TRUTH."

His dad realized that sooner or later, Len was going to wonder where his mother was so he just told him.

"Len, mommy died when giving birth to you."

Len's feelings and attitude was never the same.

Instead he dated all the girls in our school and he was more outgoing.

I was growing worried about him because of his sudden change in attitude. I asked him about it and he said "since I killed my mom, I'm going to promise her that I'll love every girl in her place."

That's why he seems like… a whore but he really has a good reason for his actions."

"Please forgive him" Luki finished.

I was astounded from Len's history. I also looked down at the carpet and felt my hands shaking.

I looked around the living room, at every picture and started to tear up.

Len had a reason, all this time.

"A-ah, Rin! are you alright?" Luki frantically asked.

I wiped my tears away and replied "y-yeah, I'm fine."

"I-I'm s-sorry but I should go home now…" I quickly ran out the door.

I couldn't believe it, Len… was just another person looking for love.

I was running as fast as I could and before I knew it, I hit into something soft. I didn't look up, instead I quickly said that I was sorry and was about to continue running again. The person I hit into held my wrist and I heard them say "hey are you alright?"

"LET GO! YOU CREEP!" I yelled and tried to get free.

"I'm sorry but you sounded like the girl I talked on the phone with" the person replied.

I turned my head to see a really busty woman with bright pink hair and light blue eyes, kind of like Luki. I stared at her because she was really beautiful and she resembled Luki a lot.

"I'm sorry again, my name's Luka, I'm Luki's older sister" she softly spoke with a smile.

"You're Rin right?" she continued.

I nodded and answered "s-sorry for calling you a creep" I then tilted my head downwards.

"It's alright" she faintly smiled "but are you?" she tilted my head up to look at her sterling blue eyes.

I didn't even know her that well but her aura felt like I could tell her anything.

"L-Len" I muttered.

She gasped and quickly spoke "did Len make you cry?"

"N-no, I…. I hurt him" I whispered.

"How?" she asked.

"I-I don't know… i-it just hurts" I quietly muttered.

I was pretty sure she heard me because she hugged me then replied "it's alright, don't cry."

She had motherly hands and that made me cry a little more because I haven't felt this touch in such a long time.

After I was about done crying my eyes out, she slowly let me go and lowered herself to my height.

"A pretty girl like you shouldn't be out this late because there are perverts everywhere" she said to me.

"I know…" I tried to not look at her in the eye.

"Here I'll give you a ride home" she took out her phone and dialed a number.

"Hello? Hey honey! Can you come pick me and my friend up? We're on Cane Street and Pepper Avenue. Yes please!" there was a pause and her bright facial expression changed from a smiled to a disgusted frown.

"JUST GET DOWN HERE!" she then hung up the phone and I looked at her surprised.

"Aha, sorry about that, sometimes my fiancé is just too busy with work" Luka smiled.

I laughed a little because she had the same yandere attitude as Miku.

After a few minutes, I saw a black car pull up next to us and Luka walked closed to it and spoke with the driver then came back to me and opened the back door for me. I went in and Luka went to the passenger side and took a seat.

"Alrighty! Where do you live?" she asked with a smile.

I told her my address and in five minutes, I was home. I exited out the door and thanked them and saw that her fiancé had long purple hair, tied up in a ponytail like Len.

"Wait, Rin, before you go" she motioned me to come closer to her.

She then put her hands around my ear and whispered "Len's a tough boy, you must've been pretty important to him if you managed to hurt him and see the damage."

She put her hands back in the car and smiled and said "just think about it ok."

They both left my driveway and I walked into my house.

I locked the door and stared at the shiny doorknob.

"Important… to Len?"

I ignored the advice Luka gave to me and I went into the living room to see my schoolbag and the red fabric lying on the floor.

I went towards it and lightly touched it.

"Akaito… Len…"

"Why?" I started to feel tears well up in my eyes.

"Why…"

Len's POV

When I woke up that morning, I had a huge hangover. My head was pounding but I felt ok enough to go to school.

"Len, you should just stay home if your head hurts a lot" Luki commented during our walk to school.

"Nah, I'm fine, by the way, what happened yesterday?" I asked.

I felt like I fell on the ground or something but I clearly don't remember anything but blacking out at Meito's place.

"Well nothing in particular happened" he looked away.

"Okay…" I slowly said then walked onto school grounds.

"You sure I didn't hit my head or something?" I held my forehead from the aching pain.

"No but it's probably your hangover so quit drinking!" he quietly yelled at me.

"Sorry but I can't promise you anything" I spoke truthfully.

He sighed and looked to the ground. I looked at him a bit confused sp I asked "hey what's up?"

"Ah, nothing" he waved his hands over his chest and smiled.

I wasn't in the mood to ask him why so I let it pass.

Rin's POV

It was lunch time and I stopped Akaito before we could leave the classroom.

"What is it Rin?" he asked with a smirk.

"U-um" I still felt a little awkward that I_ just_ remembered him.

"H-here" I reached into my schoolbag and took out the scarf and held it out in front of me.

"You forgot this" I calmed myself down.

"Thanks" he smiled and bent his head down a little.

I unfolded the scarf and slowly wrapped it around his neck. He looked up at me and smiled. I felt my cheeks warm up a little and I looked away.

He held my chin and I continued to look away.

"Rin, what happened?" he asked in a soft voice.

"What do you mean?" I replied.

"You used to be so happy" his voice sounded so caring.

"I-I'd rather not" I spoke.

"May I ask why?" he leaned closer to me and I could feel my heart beat fast.

"Please don't" I answered and left the classroom.

I didn't want him to follow me so I quickly went into another classroom and closed the door quietly. I saw his shadow pass the window and I sighed in relief.

I looked around the classroom and the first thing that caught my eye was Len and Luki. I stared at Len and saw that his eyes were no longer the lustful color they were when I remembered them. Instead they were lost and lonely.

"I'll leave you guys alone" Luki spoke and got up from his seat.

He was coming towards me and quietly whispered "please be gentle" before exiting the door.

I looked at Len but he turned his head around and stared out the window.

I was walking towards him then took a seat that Luki was in and lightly said "Len… can you look over here please?"

He didn't say anything but he turned his body around and looked at me. His eyes were trying to hide the lost soul inside but I could see through that.

I had nothing to say, all I had to do was hug him.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and held him close. A 'sorry' wouldn't help so I chose not to say anything and let my actions do the talking.

I could feel him hug back and I softly said "Len…I'm sorry…"

"For what?" he questioned.

"Everything…" I answered.

"Heh, you didn't do anything though, this was my entire fault" he grinned.

"No… it wasn't… I'm sorry" I thought about his mother and I felt my hands shake so I gripped his shirt and I sensed Len flinch from my sudden action.

This was all I could do.

Right now, right then.

Len and I were one.

Luki's POV

When I walked out of the classroom, I went to the nurse's office to see my sister there.

"Hey Luki!" my sister Luka smiled.

"Hi sis" I took a seat on the bed and sighed.

"Are you sick or something?" she asked.

"No, Rin is having a talk with Len right now" I laughed.

"Ohh so Rin did think about what I told her?" she looked away.

"Wait… you met Rin?" I looked at her confused.

"Yeah, yesterday" she looked back at me like I didn't know.

"How?" I asked still a bit confused.

"Well, she was running and bumped into me and we talked a little then I sent her home" she put her pointer finger on her lip to signal that she was finished with her sentence.

"Well, more like Gakupo sent her home" she laughed and I twitched.

"Oh, ha ha" I then went quiet and stared at the tiled floor.

Miku's POV

I grew worried of Rin's whereabouts during lunch so I check her classroom, every girl's bathroom in school and in the lunchroom but nowhere in sight.

I might seem like an obsessed person over Rin but the truth is… it's really hard to make real friends, especially for me.

Since I could have all the friends I want, I never knew if they were real or not.

I was about to give up with having 'friends' because I was tired of all the drama and unfaithfulness of my so-called friends.

Before I was about to give up, Rin, the current anti-social girl in my class, asked what was wrong.

She convinced me that life is more beautiful and friends should be there instead of using you for their own personal gain.

For some reason, after our middle school years, I trusted Rin and she had proven all the false friends in my life wrong.

Rin was my savoir and my family. I would be hurt if anything happened to her.

"Rin, where are you?" I asked myself.

"Please, please, don't be hurt" I quietly spoke.

Rin's POV

I stayed with Len until the bell rang and I quickly let him go and ran out of the classroom, and into mine. I felt my body heat up and I plopped down in my seat and rested my head on the table to hide my blush.

"Hey where were you?" someone asked.

I slightly turned my head to see Akaito look at me worriedly.

"I had to get something from my house really quick" I replied and looked back down.

I didn't want to tell him that I was hugging Len the whole lunch period so I avoided the topic.

Then the teacher walked in and started the lesson.

. . . . .

It was the end of the day and Miki stopped me before I could leave the class.

"U-um Rin.." she stuttered.

"Yes Miki?" I looked her with no expression.

"U-um can I set an appointment tomorrow?" she looked uncomfortable.

"Well I'm free today, do you have time?" I questioned.

"Y-yes actually, thanks" she looked up at me and I could tell she was desperate for help.

"Ok, we can walk to my house" I spoke and walked out the door with her following.

"What about our date?" I heard someone ask.

I turned to see Akaito smile and he held part of the scarf in his hand.

"Sorry Akaito but I have to attend to my work now" I quickly brushed passed him and held Miki's arm so she could follow me.

"Hey, ah, wait!" he quickly spoke but I ran out the door before I could respond.

I let go of Miki and quietly walked into the direction of my house. It was a quiet walk but that gave me time to think.

"_Len, Akaito… Akaito, Len" _I was very confused but I was acting selfish for only thinking of myself. I needed to help Miki sort out her problems before my own.

. . . . .

We walked into my house and I lead her into my living room. I did the usual things I would always do when I had clients over and then I sat on the couch across from her.

"So, what is it you want to talk about?" I leaned back in my couch.

"W-well… um… am I… ugly?" she asked.

"No, no you're not, what makes you think that?" I asked her seriously.

"Be-Because" she started to tear up and I handed her my box of tissues.

"Thank you" she took one and blew her nose.

"Don't worry, take your time" I set the tissue box back down.

"Well… I almost had sex with Len… but... when he saw my body; he immediately stopped and said something like 'I'm not in the mood'" she explained.

"Well, he must have his own reasons and…" I leaned closer to her and looked at her truthfully.

"You will never be pretty, you will always be _pretty_ amazing, _pretty _smart, and _pretty_ talented but you will never be described with one word like pretty. That does not mean that you will only be fuckable if you are pretty."

I finished my speech and Miki looked at me surprised.

"Y-you're right" Miki sniffled and stood up.

"I will be pretty amazing" she whispered.

"You will" I stood up with her and hugged her lightly.

"Thank you Rin" she hugged me back.

"I think I should get going" she checked the clock and grabbed her bag.

"Ok but here" I held up my bowl of chocolates "take one for the trip" I smiled.

She took one and smiled then left out my door.

I waved bye to her from my porch and went back inside my house then sat back in my couch.

"Len… has his reasons"

* * *

Yay! Rin and Len made up!

Woooooooooo!

But I'm starting to sense some jealousy in someone…

I wonder who it is.

Oh yeah! Just in case you're starting t hate Miku for keeping them apart, I added her reason for keeping Rin all to herself ;)

This is a review reminder x3


	11. Others

Yay! Chaper 11! Wooooooo!

By the way... if there's any typos or sentences that make no sense then I'll try my best to fix them cuz I'm tired and it's tomorrow already orz

I got nothing else to say so you can just read :D

* * *

Chapter 11: different point of view

_"Do we really understand the differences in others?"_

Len's POV

While I was walking home, I couldn't help but smile.

"Sooo, what happened?" Luki asked with a kind smile.

"It's kind of hard to explain" I put my hand behind my head and smirked.

"Well that's the first" he laughed a little.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I put my hand down and looked at him curiously.

"Oh nothing" he smirked.

"Come on Luki! You know me more than I do!" I grabbed his right arm with both of my hands and playfully said "PLEEEEEASEE?"

Luki laughed and I let go of his arm then laughed with him.

"You're starting to feel better, did something good happen between you and Rin?" he slowly stopped laughing and just smiled.

"I guess you could say that" I grinned.

"Good! As long as you're happy, I'm happy" he closed his eyes and gave me a big smile and I did that same.

I quickly put an arm around his neck and pulled him close to me.

"Luki, you're a great friend!" I yelled.

He patted my arm and spoke "ha ha, so are you" with a smile.

Luki was not only my friend but my brother. Ever since my father started to take business trips and leaving me all alone, Luki was there for me.

He was always there.

When we got to my house, I asked if he wanted to stay over for today but he had to do something at his house so he couldn't. I was fine with that and waved bye to him as he left.

I walked into my house and locked the door then went into my kitchen to look through the pantry.

I felt like cooking.

After an hour, I was done with my orange chicken and set it in a plate then put the pan in the sink.

Whenever I thought of an orange, it made me think about Rin.

"I wonder if she'll like this" I whispered to myself.

I put some of the orange chicken into a container and set it in my schoolbag.

I walked out of my house and went into the direction of Rin's house.

After ten minutes, I reached her front door and knocked on it.

I waited for a couple of minutes until the door opened. I saw Rin still in her uniform and I waved 'hi' to her.

"Hi Rin" I smiled.

I noticed her face started to turn red and I knew I had her heart now.

"Hi Len" she looked down.

"Um, sorry to ask but… why are you here?" she didn't look up at me.

"Well…" I grabbed the container from my schoolbag and held it in front of me.

"I just wanted to give you some dinner" I smiled and she took the plastic from my hands.

She moved to the side of the door and said "would you like to come in?"

"Sure!" I replied and walked in.

She walked into the kitchen and I followed.

As she opened the lid and set the chicken into two plates, she looked at me oddly.

"You could wait in the living room if you want…" she gave me her emotionless look.

"No, I'd rather be here with you" I grinned and she quickly turned her head away.

"_She's so cute" _I thought while she went to go get some forks.

"Here" she handed me a fork.

"Thanks!" I couldn't help but be really happy.

Instead of a reply, Rin took a seat at her small dining table then set her plate down and lightly poked the fork into a piece of chicken.

I sat across from her and rested my head in my hand while my elbow was on the table.

Before she was going to take a bite, she looked and me and asked "can I help you?"

"No, I'm just here" I smiled.

"That makes no sense" she commented then took a bite.

Her bored expression changed into a soft smiled and I could feel my heart was racing.

"So, is it good?" I asked.

"It's…" she looked up at me with a bright expression "great!"

I backed up a little and my face was burning.

I quickly turned my head away and covered my face "ah I see" was my only response.

"Len? What's wrong?" she spoke in her angelic voice.

"_Please don't say my name… I can't take it"_ I frantically thought.

I suddenly felt someone lightly touch my wrist. I looked to see Rin reach across the table. Her deep blue eyes looked at me and I blushed from her touch.

I never felt this way before; I always made others feel like this but never experienced it myself.

"Len…" Rin softly spoke.

"Please don't say my name…" I quietly replied and turned my head away again.

"Huh? Um…" she took a second to continue "why?"

I then took her wrist and softly put it over my chest.

"This is why" I let her feel the beating of my heart and I looked at her to see her reaction.

She was blushing.

The world around us didn't matter anymore.

It was only us that exist at that current moment.

Luki's POV

As I went home, I opened the door and walked in.

"I'm home" I yelled from the doorway.

Nobody answered so I just took off my shoes and walked in.

Len's problems were solved and now he has Rin.

But…

Thinking about it… what about me? Was Len going to abandon me for Rin?

They do look happy together.

That's all that matters.

If Len's happy… then I'm happy.

Right?

Len was my only friend. My best friend. My family. I would be alone without him.

I was tired of thinking about my future and decided to do my homework.

After an hour of intense studying, I leaned back from the couch to stretch from crouching near the coffee table for a while.

I stared at my ceiling and thought about nothing. I just faced the plain white wall above me with no expression.

I suddenly felt my phone vibrate so I got it out form my pocket and saw that it was my sister's future husband who was calling.

I felt a little disgusted but picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I immediately said.

"Luki! Good thing you picked up!" a female spoke.

"Luka, why are you using Gakupo's phone?" I grinned from my spot.

"Well that's why I called, I forgot my phone at home so can you bring it over to Gaku's house?" she asked kindly.

"Where is it?" I looked at the complete homework in front of me.

"I'm pretty sure it's somewhere in the kitchen" she answered.

I shrugged and replied "sure, be there in 15 minutes."

"Thank you Lukiiiii!" she extended the last syllable in my name.

"No prob" I spoke before I hung up the phone.

I got up from my seat to locate the missing technology from the kitchen to find it on the counter near the stove.

I grabbed the pink phone and put it in my pocket then left out my door.

As I was walking up to Gakupo's door, the door flew open and Luka gave me a hug.

I smiled and hugged her back "hi Luka."

"Thankyou thankyou thankyou for bringing me my phone! I would've been lost without it!" she quickly yelled.

"Aha, you're welcome" I smiled and gave her the phone when she got off me.

"Thanks again!" she smiled and I smiled back.

"Hey you wanna come in?" Luka asked while motioning me to the door.

"No, it's alright, just tell Gakupo I said hi" I gave her a weak smile and left quickly.

After I turned the corner, out of her sight, I stopped and sighed then took a deep breath.

"Ugh… this is not easy" I thought to myself while I resumed my walk.

I walked home and when I opened the door, I walked in and leaned on the wall after I closed the door.

I glided my hand through my hair and sighed again.

"I shouldn't be thinking about this" I quietly spoke.

"Maybe I'll just eat to get it off my mind" I started to walk to the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"Ah good" I took out the plate of the tuna fish and started to delicately cut it into pieces.

I was in heaven for a second until the taste reminded me of a memory.

. . .

_I was 8 when Luka was 16._

"_Lulu wacha doing?" I asked in my little kid voice while observing Luka cutting some fish in the kitchen._

"_Oh, Luki, I'm just cutting some tuna" she gave me her kind smile and I smiled with her._

"_What's tuna?" I asked while trying to see over the counter._

_She gasped dramatically and was taken back._

"_Luki! Tuna is the best food on earth!" she then cut a little piece of the fish and handed it to me._

"_You're old enough to eat it so have a taste!" she spoke and I took the piece of tuna from her hand and smelled it._

"_But it smells weird" I held it back from my face._

"_That's how fish is supposed to smell" she shook her pointer finger at me._

"_Ok…" I took a small bite from the corner and it melted in my mouth and filled my taste buds with flavor._

_I stared at the tuna in my hand with sparkles in my eyes and quickly ate the rest. _

_Where was tuna my whole life?_

"_You're right Lulu! Tuna is good!" I looked up at her enthusiastically._

"_See!" she smiled._

_I then held out my hands and asked "can I have more?" with a huge smile on my face._

"_Sorry Luki but having too much raw fish at your age might be bad so wait until you get older ok?" she looked at me with an apologetic look._

"_Awww ok…" I replied sadly._

"_But thank you!" I yelled._

_Luka then bent down to my level and patted my head softly with a gentle smile._

"_You're welcome Luki" she delicately spoke._

_I felt really happy that sudden moment._

_I couldn't help but give a big smile._

. . .

Oh yeah… that.

I quickly put the fish back in the refrigerator and closed it.

"Why am I thinking this now?" I wanted to bang my head at the wall.

"Wait, no, I shouldn't be so selfish and think about my problems, I need to focus of helping Len with Rin! even though…" I started to fade from my sentence.

"Even though I'm not needed…"

I took a second and sighed once more before leaving for the living room.

"I'm so selfish, I shouldn't be thinking about myself right now… even if I'm not needed, I'll try to help Len with everything I got!" I then punched the air and gave a big grin.

"It's not about me, it's about others"

Miku's POV

I stayed after school with the high school choir but I couldn't focus on my singing.

"Miku, please sing a little higher" the teacher demanded.

"Alright" I began to sing again.

"_Daisuki na kimi no koto wo  
Zutto wasurenaiyo  
Utsurikawaru keshiki no naka demo"_

"Ok… good but at the part where you said "Zutto" try to say it higher extend the end of "demo"" the teacher commented.

"Ok" I didn't complain because I understand that the teacher just wants the show to be perfect.

I sang it once more and the teacher was finally pleased with it.

"Good, good, now how about a break?" the teacher spoke.

"Yes!" everybody in the room yelled.

I sighed and went to the bathroom.

"Hey Miku…" I heard someone talk.

I turned around to see Teto looking at me with a worried face.

"Hi Teto" I smiled.

"Um… Miku… are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah why?" I kept my smile on my face.

"Well, you're off pitch too much but you're usually really good" she continued to give me her worried expression.

"I'm fine Teto, don't worry about me!" I started to flex my arm and gave her a big grin.

"Um… ok then…" she quietly spoke.

I was about to give my response until the teacher yelled from the music room.

"Alright everybody! Break time is over!"

"Let's get back shall we?" I asked Teto.

She nodded her head and gave a faint smile.

We walked back into the music room and went to our appropriate spots.

I looked down and had my bangs hide my eyes.

"_Rin…"_

Akaito's POV

Rin was getting further and further away.

"What am I doing wrong?" I asked myself while resting my chin in my palm and my elbow on my desk in Kyte's room.

"Well…" someone spoke over my shoulder and pointed to an unfinished problem on my homework.

"You're supposed to divide, not multiply" Kyte smiled and I eyed him a little irritated.

"Ahaha I think I'll just go back to doing my homework" Kai backed up from me and went back to his desk that was right behind me.

I then erased what I had and took his advice to multiply.

"Hey Kai" I turned around in my office chair to face him.

"What is it Akaito?" he turned around with a smile on his face.

I was thinking about asking him a question but I thought of another one.

"Why are you always happy? Or smiling?" I looked at him a bit curious.

"Uh… well… I'm just happy!" he smiled again.

"Uhhhhhh….. ok…" I stared at him while he turned back around to resume his homework.

"Kai…" I stayed in my position but rotated my head downwards.

"Yes?" he didn't turn around.

"Are you really happy?"

I could tell he was surprised from my question and stopped writing.

He turned around with a smile and asked "why would you ask something like that?"

"Well… I'm just curious" my head didn't move from its spot.

I could see him smile from the corner of my eye and he replied "Why wouldn't I be happy?"

"Um… first off… our parents are divorced and we've been separated until now" I then slightly looked towards him.

"Well you're here now and even if dad isn't here that doesn't mean that we can't be happy" he continued to smile while finishing his explanation.

"Wow… that's pretty deep" I guess…

"Yeah, that's my reason but what about you?" he fully faced his chair to me.

"Me what?" I looked at him with a smirk.

"Hmm… Let me change the question, ahem, why aren't you happy?" he tilted his head.

I stared at him a little then answered "what are you talking about, I am happy!" I gave him a grin.

"That's good! I was getting a vibe that you weren't happy or something" he began to make his body do the wave and pointed at me after.

"You know, twin senses" he smiled.

"Haha right" I turned back around to my desk and said "Alright go back to doing your work" I waved him from behind.

"Aha ok!" I then heard him turn around back to his desk.

"_Twin senses"_ I couldn't help but laugh a little from that thought.

I guess Kyte just has that optimistic atmosphere that also makes you happy.

I wish I had that.

We're twins and yet, we're opposite of each other.

Rin's POV

When I was at Len's house that one time, he wanted me to say his name but when he comes to my house, he doesn't want me to say his name…

I'M SO CONFUSED!

They say that a girl's heart is complicated but I think that guy's hearts are just the same.

All hearts are fragile and delicate so they must be cared for with love.

I stared at where my hand was on Len's shirt and felt my face get hot.

He looked at me with a kind yet serious face and I didn't know what to do.

I felt his beating and it was accelerating like mine.

"U-um… Len…" I quietly spoke.

When I said his name, I felt his heart race a little more and that made me realize why he didn't want me to say his name.

"Rin…" he whispered my name and I also felt my heart race.

I couldn't reply.

Our hearts were in sync.

For some reason, I wished this moment would last but I heard my phone ring and Len let go of my hand so I could answer it.

I took it out of my pocket and saw the caller id to be Miku.

I picked it up and said "hello?"

"Hi Rin! You're home right?" she asked on the other line.

"Yeah I'm home" I responded quickly.

"Well I'm done with choir for the day so I'm going to come over alrighty! Be there in about 15 to 20 minutes or so" she explained.

"Ok, see you soon!" I hung up the phone and swiftly grabbed Len's hand and pulled him slightly.

"Len, you have to get out of here!" I looked at him a bit scared.

"Let me guess Miku's coming over" he gave me an irritated look.

"Yes! And you need to leave before she gets here!" I tried to pull him but he stayed in the seat.

"It shouldn't matter if I'm here or not" he complained.

"No! You have to go!" I took both of my hands and tried to pull his arm.

He then stood up but took my wrists and pinned me to the wall. I stared at him in shock. What happened to the kind and bashful Len that was sitting right in front of me? Where did he go? I was searching for him in his foggy eyes but he was nowhere to be found.

"Len… I'm sorry but you have to go" I looked to the ground from too much eye contact.

"Or what?" he asked in a husky voice.

"O-or…" I took a second and whispered "you'll get hurt… and I don't want that to happen."

He then softened his grip on my wrists then intertwined his fingers with mine while it was still lightly pressed against the wall.

"Alright" he spoke.

I looked up at him a bit surprised that he changed his mind so quickly.

"Ok" I couldn't help but smile.

"O-OK! I'll get going now!" he quickly let my hand go and went to grab his schoolbag and walked his way to the door.

I followed him and opened the door. Before he left my property, I yelled 'thank you' to him and he just waved as a response.

I smiled a little and went back inside my house.

* * *

Yes, sorry, again… sorry. I would've done this earlier if only my brothers weren't sleeping and helped my mom. orz (she just recently had surgery)

And it starts with Len then with everybody else and the best for last, Rin!

How weird is that?

But anywayyys…

Will things ever be the same between the two friendships?

What's truly bothering Luki?

How will Akaito win Rin's heart?

The answers to be revealed!

Review if you want to!


	12. What the hell?

Hooray chapter 12 is out but if you want to know why it took so long then please look at the author note at the end of the story, thank you and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 12

"_Luck is on your side today"_

Miku's POV

I ran as fast as I could to Rin's house. I need to check if she's ok, I need to check if she needed me.

"Rin…" I whispered under my breath as I walked up the stairs to her front door.

As I knocked on the white piece of wood, I waited for a few seconds until I saw my best friend open the door with a smile.

"Hi Miku!" she gave me a hug and I hugged her back.

"Hi Rin!" I then pushed her off lightly and playfully pointed my finger at her "you should check to see if it was me! Or else someone would've snatched you away!" I pouted.

"Ah sorry Miku" she laughed a little and her bow lowered in shame.

"It's alright! Just remember it next time or else something might happen and it'll have me worried sick" I spoke as we both walked into her home.

"Oh, Rin did you eat?" I asked while throwing my bag to the ground near the couch in the living room.

I bent down to my bag for something and when I did, her face froze and her heart ran fast. Of course I didn't notice.

"I'll cook you something ok!" I jumped up from the floor and enthusiastically held my fists in the air.

I then made my way to the kitchen but Rin grabbed my arm and yelled "wait!"

I stared at her confused.

"Um… why?" was my response.

"Oh well, aha, its messy! I tried to cook for you but it didn't turn out well so just wait here till I get it cleaned up ok!" she pulled me to the couch and ran to the kitchen.

I sat there still trying to process the reason why she was doing this but nothing matched.

She never attempted cooking without me.

She doesn't like cleaning up.

And she's never this frantic.

I got curious so I used my ninja skills that I copied from Rin and slowly got up from the couch, with no noise, and pressed against the wall to pear over the corner. I caught a glimpse of what was happening, Rin was doing the dishes!

"_Rin I'm so proud of you!"_ I thought with a big grin spread across my face.

I noticed something odd though; there were two plates and two forks. Did someone come over? Why isn't she telling me? I sighed and made my way back to the couch.

I took a seat and held my head in disappointment.

Why am I feeling… down?

I heard footsteps walking closer so I shot my head up and gave a big smile. I thought about Rin doing the dishes so my smile would look real.

"Sorry about that Miku, Miki came over and she was really sad so I gave her some of the left over pasta you cooked last night" Rin smiled and I instantly felt better.

"So it was just Miki here?" I asked not sure why I did.

"Yep! Why?" she looked at me with a questioning expression.

"Nothing! Just wondering! But anyways, I'll get cooking!" I skipped happily to the kitchen and went to the fridge.

"I'll make something special ok Rin!" I yelled from inside the fridge.

I could hear Rin laugh lightly and respond "alright."

Len's POV

Rin is… just so cute.

I lifted my head to face the sky as I was walking home. The one and only person on my mind was Rin.

As I was walking, I accidently bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry" I quickly said until I got a good look of their face.

"Wait… is that you?" I grabbed the person's shoulders and stared at their face.

"Gumi?" I quietly spoke while having a firm hold of her shoulders.

Instead of a reply, Gumi flicked my forehead with her finger and gave me her same bored expression. I stared at her and let her go from my grasp then held my forehead.

"That is you!" I pulled her into a hug while having a huge smile on my face.

"Yes, yes it's me, now get off Len" she spoke in an irritated tone.

"Aha sorry about that" I took my arms off of her and put a hand behind the back of my head shamefully yet playfully.

"Still have those goggles I see?" I pointed to the red object that was resting on her head.

"Duh, why would I want to get rid of them?" her angry voice mixed with her bored appearance made her seem like one of those people you would want to stay away from or you'll get hurt.

"Just pointing it out, but what are you doing here anyways?" I gave her a smile and looked into her bright green eyes.

Her expression didn't change but she responded "I just moved back a week ago; finished unpacking so I went for a walk."

I felt… really happy, Gumi, my Gumi, is back! I couldn't help but hug her once more from excitement.

"Put me down!" she punched my head and I dropped her but she landed perfectly on the cement ground.

"Owww…" I looked up at her and gave a weak smile from the pain and said "I'm really glad you're back Gumi!"

She turned and left without looking back while speaking "glad to be back."

I stared at her glowing green hair flowing in the wind and smiled.

"I can't wait to tell Luki!" I jumped in the air and ran to Luki's house to tell him the news.

After running nonstop to Luki's place and when I got there, I furiously knocked on his door until he answered it.

"WHAT?" Luki yelled when the pulled the door open.

"LukiLukiLukiLukiLuki!" I was still a little hyped up from running.

He put his hands on my shoulders and settled me down.

"Cool down and tell me" he looked at me a bit annoyed.

"Guess what!" I smiled wide and I could tell he was giving me a confused look.

"Oh, I know…" he smirked "you only act like this when a certain someone is present."

"Huh? You know?" I felt down because I couldn't surprise him.

"Is a certain gummy bear in town?" I put his finger on his lip.

"Yes!" I hugged Luki "Gumi's here!"

He laughed then said "is that all you had to say?"

I froze in my spot and thought _"was this the only reason why I came to see him?"_

"Sorry Luki but I think that's it, sorry for wasting your time" I felt guilty to just tell him one thing then leave.

He laughed again and smiled "it's alright, as long as you're happy, I'm happy."

I shot my head up to look at him and I couldn't help but smile.

"Luki! You're the best!" I wrapped my arm around his neck and danced a little out of sheer joy.

"Haha thanks you too!" he grinned and I let go of his neck and looked at him.

"You know Luki, I'm pretty glad we're friends" I gave him a truthful stare.

"You mean like brothers?" he winked and we both gave a small laugh.

"Right" we hooked our hands together and smiled "brothers."

Rin's POV

Miku's acting weird today for some reason but I'm not sure why. If I ask her then I know she won't tell me because she likes to suffer alone.

That's the only thing I hate about Miku.

"Mikuuuuuuu" I spoke while walking into the kitchen to see her over the stove.

"Yeeeeessss?" she playfully answered.

"Is dinner ready yeeeeeeeett?" I continued.

"Nooooooo, not yet" she gave a small laugh.

"Awwwww" was my only reply until I burst out laughing.

"Ok, ok I'm done" I responded after I was done giggling.

"So is dinner!" Miku turned off the stove and grabbed two plates.

"Some for you and some for me!" she spoke while slowly pour some of the chicken stir fry onto the two plates.

"Thanks Miku!" I smiled and grabbed some utensils.

I handed her a fork and took a seat across from my little dining table.

I looked at her with a worried expression because her face looked pale and she was a bit dazed out. I hope she's not sick.

. . . . .

The next morning, instead of having Miku wake me up like every day, I woke up to see Mikuo smiling at me. His face was so close to mine that I could smell his shampoo but that wasn't the first thing that went through my mind though.

"AAAHHHHH!" I yelled when I jumped from my bed and rested on the wall.

The first reaction from Mikuo was a laugh.

"Sorry Rin but seeing you scared like that is just too funny" he wiped a tear away from the corner of his eye.

I gave him an angry stare and said "what was that for? And where's Miku? Why are you here?"

"Fun, sick, cuz Miku told me to" he smiled and I continue giving him an angry stare.

"Wait…" I thought about it for a second "Miku's sick?"

"Yeah, she has a fever and she told me to wake you up, make you breakfast, walk you to school, meet you at lunch time, and walk you back home" Mikuo replied.

"_So detailed…"_ I sarcastically thought.

"But…" I lowered the volume of my voice and whispered "Miku's never sick…"

I got off my bed and walked into the bathroom.

I yelled "this is when you go make me some breakfast!" at Mikuo and closed my bathroom door.

I felt sadden. Miku always made me happy and when she's sick I feel horrible the whole day. I guess I'm too dependent on her for many things.

After I was done getting ready, I walked down the stairs and entered the kitchen. The smell of eggs and bacon filled my nostrils and I felt my mouth water.

I'm sorry Miku but Mikuo's cooking is great!

I walked to my seat at the dining table and a plate of delicious food appears before me.

I looked up to see Mikuo smiling and handing me a fork and a glass of orange juice.

"Breakfast is served" he spoke as I took the fork and he placed the orange juice at the corner of my plate.

"Thanks" I smiled at him and he replied "anything for my adorable little sister."

He sat across from me and watched me eat. I was quiet used to his staring but for some reason, I felt uncomfortable.

It reminded me of something, someone else but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Uhh can I help you?" I looked at him oddly.

"Yeah, ya can" he puckered his lips playfully.

"What is it?" I tilted my head in a bored manner.

"Finish your food so we can head out to school!" he had a toothy grin on his perfect face.

"Oh… right" I quickly ate the food and drank the juice.

"There, you happy now?" I was breathing heavily from the lack of air I was getting when I swallowed my food.

"Yep!" he smiled and I put my plate away.

He grabbed my bag and handed it to me and we walked towards the door.

Our walk was mostly filled with parts of things in his story and how Ted is annoying him but he appreciates him at the same time. I just listened and nodded through the whole walk.

When we reached our destination, Mikuo stopped at the front door of the school but before I was about to take my leave into the building, he lightly grabbed my arm.

I didn't like to be around him when we were at school because the girls here still remember him and would always ask me if they could have his phone number or email address and it's annoying.

"Wait Rin" he spoke as he was letting my arm go.

"What?" I kept my bored expression on my face while he was speaking.

"Here, a gift from me" he slid a piece of gum into my mouth then pressed his finger on my lips.

I could hear the other girls gasp and some whisper that I was lucky to be touched my Mikuo.

Gawd they're annoying as hell when Mikuo's here.

I turned my head and opened the school doors.

"Thanks" I quickly walked to my classroom and took my seat.

"_Now girls are going to come up to me and say 'hey are you friends with Mikuo? Do you have his number? Can I have it? blah, blah, blah."_ I thought angrily while staring at my desk and waiting for random girls to talk to me.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and I thought _"told ya."_

I turned my head to face the person looking down towards me.

"Hey, Rin, who was that guy?" Akaito spoke while taking his seat behind me.

"_Wait… don't tell me… Akaito… likes him?"_ I frantically thought.

"Um… can I ask why you want to know?" I asked to prove myself wrong.

"I'm new here so I don't know the 'popular people yet' and that guy was just touching you" his voice got a little angry.

"Oh yeah" I laughed "I forgot you're not familiar with this place yet" I laughed to get that image of Akaito liking Mikuo out of my head.

… It's not getting out of my head!

"H-hold on" I turned away from Akaito and faced towards my desk again.

I bashed my head several times on the wooden table until Akaito stopped me.

"Rin! Why are you doing that?" he spoke with an assertive voice.

"Oh… haha well it's a funny story…" I gave a weak smile to him.

He got up from his seat and moved my bangs.

"Rin, you're hurt" he then picked me up bridal style and said "where's the nurses office?"

I was too in shock of what was happening that I couldn't answer.

"Where's the nurses office?" he yelled to the few people in the room.

"I-it's by the front office, on the first floor, please don't hurt us!" a person yelled.

Instead of a reply, Akaito stepped out of the room without a word.

I saw girls looking at me like I was a princess but really, I was uncomfortable.

Then, something caught my eye. Oh gawd… oh gawd… please don't see me, please don't see me. I closed my eyes to avoid eye contact but opened them a slight bit to see if we passed them or not.

Fuck.

I just met eyes with Len and Luki.

And I was in the arms of Akaito.

Fuck.

Just fuck my life.

We brushed passed them and I stared ahead of me with my mind blank.

Great… I feel like a fucking whore.

When we reached the nurses office, I saw another person who I seemed to know.

"Rin? What a surprise" Luka spoke with a kind smile.

"Luka? You work here?" I looked at her surprised.

"I'm just the assistant here but I'm earning my doctorial degree" she got up from her office chair and walked towards a bed and said "please place her here."

"You know each other?" Akaito set me down on the bed.

"Yeah" I gave a weak smile from the horrible experience I just had earlier.

"Ok, you have to go to class, the bell's about to ring" Luka pointed a playful finger to Akaito.

"Alright…" he got down on one knee and held my hand then said "I'll come back at lunch ok, wait for me."

My heart raced, his facial expression was… very caring and handsome at that current moment. Not like his player smile that he always has on.

I couldn't speak so he left the room and closed the door.

"Rin, do you like him?" Luka took a seat next to me.

Oh great, another uncomfortable moment. It feels weird to have someone sit _next_ to me because I'm so used to having them across from me or behind me where I can't see them.

"I used to when we were little but…" I lost my feelings for him when we grew up right? … Right?

"Is he a childhood friend?" Luka gave me a sincere and kind smile.

"Yeah, his name's Shion Akaito but when I met him when we were older, I couldn't remember anything about him until I had a dream about our childhood. If I never had that dream then I still wouldn't have remembered him…" I just realized I gave her a lot more information than what she asked for.

"It seems like he cares for you a lot" she took out a first aid kit and set it on her lap.

"But…" she spoke.

"But?" I looked at her confused.

"What about Len?" she took out a band aid and peeled off the tab.

I stared at her confounded and froze.

"W-well… we passed him and Luki in the hall earlier" I quietly told her.

"Did you see his expression?" she moved my bangs and put the band aid on carefully.

"Not that I could remember but… his eyes were wide and his jaw dropped" I looked towards the ground.

"I see, Rin, how about staying here until lunch?" she smiled and put the first aid kit away.

"Thank you but I have to head to class" I tried to refuse.

"But Rin, it seems like you're having a lot of troubles" her look saddened and it was true, I do have troubles and I think she'll listen.

"O-ok" I replied.

. . . . .

For a whole 2 and something hours, I told her how I felt feelings toward, Len and Akaito. I didn't dare to say that I was starting to like Luki because that would have been awkward.

The lunch bell rang and that was the signal that my therapy was over so I waved goodbye to Luka and walked out of the room.

After I closed the door, I turned to my right but I accidently hit into someone.

"Oh sorry" I looked up to see a girl with green hair and green eyes but what caught my attention the most was the pair of red goggles on her head.

"No, that was my fault" she spoke in a monotone voice.

She stood up and held out a hand. Her expression was… like mine.

Bored, blank, and uninterested.

I took her hand and stood up with her, I'd have to say that she's about Miku's height.

"Thanks for helping me" I smiled.

"No problem" she replied with a small smile.

"Well, I gotta get going for lunch, see ya around" she waved and left.

"W-wait!" I yelled.

"Hmm?" she turned around and her same plain expression came back on her face.

"I'm Kagamine Rin, Room 1A, can I ask what your name is?" I looked at her with a bright face.

She smiled and said "Room 2A and just call me Gumi, see ya later Rin."

She walked off and I smiled. I think I'm going to like her (like a friend.)

Len's POV

Who the hell was that guy? He had a random red scarf around his neck so he shouldn't be hard to find. Now where is he so I could beat the crap out of him for touching Rin.

This is going to get nasty.

* * *

I know, I know, I haven't updated in a while… well you see, I've been depressed lately and I didn't have the will to write and sorry if this is a suckish chapter that I kept you guys waiting for.

I fail mega bad and I am sorry for it.

If you checked out my DeviantArt then you might've noticed that I was able to post some art but not this chapter, well because art helps calm me a little.

Yes yes now I'm done with my rant… I currently have no questions because this chapter had no point in existing besides some parts that were important.

Miku got sick, Gumi is introduced and seems to have the same personality as Rin (hmm Len are you using her as a replacement?), Mikuo is showing some feelings for Rin yet Rin is hard headed and thinks it's just brotherly love he's showing, Akaito shows his caring side, and last but not least, Luka is gonna be a doctor! 8D

Never mind that last one xD


	13. Many events

Hello! Yes a new chapter! W00t!

Chapter 13: Many, many events

* * *

"_If you keep that face on too long then it'll stay that way"_

Akaito's POV

It was lunch time and once the bell rang, I quickly got out of my seat and walked to the nurse's office.

"_I hope Rin's feeling better"_ I thought while taking bigger strides than normal.

As I reached my destination, I quickly opened the door and saw that Rin wasn't here.

"Oh, Shion! If you're looking for Rin, she just left" spoke the pink haired nurse.

"Thank you nurse" I left disappointed.

I thought she would wait for me, her prince, but I guess that we would never go back to what we were.

I walked to the courtyard in the middle of the school and stood in a random place.

The exact same place I went to when I was looking for Rin that one time at lunch.

I held up my scarf and thought _"I came right to this spot after she returned my scarf."_

I clenched the cloth in my hand and held back my anger.

Why was Rin avoiding me?

Why is she not remembering the past?

Is there something I'm not getting?

I looked to the sky for some answers but nothing came so I stared at the passing clouds.

I remembered I used to watch the clouds with Rin.

Len's POV

I had to find that bastard one way or another and I chose the easy way.

I used my charm and asked most of the girls in school to see if they had seen this mysterious fucktard.

"Excuse me beautiful ladies" I asked while walking to a group of girls.

I heard them giggle which made me smirk.

"May I ask you guys a question?" I bowed and stood back up.

I saw them blush and I flashed a smile.

They nodded and I continued to speak.

"Have you guys seen a red head with a red scarf?" I always felt a little angry from describing him but kept my cool.

"I heard about him" a girl spoke while playing with her hair.

"Yeah! But we're sorry Len, we don't know anything about him" the other girl nodded her head.

"We haven't seen him anywhere to answer your question" the last girl pouted and I gave then another smile.

"Oh that's alright, I'll look for him somewhere else but thanks anyways!" I waved goodbye and left.

"Are you sure you're going to go through with this?" I heard someone talk over the corner.

I turned to see Luki looking at me a bit worried.

"Yeah!" I grinned.

"I need to… for her…" I lowered my head and left the conversation.

"But Len!" Luki tried to stop me but I ignored him and continued my search.

"Len…" he whispered to himself as I walked away.

I had to. I need to or do I just want to?

I then walked to the courtyard in the middle of the school, this big vast open area that has no reason to be here but for student use.

Most of the students were either in the lunchroom or in a random classroom so the place was pretty empty.

It was there that I found that douche I was looking for.

The rage was built up inside me and I couldn't hold it but I suppressed it long enough to walk over there and have a small conversation.

"Hey you" I spoke to the red head in front of me who was looking to the sky like an idiot.

He looked at me oddly then said "and… who are you?"

I gave him an irritated stare and replied "Len but who are you to touch Rin?"

Once I said her name, something clicked in that guy and he spoke "name's Akaito and I'm the father to Rin's (future) child."

He smirked and my anger rose.

I couldn't hold it.

I will not hold it.

I punched him straight across the face and yelled "you fucker! Rin's not a fucking toy!"

He took a second to recover and punched me in my gut then responded "like you should say that! I hear about you fucking every girl in this school and you have the right to tell me the Rin isn't a toy? You fucking hypocrite!"

I got up and listened.

No…

No…

It's not true.

Rin.

Rin's not like them.

She's different.

She's …

She's beautiful.

"Shut the fuck up!" I screamed and threw punch after punch.

He replied with another punch and it continued on like that.

There was no more talking.

There was just fist to body and blood everywhere.

This is all for Rin.

Rin's POV

I got a text from Mikuo saying that Miku started to puke and he couldn't leave her alone so I had to eat alone. I closed my phone and held my stomach.

I didn't even bring anything with me so I'm going to starve.

Great… just great. Miku's sick and I'm already having a horrible day from that and now I'm going to waste away for the rest of the day unless I buy something microwavable when I get home.

"_I'll make it…"_ I thought optimistically.

Suddenly some people started to yell and cram to look over the window.

"It's a real fight this time!"

"Yeah not like those bitch fights that are just all talk!"

"I wonder who's gonna win."

"I'm betting on the red head!"

I was curious so I squeezed in between some people and looked out.

My eyes widen in shock and my chest hurt.

"No…" I whispered to myself.

This… this can't be happening.

Len… Akaito…

No…

"STOP!"

I yelled at them and then jumped out the window and landed awkwardly but caught my footing and ran towards them.

"Don't fight!"

I took a deep breath now realizing that I was shedding tears of horror.

"Please…"

I stopped in the middle of them and held out my arms to ensure my message.

"Please stop fighting" I whimpered.

I felt weak.

I felt like breaking.

Instead, I stood there and tried.

They ignored me but I stood my ground and kept my hands in the air.

They were both in the middle of a punch but something stopped them.

I looked up and saw Luki holding Len and Kaito holding Akaito.

They both were trying to break free so they could continue their brawl but the other people held on tight.

"Let me beat the crap out of him first!" Len yelled.

"That bastard needs to fucking die!" Akaito screamed back.

"Excuse me but what is this ruckus all about?"

Everyone turned their heads to see the principal, Ruko Yokune, staring at us with her red and blue eyes.

In my opinion, she looks more like a person to work in a bar or something than be a principal of a high school.

"M-Ms. Yokune" Kaito and Luki spoke in sync.

"You two go to the nurse's office first then come straight to my office" she spoke in a demanding voice.

There was a silence and she walked away.

They seemed to have calmed down and so Luki and Kaito set them down.

"Bitch" Len whispered to Akaito.

"Whore" Akaito whispered back.

I rested my arms back down and looked at them.

I never saw that expression on their faces before.

The need for bloodshed and physical abuse for the other person was in their eyes.

I gave a weak smile but they walked pass me and I felt a certain coldness in the air.

While turning to looked at their backs, I held back my tears and questions.

I then felt something on my hair so I rotated my head to see Luki patting the top of my head lightly with his kind smile.

"It'll be alright, I promise" he then took his hand off my head and followed the two along with Kaito.

I followed and we all ended up in the nurse's office.

"Huh? Len? What are you doing here?" someone spoke.

We all turned to see Gumi walking towards us but once she got a good look at Len's face then she immediately said "we have to clean those cuts."

When Gumi opened the door Luka stared at us shocked and scared from all the blood and bruises.

"We need two first aid kits please" Gumi spoke.

"A-ah yes, please take a seat" Luka motioned for the cot but Len and Akaito both spoke "I aint sitting near that person."

"Ok, ok, how about Len gets the cot and Akaito can get the bench on the wall near my desk" Luka tried to compromise.

They both didn't say anything and left for their spots while Luka handed out the first aid kits to Kaito and Gumi.

Kaito quickly rushed to Akaito's side and opened the first aid kit to get the cleaning utensils.

As Kaito was putting peroxide on him, Akaito flinched from the intense burning of the rubbing alcohol.

Gumi took a seat on another chair and sat across from Len then opened the first aid kit to clean his wounds.

"You idiot" she spoke and Len chuckled.

I then felt my chest hurt for some weird reason. I never had this feeling before.

I clutched a part of my shirt over my heart and lowered my head from the scene.

I then moved away from sight and left for my classroom.

I guess I'm not needed.

"Wait Rin!" someone yelled.

I turned to see Luki jogging to me.

"What?" I realized I cracked my voice.

"Are you ok?" he tilted his head a little.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I looked at him oddly.

"Rin… I saw what happened" he gave me a kind stare but his sentence struck something in me, I didn't know what.

"W-what? N-nothing happened" I felt defensive and backed away a little.

"I'm sorry if I'm making you feel uncomfortable but I think I know what's going on" Luki didn't move from his spot to ensure his truthfulness.

I stared at him baffled by his response.

"Rin, how much to you like Len?" Luki's eyes changed from kind to serious.

If I wasn't so shocked, I would say that he looked really hot right there.

"I-I don't!" I yelled at him and I hope I was right.

He then walked closer until I reached the wall and he locked me in place.

"Rin, how much do you know about Len?" he didn't change his stare and I could feel my face begin to burn from how close he was.

I turned my head and muttered "not a lot…"

He backed off and said his apologies again then spoke "do you know Gumi?"

I took a deep breath when he got off me and replied "I just met her today."

"Ah I see…" was his only response but curiosity got the best out of me and I yelled "is there something I need to know?"

"Rin…" Luki softly spoke my name and I felt my heart race.

"If I tell you this, please don't hate me or Gumi, ok?" he looked away.

"Ok" I looked at him anxious to know.

"Well Gumi was… Len's first real love" Luki looked back at me with his truthful blue eyes which reminded me of Len.

I remembered Len laughing at an insult Gumi said to him.

I lowered my head and felt my chest hurt once more.

"Then why is he cheating on her if they're together?" I kept my head facing downwards

"Well they're not really together, they're just friends because that's what Gumi wants to stay as" Luki answered.

I rested on the wall behind me and fell to ground then Luki sat next to me.

"I'm sorry but I think you should know this" he put a gentle hand on my shoulder and I hugged my knees.

I stayed quiet and stared at the ground.

"When Len and I were in middle school, Gumi transferred in the middle of the year and was in our class but she wasn't your average girl, who would be happy, loud and obnoxious, instead she seemed to hate the world and show no emotion, kinda like you. That was after Len decided to date all the girls in school so he saved her for last. When he tried to ask her out, she immediately turned him down, saying that she doesn't like playing the game." Luki laughed a bit from the memory which made me smile a little. "Yeah and after that, Len was determined to make Gumi his but she moved away last year and he couldn't finish his mission but for some reason, I think they made up but I don't know that whole story so that's all I could tell you sorry" Luki bowed his head shamefully.

I laughed "it's alright Luki."

I lowered my head so I could see his face.

"Thank you" I gave a faint smile.

He smiled back and said "you're welcome."

"Do I need to beat your ass too?"

We looked up to see Akaito standing in front of us with his arms crossed.

"N-no please don't do that Akaito" I stood up and Luki followed.

"Pft, you're just lucky Rin told me not to or I would've smashed that pretty face of yours" Akaito pouted and looked at me quickly which caused me to flinch a little.

"Rin, come with me" he immediately grabbed my hand and took me to our classroom.

He closed the door and stood in front of me with his head lowered.

I noticed that his scarf is a bit loose and stained with a few drops of blood.

I reached for it but he shot his head up the second my hand was about to touch his scarf.

He grabbed my hand and held it tight but not too tight.

"Rin, will you please be mine" he got down on one knee and looked up at me sincerely then continued "and mine only."

I froze in my spot and stared at him surprised. My heart began to race and my face burned.

Suddenly the door opened with a slam and it made me jump.

"I told you to come straight to my office!" shouted Ms. Yokune.

She looked at me and I quickly pulled my hand away from Akaito's hand and looked away from her harsh stare.

"Kagamine Rin, I expect a lot more from one of the best students of my school" her voice seemed angry yet acknowledging.

"Alright, you come with me" she pointed at Akaito and left the room with him following.

Before he closed the door, he gave me one more look of determination.

Now I'm all alone with my thoughts.

The lunch bell rang and class began again. I treated the day like every other day but I couldn't help think about what Luki told me and what Akaito confessed.

My life sucks ass.

When school was over, I decided to pack up as quickly as I could and go to Miku's house. I needed someone to talk to and I didn't want to be alone.

Once everything was stuffed into my backpack, I ran out the door and squeezed through the crowd of people in the hallway.

"_Why is everybody in the hallway? I need to get out of here!"_ I yelled to myself.

I felt suffocated and needed some fresh air and when I finally made it outside, I saw another crowd of people but its more spread out and spaced.

As I was walking out, something caught my eye.

I stared at it for a minute to let it process in my head but I didn't want to believe it.

I forced my head to turn and walk away and that was a success.

I left and made my way to Miku's house but felt my phone vibrate.

Looking at the caller ID, I realized it was Mikuo so I picked up. Heh… I almost forgot about him.

"Hello?" I spoke to the receiver.

"Rin! Where are you?" Mikuo yelled and I pulled the phone away from my ear for a second and then placed it back on.

"Uhh, I'm just outside of school" I replied.

"Oh, I see you! Don't move!" the line ended and I stared at my phone.

Suddenly someone glomped me and I almost fell down but that someone held me tight.

"Hi Mikuo" I spoke in my original monotone voice.

"Hi Rin!" Mikuo gave me a ':3' face.

He stared at me for a while then put his hand on my forehead.

"Rin, are you alright?" He spoke a little concerned.

I gave a small smile and said "yeah, what makes you think that?"

"Rin…" he was about to speak but someone yelled out "OH MAI GAWD! IT'S MIKUO!"

A bunch of girls then ran to our direction and I frowned at what was going to happen.

_A bunch of girls will surround Mikuo and be mega annoying while I slip away and walk home alone._

That didn't happen.

Mikuo quickly grabbed my hand and ran the opposite direction.

"Wh-what?" I yelled a little bit shocked.

He didn't answer or turn around so I stayed quiet.

I was staring at the back of his head in astonishment while his teal hair was flowing in the wind.

When we ran behind a building he stopped running and the mob of fangirls ran right pass us.

We were both breathing hard and he still didn't let go of my hand.

"Mi-Mikuo" I spoke.

He was still not looking at me so I tried to pull my hand away.

Instead of a reply, he twisted himself to face me and pushed me to the wall while holding my hand against the cold concrete.

I flinched but looked at him afterwards.

"Mi-Mikuo?" his eyes weren't the same as his happy self. They seem sadden by something.

He then leaned closer to my face and rested his head on the wall next to mine.

"Rin…" he whispered my name and I felt something in my heart.

"Rin, who is it?" he asked.

I was confused and asked "what?"

"Who else is making your heart race?" his whisper made me gasp a little.

"What?" I asked again, still unsure of what to do.

"Rin…" he leaned into my ear and spoke in a soft voice "please…"

"I don't know what you mean…" I replied.

All of a sudden I felt something warm and soft on my neck. When I looked down, I realized that Mikuo was kissing the side of my neck.

My face started to burn and I felt my breath begin taken away.

As his hand lightly touched my thigh and made its way upwards, I pushed him off and stared at him distraught.

He looked away and softly spoke "ah, I'm sorry" he turned around and said "I'll just take you home now. Mikuo started to walk away and I followed.

The walk was quiet and there was no fangirls so it was quieter than it should be.

When we made it to my house, Mikuo stopped at the sidewalk while I walked to my front door.

I unlocked it and looked back to see Mikuo but he was avoiding my eyes.

I didn't speak and walked in.

I fell to the ground once I closed the door and lightly touched the part of my neck where Mikuo kissed.

Why?

Why am I feeling this way?

He's my brother. I can't.

I then felt a tear run down my cheek.

"I'm so confused" I whispered to myself while hugging my knees.

Mikuo's POV

When Rin closed her door, I began to leave for my house.

I can't believe I just made a move on her.

UGH! Now I think she hates me.

Although… when I saw the face she was making when she came out of school, I was upset because only I could make her have that face.

Her cheeks were light pink and her expression was shocked. (I've been with her for a while so I can read her emotionless face like a book.)

That's why I tend to scare her a lot because when she pouts, her cheeks turn a little pink and the way she furrows her eyebrows makes her look adorable.

Who else could make her cheeks flush?

Please don't tell me she has a crush.

I stopped in my tracks and thought about it.

I may sound selfish but I don't want Rin to see other guys, I want her to only look at me.

"_Rin… I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I made a move on you. I couldn't hold back but knowing that someone almost has your heart, I had to."_

"_Rin, would you believe me if I told you that I…"_

_

* * *

_

Haha! Yes I'm going to stop right there cuz I'm a douche! X3

But what did Rin see after school?

Can you guess?

Nevermind, don't guess, I'll tell you sooner or later!

How did Len and Gumi make up? Hmmm I wonder.

And I actually like how I made Ruko the principal of the school 8D

Luki, Akaito, and Mikuo were basically the main guys in this.

Len had like, no communication with Rin in the chapter! D: but I'm so tempted to change the couple from Len and Rin to Akaito and Rin or Mikuo and Rin or just Rin because Luki isn't on the character list DD:

And I'm sorry if there are any spelling mistakes or sentences that make no sense... it's almost midnight and my mom keeps telling me to go to bed!

But to Moose and Hoshi, thanks for caring but I think it's just a normal depression everybody has once in a while

Review if you like!


	14. RIN!

Hi! Well… umm… there you have it! chapter 14!

And sorry but I don't think I'll have time to revise the last chapter because my chemistry teacher hates me D:

* * *

Chapter 14

"_We learn from the past"_

Rin's POV

I woke up kind of early this morning so I decided to take a walk before school.

As I browsed the beautiful trees from above me, I heard someone speak my name.

"Rin!"

I turned around and saw Gumi.

"Hi Gumi" I gave a small smile and tilted my head slightly.

"What are you doing up this early?" I asked her as she jogged over to me.

"Just woke up early and wanted to take a walk" she replied after she stopped in front of me.

"Well it is a nice day today" I replied.

"It is, it is" she looked up to the sky and gazed at the swaying trees.

There was a moment of silence until she turned back to look at me and spoke "hey Rin, I need to talk to you about something."

I looked at her a bit surprised and smiled again.

"What is it?" I softly responded.

"I know what happened" she gave me an angry stare which made me back up a little because she looks strong enough to give me a good beating.

"Know what happened?" I was a bit confused yet I knew what she was going to say.

"The reason why Len got hurt was because of you!" she yelled and I flinched.

"He was fighting for your love!" she continued and I felt like crying.

"I know, I know!" I shouted back.

"You already have plenty of guys drooling over you so leave my Len alone! I don't even know why they would like a person like you!" she pointed a finger at my nose.

I stared at her with wide eyes and stayed silent.

She was right.

But something felt different.

"No I won't!" I screamed.

"Huh?" she was taken back a little.

Gumi then got angrier and yelled "Len only likes you because you're just like me! I'm the girl of his dreams! While you're just a replica!"

Would I still fight for Len if I knew that I had no chance of actually having him?

Should I waste the time?

"NO!" I pushed Gumi and suddenly a black hole appeared from behind her.

I blinked and Len appeared from beyond the darkness, catching her.

His head was facing downwards but when they looked up at me, they were cold and angry.

"Rin…" Len spoke my name with hatred.

I held my arms over my chest in defense.

He then picked up Gumi like a bride while continuing his harsh stare.

"Rin, you're just Gumi's replacement; I don't need you anymore" he began to walk off and I felt tears run down my cheeks.

He turned around and said "sorry, you're just unlovable."

Gumi moved her head so she could see me and stuck her tongue out with a smirk.

I swear she whispered "told ya Len's mine."

Len turned back around to face away from me and bent down slightly.

Suddenly, when he lifted his body back up, he sprouted black angel wings and took off.

I looked up and reached for the sky as if I was trying to catch him and yelled "Len! You're a horrible person! I already know I'm unlovable! You didn't have to point that out!" I lowered my head and took down my arms.

"I already know…" another tear ran down my cheek as I whimper silently to myself.

. . . . .

I slowly opened my eyes and looked up at my ceiling.

"Huh? What?" I whispered to myself.

I turned to look at the green alarm clock on my nightstand to see that it was 4:37 AM.

"Uggh" I moaned as I sat up on my bed.

I held my head with one hand and stared at my bed sheets.

"It was just a dream…" I mumbled.

I replayed parts of the dream I could remember.

"I'm unlovable… Len belongs to Gumi…" I closed my eyes to remember a certain picture.

"Len… his eyes… they…" I quickly opened my eyes from fright.

"I think I don't want to remember" I spoke to myself while getting out of my bed and headed towards the bathroom.

I brushed my teeth but avoided my eyes in the mirror. I didn't want to see myself in this condition.

As I began to finish my morning routine, I combed my hair then tied my bow on the top of my head.

I looked at the mirror in the bathroom but only at my hair and my bow. It seemed fine so I changed my clothes and grabbed my bag then left the house.

I was planning on going over to Miku's house but as I was walking down the sidewalk, something stopped me.

"Is that you Rin?"

Of course I turned around to see Gumi looking at me.

I then felt my heart race from how similar this situation was to my dream.

I didn't speak, instead I nodded.

She fast walked to me and stopped when she was about a foot away.

"What are you doing up so early?" she tilted her head with her same bored expression.

"I… uh… IT'S NICE TODAY!" I yelled involuntarily.

"I agree" Gumi gave a small chuckle and looked to the sky.

My heart began beating faster and harder.

"I... uhh… HAVE TO GO! BYE!" I yelled once more and took off running.

"Wait Rin! I have to ask you something!" Gumi yelled but I ignored it and ran around the corner.

I didn't hear any footsteps heading my direction so I knew she wasn't following me.

I sighed and stayed in my spot for a little.

This isn't happening… as long as I keep my distance from Gumi for a while… I think I'll be alright.

After a while of hiding, something vibrated in my schoolbag. I opened my bag and checked my phone to see that Miku was calling me so I picked up.

"Hello?" I spoke.

"Rin! Where are you? You're not at home and you didn't make your bed! Did you eat breakfast? Oh mai gawd! I'm so worried about you! Where are you? School's gonna start soon! I'll come get you! But where are you?" Miku yelled continuously without stopping to take a breath.

I smiled and laughed a little. "I'm behind the…" I got out of the alley I was in and looked at the store before continuing.

"I'm at the gas station on Bell street" I replied.

"Alright, your house isn't far from here so I'll come and get you!" Miku hung up the phone and I held mine out in front of me and stared at the screen.

I then decided to close my phone and put it back in my bag.

Suddenly, there was a big gust of wind heading towards me. I stared at it a bit confused until I saw a figure arise from the dust.

I smiled and waited for the hit.

Miku was running at full speed and glomped me when she stopped.

"RIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNN" Miku yelled right before she hugged me.

"Mikuuu" I replied softly.

She let go and looked at me worried.

I smiled and spoke "looks like you're getting better!"

She gave a faint smile and responded "yep! Well let's get to school before we're late!" Miku checked her watch while she said that.

"Alright" I smiled and we began walking towards school.

The walk was really quiet. Miku usually starts the conversations but she seems to have something on her mind so I'll leave her by herself. She wouldn't tell me anyways…

I looked down from that thought but not so much that it'll be noticeable for Miku to worry.

I already know that she doesn't like me worry about her problems unless she asks if I listen to them. That's just how she is and I respect that. She's her own person so it's her choice to talk about her problems if she wants to.

"Hey Rin" Miku spoke.

I looked up slightly and turned my head towards her direction "yes Miku?"

She looked back at me with a stern stare "did something happen yesterday?"

I felt my heart stop for a second but quickly replied "nothing particular, why?"

"Well when Mikuo came back home, he went straight to his room and began writing his novel for the rest of the day. When I started to feel better, I went to cook something and when I asked if he wanted any, he shook his head and told me to leave him to his work." Miku looked back down to the cement on the sidewalk.

"I'm worried Rin…" she gently whispered.

I felt my heart throb from the pain I've cause for the Hatsune family. I've done so much to hurt them in a short amount of time.

I don't deserve their kindness from the way I've been treating them.

But I also didn't want to tell Miku that I was basically harassed by Mikuo so I kept quiet and replied "if he's like this then I'm worried too…"

The rest of the way to school was silent.

The guilt was killing me and Miku was deep in thought.

I have to survive the day…at least.

. . .

We arrived at school and just in time. Once we entered our classrooms, the bell rang and I sighed in relief.

We made it.

I walked over to my seat to see that Akaito was staring out the window with a disgusted expression.

The guilt inside me built up even more.

I have cause so much pain… what am I to do?

Instead of thinking about the current drama, I took my seat and listened to the teacher.

I need to focus on my schooling, not this nonsense.

. . .

This is a different feeling…

Akaito hasn't tried to talk or pass a note to me for the whole day.

I looked over that the clock that was hanging on the wall across from the class to see that we only had a few more minutes until lunch.

I stared at it until the bell rang and I packed up my stuff.

When I was setting my notebook into my schoolbag, the door opened with a slam.

It mostly scared me and Akaito because it reminded us of Ms. Yokune. I looked to see who it was and Gumi was standing at the door.

She spotted me and made her way through the crowd of students to get to my desk.

"Kagamine Rin" she spoke quiet harshly, although I think it only sounded mean because she was yelling.

"U-um yes?" I stuttered.

"I would like to set an appointment with you" she looked at me firmly and I tried my best not to turn away.

Wait… how did she know that I was the Love Therapist? Well never mind, the majority of the school knows so she probably heard someone say that I was.

I calmed myself down and answered "when would you like that to be?"

"Is tomorrow, after school, ok?" she toned down the volume of her voice.

"Sure, we can walk to my house" I gave a small smile.

"Alright" she smiled back and pointed a finger at my nose.

I froze from her action to quickly remember my dream but she spoke "see ya tomorrow."

Gumi then left my classroom and I sighed from the event that just happened.

"Hey Rin…" I heard someone speak over my shoulder.

I turned around and Akaito looked at me a bit confused.

"You know her?" he asked.

"Not that much" I gave a fake laugh to him.

"Can I ask why you always take girls home with you?" he looked at me with his crimson eyes and I couldn't break his gaze.

Then everybody began to leave the classroom and left me and Akaito alone.

I took a deep breath and said "over here, I'm known as the Love Therapist and I help people with their relationship problems" I gave a small laugh and continued "even though I barely know anything about love but I have a great imagination so… yeah…"

"That didn't explain much" he quickly responded.

I flinched from his sudden statement and looked towards the ground.

"Rin… is there a reason why you've changed? I mean, you wouldn't act like this from what I remembered" Akaito spoke in a soft voice so no one could hear.

He's been out of my life for about eight years and he expects to just walk right back in after all of the pain I've been through?

Instead of replying, I just took my bag and left the classroom.

I didn't want to talk…

Or else I'll cry.

Suddenly, the door opened quickly and Miku stood at the other side.

"Rin, I'm here to pick you up" she spoke while glaring at Akaito.

He looked at her a bit confused but sighed and looked away.

I smiled and Miku lightly grabbed my arm then pulled my out of my classroom.

"Gosh, that Akaito can't just have you to himself!" she yelled when we were far enough from my classroom then let go of my arm.

I laughed and replied "thanks for picking me up Miku."

"No prob but that guy needs to know how to not be so selfish!" she tightened her hands into fists and clenched her teeth.

"Miku, you're going to hurt your teeth if you do that" I looked at her concerned.

"I don't care! It's better than beating the crap out of my boyfriend's brother!" she looked to the ceiling to try to suppress her building anger.

"But you won't be able to eat leeks for a while if you continue to do that" I smiled because I already know her reaction.

She loosened herself and stared blankly at the ceiling then pouted "leeks are worth it…"

I laughed and patted her head softly "good because I'll feel bad if you're in pain and weren't able to eat your favorite thing."

"Thanks for caring sooooo much Rin!" she smiled and hugged me.

"You're welcome" I faintly smiled and let her hug me.

"Lunch is on me today! My mom gave me more money than usual so I'll buy you lunch ok?" she let go and grabbed my hand.

"Let's get going before they're out of anything good!" she began running and I followed behind her while slowly catching up to her speed.

I smiled and quietly spoke to myself "alright."

. . .

After school, I decided to go grocery shopping with Miku but she had a project to work on so I went alone. After entering the store, I went through my mental list to check what I needed.

"Hmm, I just need the essentials so I guess, milk, bread, oranges…" I muttered the rest while grabbing a cart and going through the aisle.

"This looks good" I spoke to myself while looking at my cart.

"Alright, leeks, butter, eggs, check" I then walked into a checkout line.

After everything is bagged, I paid with my mother's money and grabbed the plastic in my hands.

I had a little trouble trying to carry them so I decided to return the eggs. The workers gladly took it back and I felt the bag lighten a little.

"Alright, now I can get home" I said enthusiastically then left the store.

When I walked around the corner I saw something horrible and dropped my bags.

Len and Gumi… were kissing.

I quickly picked up my grocery bags and ran back to the front store. I sighed and decided to take the longer route home.

While walking down an almost empty street, I felt tears begin to form in my eyes.

"Why am I thinking about that?" I stopped and wiped my eyes.

"They _are_ meant for each other anyways…" I started to sniffle and decided to take a seat on a nearby bench after setting my bags down on the ground next to me.

"_I'm just a replacement anyways…"_

I looked down at my skirt and tears started to appear but I kept wiping them away. I had no reason to cry but they just came out.

I was dazed out until someone said my name. I looked up from my skirt to see Luki holding his school bag and looking at me worriedly.

I wiped the last tear away and waved at him with a faint smile on my face. I was hoping he would just wave back and leave but he started walking towards me.

"Are you alright?" he was standing in front of me and I looked back down at my skirt.

I didn't want to reply because I was afraid I would start to weep again so I nodded my head.

"Rin, please don't lie to me" Luki's soft words made me calm myself a bit more.

"L-Len" I muttered.

He set his bag down and took a seat next to me while looking my direction "What about Len?"

"He's pathetic" I choked on my tears.

"Would it be alright if I asked why you think that?" he asked without force.

"He's using…" I started to tear up.

"He's only using me…" I clenched my skirt in my hands.

I started to wipe my tears again "I'm sorry but I don't like crying in front of people…"

I tried to stop my tears from shedding but nothing worked.

Luki got up and gently took my hand from my tear-stained face. He delicately raised me from my seat and pulled me into a soft hug.

"It's ok to cry, I'll cover you so nobody can watch" he whispered quietly.

I was surprised at first but his kind words made me hug him back.

As I began to cry a little more, I gripped the back of his shirt from habit but he didn't seem annoyed at all.

He wasn't angry from my tears staining his shirt or the time I'm taking out of his day.

He just held me gently while I cried.

After about a while or so, I believe I was done crying and softly pulled apart from Luki. I slightly looked up at him and he kindly smiled.

His smile was contagious so I weakly smiled back.

"Th-thanks Luki" I wiped my eyes once more "I think I should go home now."

"Your bags looked heavy, shall I help you?" Luki looked at my grocery bags then back at me.

"No it's ok" I took enough time out of his day and I didn't want to seem rude and take more.

"I'm strong enough!" I said in my loud energetic voice with the same huge grin that I _used_ to have before my parents split.

He lightly patted my head and laughed "but a cute, energetic girl like you would have some trouble with those."

I stood there a bit stunned until he said "I won't be able to forgive myself if I were to let you go home with a heavy burden"

He used his smile and I lost the war so he carried some of my bags and walked with me to my house. It was a quiet stroll but he didn't mind.

When we reached the front of my house he said "Len isn't a real bad guy, please don't think wrongly of him."

"You really are an angel" I commented.

He laughed and I waved goodbye to him then opened my door.

"Wait!" Luki shouted before I closed my door.

I opened it again and Luki grabbed something from his schoolbag and threw it at me but I caught it. I looked in my hands to see an old fashion soda bottle that reads 'Orange Soda.'

"For spending the day with me" he smiled and left.

I was too speechless to say thanks so when he was gone, I went inside my house and stared at the simple gift that was in my hands.

I fell to the ground and held the item close.

"_Luki's such a nice guy… I wonder why none of my patients talked about him"_

_

* * *

_

Wow… a chapter where it's just Rin's POV =_=

You didn't think that the first part was a dream did you? 8D

Well there you have it!

Mikuo's taking Rin's rejection quiet hard.

Gumi wants to talk to Rin about something.

And last but not least, Luki has the kindest heart in this whole fricken storyyyyyyyyyyyyy!

But I wonder what Gumi has to discuss with Rin.

Anyways… thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate it! But whoever is my 100th review-er will receive a prize!

It could either be a drawing or a one shot! And I'll announce their name in the next chapter of Love Therapist!

WOOOOOOOOOO! GO GREEN!


	15. Do your best

Heys there… I finally updated… yeah… I know I'm such a douche.

Writers block and Art block wanted to team up and attacked me at the same time. I lost but I'm slowly recovering my sense of mind back!

* * *

Chapter 15: Do your best

_"Try and fail, but don't fail to try"_

Rin's POV

I didn't want to go to school today because after school… I would have to confront Gumi.

"Uugggghhhh" I whined to myself while staring in the mirror.

Miku was already in the kitchen making my breakfast.

I stared at my matted hair and pale skin before grabbing my toothbrush to get rid of my morning breath.

After getting done in the bathroom, I went to my room to slip my uniform on and walk down to my kitchen.

Miku was waiting for me while eating her portion of breakfast. This morning they were pancakes.

"Thanks for the breakfast" I said as I took my seat across from her.

"You're welcome! You better eat up because you took forever to get ready and we're almost running behind schedule!" Miku lightly shook her fork in disappointment.

"Aha ok Miku" I smiled and lightly poured some syrup onto my pancakes then began eating.

After a quick ten minutes, I finished eating and we started our walk to school.

I thought about the list that is going to happen throughout the day. Well, I'll just go to class, listen to the lecture, when lunch comes by, I'll sit with Miku and her friends, then more classes, and last, I have to go home with Gumi….

I furrowed my eyebrows to try and picture the day a little better but whatever I think of seems to have the same bitterness.

When I sighed, Miku lightly put her hand on my forehead and kept it there for a second.

"Umm… Miku?" I asked quite unsure of what she was doing.

"Well it doesn't turn out that you're sick" she spoke while taking her hand off of my face.

"But if you're sick then you can stay home so it doesn't get worse Rin" Miku looked at me caringly.

"No, that's alright, I have to keep up with my studies" I gave her a small smile to ensure her of my decision.

"Well… ok but then you better promise me this" she pointed her finger in the sky and winked, then continued "do your best!"

I felt extremely happy that we saw eye to eye.

"Thank you Miku, I'll try my best" I softly raise my fist in the air and gave a small smile.

. . .

We reached school a little bit early so Miku decided to find her boyfriend while I chose to spend a little time in the library.

When I entered, I breathed in the library air and made my way to the fiction section.

I may not look like it but I love fairy tales. They just seem to calm me and take me out of this world, better than a book with only facts.

I ran my finger across a row of books but stopped on one that had a different texture than the other smooth ones.

I pulled it out and to my surprise; there was a plain cover with nothing written on it.

I stared at it questioning what it was. I opened the cover but there was still no name. I flipped through a few pages to only meet eyes with Chapter One, but no title.

"I see you have a great eye for books"

I looked up and saw Luki smiling at me. I felt my face burn from remembering what happened yesterday so I choked and couldn't speak.

"That book wasn't given a name but I read it once and it had an extraordinary story, I can help you check it out if you want" Luki continued giving me his kind smile and I couldn't look at his face anymore.

I faced my head downwards to the book then spoke in a soft voice and said "umm ok…"

Luki smiled and said "ok let's go" while walking towards the checkout line.

Aw great… now I have to wait in a line with Luki and I feel socially awkward when I'm around him now! But why is he acting so calm about this?

Is there something I'm missing?

I tried to stop thinking about it when I had to stand side-by-side with him.

"Do you like the fiction genre?"

I was too tuned into my thoughts that I shot my head up to Luki without meaning to.

"Uh…" I froze and tried to think of a good answer, "yes…"

Luki gave a small laugh and said "me too."

I blushed from embarrassing myself in front of Luki.

"Yeah, fiction is great because it can just take you away from the world" Luki stared forward with slight concentration.

When he said _take you away from the world_, I looked at him with wide eyes and felt something in my heart.

I wasn't necessarily blushing but I just had this _light_ feeling in my chest.

Luki… you're…

"Ok can you give me your book?" Luki asked while holding out a hand.

"Oh, yeah, sure" I quickly handed it to him and he smiled while thanking me.

I looked at the back of Luki's shining pink, blossom hair as he was checking out my book for me.

When he returned, he handed the book to me and I took it. That was when I noticed that Luki's hands were bigger than mine.

I couldn't help but stare at his hand even when he put it back down at his side.

"Is there something wrong Rin?" Luki looked at me with concern.

"Huh? What? Um no!" I yelled and he put his hand over my mouth lightly and shushed me.

"We're in the library" he whispered.

I looked at his hand and blushed. His strong hand is touching my face. It's nothing like Miku's, his hand is a little rough but soft and caring at the same time.

"Please, if you're going to be a disturbance, go out to the hall" the librarian spoke to us.

"Ah, ok, sorry for bothering you" Luki smiled and walked out while I followed.

When I was walking behind him, I couldn't help but continue my stare at his hand.

It's so beautiful, I just want to rip it off and put it in a vase.

"Did you want to hold it?" Luki smiled and bent down to my height while raising his hand in a shaking gesture.

"W-what?" I took a step back.

"Well I see that you kept staring at it and it seemed that you wanted to hold it or something" Luki and his damn kind smile made me blush.

I look down to his hand and lifted my trembling hand to hold his. He wrapped his fingers around my palm as my hand stays perfectly still.

"You're really warm" Luki commented and I could swear that my face was on fire.

There was a small silence between us besides the few students that were passing by.

When the bell rang, Luki let go of my hand and turned his head to one direction. When he let go, I tried reaching for him as if I wanted to hold onto his hand a bit longer.

"We have to head to class" he turned to me and gave me another one of his smiles.

I gave a small smile back and replied "okay…"

I followed him to our hallway and when we had to separate to our different rooms, he waved goodbye to me so I responded with another wave.

After taking my seat, I gave a heavy sigh and dazed at the clock until class started.

Luki's POV

Rin's sure acting weird today, not that she's not normal or anything… it's just that she seems less like herself.

I wonder why she wanted to hold my hand.

Hmm, oh well.

I sat down in my chair and saw Len slouched in his.

I grabbed my book that I just checked out and lightly touched his forehead while saying "hey, Len, stop playing dead."

"I'm not, it's just that…" Len looked at me with death in his eyes "Gumi is being evil again…"

"What's she doing this time?" I took my book back and set it to the side of my desk.

"Well, yesterday morning, she forced me to talk about Rin and now she had set an appointment with her and…. OH MAH GAWD… chaos is going to happen" Len let his face fall onto his desk after he was done with his explanation.

"Chaotic indeed" I laughed.

"What's so funny?" Len turned his head towards me while it's still on the desk.

"Nothing but you should know something," I looked at him and held out my hand "Rin shook my hand."

I just felt that it was right to report most of the things that happen between me and Rin, to Len, besides a few exceptions.

"What? When?" Len whined.

"Just now, before I entered the classroom" I put my hand back down on the top of my desk.

"Why?" Len furrowed his eyebrows questionably.

"I actually don't know myself, she was just staring at it so I thought she wanted to hold it" I replied.

"No, no, no! This isn't good! Rin is different and now Gumi's in the picture!" He held his head with both of his hands.

"It'll be alright, Gumi and Rin will be just fine, don't think about it too much or you'll get a headache" I flipped my book open and skimmed through the pages.

Len sighed and said "fine, fine…"

Then the bell rang.

Class has begun.

Rin's POV

The clock….

The clock….

I swear its killing me with its ticking and tocking.

It's silently whispering in my hear saying "you're time is almost up."

My heartbeats match with the beat of the clock and it's just ticking away.

I shouldn't think so much about this.

I have to survive the day.

Just for today.

Please.

DING~, DING~, DING~.

There goes the lunch bell.

"_Please Miku, please hurry and save me."_

Right then and there, Miku slammed the door open and walked towards me.

Speak of the devil.

"Rin, let's go to lunch together" Miku smiled kindly at me.

"Okay" I smiled back at her.

"Wait."

We both turned our head to face Akaito looking at me then at Miku.

I could slightly hear Miku hiss and Akaito kept his stare on her.

"I want to talk to Rin today, is that ok with you?" he asked Miku with a sincere stare.

"Sorry but Rin's not feeling well so I have to keep an eye on her if she gets worse" she smiled a wicked smile.

"I could do that for you, and I'll report to you after lunch" Akaito seemed determined to have me accompany him today at lunch.

"I'm sorry I can't have you do that" Miku is trying her best to suppress her anger.

"Miku, I think I feel fine, I could go with Akaito, just have a good lunch ok?" I smiled sweetly at her to confirm my choice.

She hugged me and said "my RinRin, I trust you! Do your best!"

"Haha I will" I lightly tapped her arm.

"Alright, Shion, I expect a good report on Rin!" she pointed a finger to him then left.

I turned to him and smiled.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Let's get out of here first" Akaito got up from his seat and went to the door but waited for me to follow.

I tagged along behind him and we walked in the hallway in silence.

He stopped at a vending machine and put a dollar in to get some juice for him and he did the same for me.

"Here" he handed me a bottle of a juice drink. I couldn't read it clearly so I didn't know what brand it was.

He continued walking and I kept following. I wonder where we could be going.

When we reached some doors, he stopped at them and opened one to reveal the green grass outside.

"Ladies first" he spoke with a smirk.

I'm glad he could give me that smile again.

"Alright" I laughed slightly and walked outside with Akaito following.

He then sat down against the wall a good distance away from the door and patted the seat next to him.

I slightly felt my face warm up and sat next to him.

He opened his juice and took a sip then gazed at nothing in particular. I looked at him from an angle then did the same.

"Hey Rin" Akaito still stared in front of him while he spoke my name.

"Yes?" I questioned.

"Please be truthful with me" he turned his head to me and his expression was honest.

"Um… ok" I looked back at him but tried to avoid his eyes.

"Rin…" he put his juice on the ground and held my free hand "how do you really feel about me?"

"Uh…" was my only response.

How was I supposed to tell him I think I might have feelings for someone else?

I mean, he's my childhood friend and all but… I lost my love for him through time.

"I… um… I…" how can I tell him?

"TIME'S UP!"

"Huh?" Akaito and I spoke in sync.

"I said time's up" Gumi yelled from a window that was above us.

She looked at Akaito but got bored and looked at me.

"Rin, give me your hand" she asked while reaching her hand out the window.

I looked at my hands to see that they were both occupied until Akaito let go of the one he was holding.

"Go ahead" he waved his hand and avoided looking at me in the eye.

I felt my heart rest from being saved by Gumi but felt it drop from Akaito's actions.

I gave him one more look before grabbing onto Gumi's hand.

She pulled me up and into the building through the window.

"Thank you" I smiled at her when she let go of my hand.

"No problem, looked like you needed some help" she tilted her head.

"Aha, well… thank you anyways" I looked down at the floor.

"It's 'kay" she began to walk away.

"I'll see you after school alright?" Gumi turned around slightly to see my reaction.

"Okay" I smiled softly to her.

"Good, well… see ya later" she turned back around and left.

"Bye" I waved.

Maybe I'm wrong about Gumi.

. . .

Class was awkward. Akaito seemed to ignore me but my heart would feel out of place for some reason.

The last bell rang for the day and I got up from my seat to pack my school stuff into my bag.

"Rin" I heard Akaito speak.

"Um… yes Akaito?" I tried to look like I was too busy putting my things away so I wouldn't needed to look at him.

"You never gave me an answer" his voice was soft and sad.

"I…" I tried to speak but Akaito interrupted me.

"I'm sorry for throwing this on you, how about you think about it and tell me when you can" he spoke. I heard him get up from his seat and walk out of the classroom.

I gripped my bag and hid my face from everyone around me.

This feeling… I don't recognize it.

Miku hugged me and said "RRIINN! I CAN GO HOME WITH YOU TODAY!"

"Huh?" I stepped out of thought and looked at her happy face.

"Oh! And what did Akaito do? And where is he anyways!" she looked around furiously.

"He already left" I told her.

"That guy…" Miku clenched her hand into a fist.

"Sorry Miku but I have an appointment today" I could feel her loosen her grip around me from disappointment.

"I guess I'll just go home and spend my day with my emo brother!" she posed melodramatically while she spoke that line.

"Haha sorry Miku" I softly replied.

"It's okay, remember to do your best" she winked and made her way out of the room.

I laughed and followed her out.

When I reached outside, I waited for Gumi to exit so we could go to my house.

"Hey Rin!" Gumi shouted behind me.

I turned around to see her wave and walking up to me.

"What took you so long?" she whined with her expressionless face.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting" I weakly smiled at her.

"Well, let's get going" she said and grabbed me wrist.

"Lead the way Ms. Therapist" she spoke.

"A-Alright"

. . .

"Um, here's my house" I gestured to her my plain white house.

"It's nice" she commented.

"Thanks" I opened the door for her and let her in.

"Please take off your shoes here and you can take a seat in the living room" I pointed to a couch as I made my way to the kitchen.

"Okay" was her only response as she walked towards a couch and took a seat.

I grabbed some chocolate and a box of tissues and set it on the table between us.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked her while taking a seat in my chair.

"Well, I forced Len to talk about you and it seemed that he took quite a liking to you" she crossed her legs and rested back in the couch.

I stared at her with my face frozen in its original state.

"The fight that happened recently, was because he wanted to prove that he loved you more than that red haired guy, correct?" her stare was intense but I couldn't look away because I already knew the answer.

"Yes, that's right" I responded.

"Good, but I think there's a misunderstanding between us though" she looked down at the table then back up at me.

"I don't want you to give up on Len" she spoke rather demandingly.

"Huh?" I was confused.

"Teach Len the meaning of true love, I see him as a brother and watching him suffer through this uncertainty is heartbreaking. I trust you Rin, you seem like a good girl" she tilted her head a certain angle to face a different direction.

"But…" I leaned forward on my chair and said "didn't you kiss Len yesterday near the grocery store?"

She looked at me with her eyebrows raised and laughed "no silly."

This was the first time I ever heard her say the word _'silly'_ before. She doesn't look like the person to say that.

"I was pissed at Len so I pulled his tie close to my face and whispered to him that he shouldn't give up on you. Sorry, it must've looked as if we were kissing from a distance" she looked at me with a kind smile.

"But, don't you love him?" I felt in the wrong for asking.

"No, I never did, never will" she gave an honest grin.

"But…" I was about to continue until I was cut off.

"I know that when I came here, I would be disturbing your love story but I had no choice…" she looked back down at the table but her smile faded away and was replaced with a small frown.

"Um… can I ask you why?" I fiddled with my hand while asking her.

Gumi sighed as if she has a long tale to tell then said "I was living with my brother before I moved back here… but he… died from a car crash. An idiot ran into him but before he could die, he called me. He called me instead of the police. When I picked up, he was casually telling me that he was slowly dying. I didn't believe at first, him but his deep breathing confirmed it. I yelled at him wondering why he didn't call 911. Instead he laughed and used his last breaths to say…" Gumi stopped speaking and when I looked at her, I was shocked.

She was crying.

I sat next to her and put my hand on top of hers to calm her down.

She took a few deep breaths and continued.

"He told me he loved me. I know its taboo but that was when I realized I loved him all my life. We were never separated until he went off to college. That was when he decided to take me with him. We never did anything, we were just a normal family without any parents, but when he died, I couldn't stay there any longer. Everything reminded me of him so I moved back here with my parents" she gripped my hand tight and closed her eyes.

I grabbed a tissue and handed it to her. She took it to wipe her eyes and when she was done, she looked at me and said "please don't give up on Len, don't let him feel this empty pain inside."

"Okay" was my only response.

* * *

Guuhhhh sorry for not updating D: I was hoping to update when I had the prize ready for my winner.

Damn writers and art block both attacked me at the same time.

Btw… the winner was _**PinkShirt'dFairy **_I'm sorry I couldn't finish your prize in time, I'm still working on it but I wanted to post this chapter up first.

It'll be posted on my Deviatnart soon enough but I'll post pieces of it first and update from it.

Anyways, back to the story!

What a twist!

How will Rin keep this promise?

What will happen to Akaito?

Will Rin's contradicting feelings for Luki ruin it all?


End file.
